


Justified

by I_K_Ros



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Next on: Stitch Hates Capitalism, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harrassment, Torture, happy ending I promise, super secret spy team, the Disney boys have had ENOUGH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_K_Ros/pseuds/I_K_Ros
Summary: As just another cubicle-bound employee at Kingdom Hearts Inc, Roxas knows he's replaceable. So when he shows up late to work, he has to be willing to do whatever it takes to keep his job since times are tough. Unfortunately for Roxas, his boss has a way to keep the blond useful. Then, when Axel finds out what's been going on, he hatches his own plan to exact justice.





	1. Chapter 1

Not good not good not good!

He ran, ran as fast as he possibly could, through the parking lot and past the security guard at the front door, flashing the bored-looking man an anxious smile as he flew by. Elevator?—no, too slow. Making a sharp turn, he bolted for the stairwell. Lungs and legs burning, bag bouncing wildly against his hip, he ran up four flights of stairs as fast as he could manage. Finally, he burst through the door and made a loud entrance onto the fifth floor. Dozens of eyes turned to look at him, surprised, judging, pitying eyes.

Face red from embarrassment and from having run, panting heavily and with trembling, tired limbs, he quickly and quietly made his way past so many of those eyes. Finally, he reached his own cubicle and dropped into his desk chair. Hasty and nervous, he logged onto his computer and clocked in—nearly fifteen minutes late.

_Please don’t notice. I’ll stay late. I’ll work hard to make up for those minutes. Please don’t fire me._

To his relief, no one came to speak to him about being late, and he got to work the moment his computer finished loading. After three months of working for Kingdom Hearts Inc, he’d never been late, not even by a minute. He’d always gotten there early so he could clock in right on time. Being late was punishable by being fired and he really couldn’t afford to lose this job, not with how the economy was going lately.

He’d been hard at work for nearly twenty minutes when a loud buzz sounded, followed by a click, and a voice sounded over the intercom speakers.

_“Roxas Kenson, Mister Bonnou would like to speak with you in his office.”_

The blond froze at his desk, hands paused over his keyboard.

_No. Oh, god, no._

Everyone else had fallen silent. They were staring at him again, waiting for him to get up and go to the elevator, but he couldn’t move. He was going to be fired, he just knew it.

“You better go,” a voice whispered from the next cubicle over. It startled Roxas out of his deer-in-the-headlights trance and he slowly, slowly rose from his chair.

All those eyes followed his progress to the elevator, a walk that felt like it took much longer than it should have. He had to go up five more floors to reach the top of the building where the offices of the higher-ranking employees were located. Mister Bonnou’s office was on the thirteenth floor, as well. It was the largest office in the entire building. He owned it, after all.

His fingers shook as he pushed the button labeled with a black 13 and it lit up a bright yellow, seeming garish and threatening. But maybe that was just because he was so nervous. People who were called to Mister Bonnou’s office didn’t generally return in any state other than tears, and they usually gathered their things from their cubicles and left in a hurry. Roxas had seen it happen twice already just on the fifth floor, and he’d only been working there for the last few months.

_I’m gonna lose my job._

The elevator doors slid closed and the metal box shuddered before moving upwards, carrying its lone passenger towards the top floor.

_Ding!_

Another shudder as the elevator came to a stop, and then the doors opened to reveal the luxuriously designed top floor of Kingdom Hearts Incorporated’s main office building. His palms felt sweaty and he knew he looked nervous as hell as he stepped off onto the plush carpet and began walking down the hall towards where he knew Mister Bonnou’s office was. Closed doors lined the hall, several feet of clean white walls between each. Most of the wall spaces held a painting that was probably worth more than all of the paychecks Roxas had earned at this job so far.

All too soon, he reached the door labeled with a golden name plate that claimed to be that of Mister Bonnou. There was a man on the other side of that door who was capable of putting Roxas back among the unemployed masses. He’d fought hard for this job—he couldn’t afford to lose it—and when he walked into that office, he was going to do whatever he had to do to keep it.

Taking a deep breath, the blond man lifted a hand and knocked.

“Come in,” a voice called, and Roxas paused for a moment. It wasn’t the voice he’d been expecting, but he recognized it as the CEO of the company, so it probably shouldn’t have surprised him.

_Whatever it takes, Rox. You aren’t getting fired today._

He gathered his courage again and opened the door, hoping he hadn’t kept his boss waiting for too long. Unsurprisingly, Mister Bonnou and Mister Shichiro were waiting for him, the first seated behind a large desk, the latter standing at his superior’s side.

“You called for me, sir?” Roxas asked, trying not to sound as timid as he felt, and Mister Bonnou nodded.

“Yes, Roxas. There is something I wish to discuss with you. Please, shut the door.”

As calmly as he could, Roxas did as he was told then moved farther into the room and stood between the two chairs that were provided for those who happened to visit the company’s owner in his office. Silently, he waited for the two men who watched him so calmly to move or speak. He kept his hands at his sides, forcing them to stay relaxed and not clenched into his fists like he wanted to do. Their silence only made him that much more nervous—why didn’t they just say something? Why did they have to stare at him like that? Mister Bonnou had strange, golden yellow eyes that Roxas was sure could look straight into his soul and know every wrong he’d ever done in his life. As for Mister Shichiro, well, the x-shaped scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose made him look dangerous and intimidating.

“Sir?” he spoke up after a few moments of silence had passed, and Mister Bonnou smiled slightly.

“Why do you think I called you up here, Roxas?” the golden-eyed man asked lightly, gaze locked on the younger man’s face.

“Because I was late, sir.” Blue eyes tracked Mister Shichiro’s movements as the scarred man began to move around the room, dropping the blinds so that no one would be able to see into the office unless they opened the door.

The smile on Mister Bunnou’s face grew just slightly. “Correct. And what happens to employees who cannot show up to work on time?”

Roxas swallowed thickly. “They are fired, sir.”

“Also correct.” Mister Bunnou tilted his head to one side so that his long, silver-white hair gracefully fell away from his face. “So what am I to do with you, Roxas?”

Now was his chance. “I understand the rules, sir. By all rights, you could fire me right now and no one would have the authority to contest your decision. But I would like to say, sir, that I am very, _very_ sorry for being late, and if you don’t fire me today, I’ll come in early or stay late, if that would rectify my tardiness today. And I do swear that I will arrive on time from now on.”

Mister Bunnou smiled a little, the kind of smile that made Roxas think the man had a secret or knew something that Roxas didn’t. “Yes, Roxas, you will.”

He rose from behind his desk and moved towards the blond, that same smile in place. Every step made Roxas tenser—he’d never been in such close proximity to his boss before.

“Th-thank you for giving me another chance, sir,” he forced out while attempting to smile. “I’ll just get back to work—”

“Not just yet, Roxas,” Mister Bunnou interrupted gently. He was only about a foot away now and Roxas felt an almost over-whelming urge to run. But Mister Shichiro had finished closing the blinds and now stood in front of the door. The sound of the lock clicking into place set Roxas to trembling; he gulped.

“S-sir?”

The smile his boss had been keeping in place vanished. “You’re going to do exactly as I say, Roxas,” he whispered, “or I’ll fire you, and I’ll blacklist you. I know you’re smart so don’t be an idiot.”

“W-what?” he almost couldn’t believe his ears. Was his boss blackmailing him? “I don’t understand…”

A hand on his shoulder made him turn and he found that Mister Shichiro had silently moved to stand right behind him. The sudden closeness made him jump and he stepped forward, right into Mister Bunnou’s waiting arms. His eyes widened as he looked up at the taller man, confused and panicking because he was being held against his boss’ chest and his boss’ right-hand-man was so close behind him that he could feel breath on the back of his neck and he didn’t know what to do.

“S-sir?” he forced out, voice higher than it normally would have been. To his horror, one of the hands on his back began to move down and tug at his shirt. “Mister Bunnou! What are you doing?” His panic was clear in his voice and it made the two taller men smile.

“Relax, Roxas,” Mister Shichiro ordered softly. “Just do as you’re told.”

This was not happening. It couldn’t be. “B-but…I…” He struggled to pull away from the two of them as a second pair of hands wandered around his torso and began unbuttoning his dress-code-approved button-down white shirt.

“Roxas.” The warning tone Mister Bunnou used made the blond freeze and he looked up into golden eyes. “Do you want to continue working for Kingdom Hearts Incorporated?”

“Y-yes, of course, but I don’t think this is appropriate, Mister Bunnou,” he explained, half pleading to be let go and to not have his clothes taken away. Mister Shichiro was still working on his shirt and Roxas did his best to keep the fabric wrapped around his body without breaking the eye contact he’d become locked in.

“Then you’ll do exactly as you’re told, and you won’t tell a single soul.” It was clearly a threat, and the way Mister Bunnou purred it made Roxas shiver in fear.

“I…y-yes, sir…” he submitted, finally lowering his blue-eyed gaze to the floor; a strong hand gripped his chin, lifting it.

“You will call me Xemnas while in my office, Roxas, and you will never hide your eyes from me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes…Xemnas…” Shit, there were tears forming under his eyes but he really didn’t want to cry right now. That wouldn’t help anything.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. It’s what he wants. Don’t cry. Just do what he says and get out as fast as you can. Go back to your desk and do your work. Stay after to make up for wasting time. Keep your job._

“Good boy. You’ll call Mister Shichiro by his first name, as well,” Xemnas whispered, one finger tracing along the edge of Roxas’ jaw; the blond nodded then turned his head far enough to see Mister Shichiro’s face.

“What is it?’ he asked softly, and the scarred man gave a cruel smile.

“Saix.”

Roxas looked back to Xemnas and waited for the white-haired man to tell him what to do. The hand that had been gripping his chin moved up to grab onto his blond hair and he bit his tongue to keep from letting a pained sound escape him. Slowly, pressure was applied to the top of his head until Roxas allowed himself to be pushed down onto his knees.

_No…_

“You know what to do, Roxas.”

He did. It made him want to puke and he was on the verge of bursting into tears, but he knew what he was supposed to do. With trembling fingers, the blond reached up until he found the buckle of his boss’ belt and clumsily opened it before moving onto the zipper of the black dress pants and slowly pulling it down. To his surprise and disgust, the man wasn’t wearing any undergarments so as soon as the zipper was open, Roxas could easily see the anatomy underneath.

“Don’t forget the button.”

Shit, he really was going to puke.

_Please don’t make me do this. I can’t. I don’t want to. This is so wrong._

But he didn’t say any of the things he was thinking and instead undid the button on Xemnas’ pants, as he’d been told. The fabric immediately went slack and fell to pool around the tall man’s ankles, and Roxas was left with a view of Xemnas’ privates. God, how had this even happened? How had he, of all people, ended up in this situation?

Fingers combing through his hair made Roxas look up in time to see Xemnas grin at him.

“Go on.”

The blond hesitated, his gaze flicking between his boss’ face and the flesh that was uncomfortably close to his face. He felt the presence behind him draw closer and shivered when lips ghosted against his neck; Saix had knelt behind him.

“S-Saix? Ah!” Teeth bit into the side of his neck and Roxas couldn’t help the jolt of pain-pleasure that coursed through him no matter how hard he tried to fight it. At the same time, hands tugged at his shirt to pull it partially off his body, revealing the sleeveless white undershirt he also wore. Roxas’ face heated in a blush the longer that Saix focused on that spot on his neck, and his breathing quickly became uneven. One of the hands slid up under his shirt to stroke his chest as the other moved down to fiddle with his belt.

“N-no,” he whimpered, grabbing onto Saix’s wrist to stop him from undoing his belt—the mouth that had been licking and sucking at his neck for the past moments instantly bit down, hard enough that Roxas cried out and cringed away. Likewise, Xemnas stopped stroking his hair and instead gripped it painfully, forcing the blond to look up at him as he narrowed his golden eyes.

“Do as you’re told, Roxas,” he reminded his employee, and Roxas gave a small nod even as his blue eyes began filling with tears. “Good.” A small yank on his hair brought the smaller male so close to Xemnas’ groin that he had little choice but to open his mouth and do what was expected of him.

A bitter taste immediately coated his tongue and he tried not to gag since that would probably get him in even more trouble. While he was occupied with that, Saix easily broke the hold on his wrist and continued opening Roxas’ belt and pants so that he could slip his hand inside. He palmed and rubbed, forcing small sounds from the blond that Roxas did his best to hold back.

“Faster, Roxas,” Xemnas commanded, his voice slightly breathy, hand once more combing through his employee’s hair as Roxas complied.

_Just pretend. Pretend and it won’t be so bad. Pretend._

It was hard, though, to pretend that the object in his mouth wasn’t his boss’, that he wasn’t being groped and marked by the CEO of the company he worked for. He tried, but there were too many hands, and the mouth on his neck made it impossible to pretend that he wasn’t doing this. And, in spite of how much he hated what was happening and that he wanted to vomit and was crying, his body was reacting to Saix’s touches in ways that made Roxas ashamed of himself. How could he possibly be aroused by the touches of a man he had no attraction to? A man who was touching him against his will?

“Too slow, Roxas.” The hand tightened again and Roxas nearly choked when Xemnas’ hips thrust forward, forcing himself farther into the blond’s mouth.

“Nng!” Taking deep breaths through his nose and with his eyes watering, Roxas struggled to increase his ministrations so that Xemnas would be satisfied, anything to keep the tall man from doing that again. It seemed to work, because the hand in his hair relaxed and he could hear quiet sounds coming from his boss; it made him want to bite down as hard as he could. He wanted to hear Xemnas scream and see the man bleed because it was what he deserved for doing this.

Without warning, Xemnas bucked again and Roxas’ eyes widened when he felt a thick substance fill his mouth. He gagged, jerking away from the white-haired man, and turned his head to the side with the intention of spitting it out; a hand clamped over his mouth and Saix put his mouth by the blond’s ear.

“Swallow it.”

Frantic, Roxas shook his head and tried to pry the hand off his face, but Saix was too strong for him. His nose was covered as well so that he couldn’t breathe. Only when he started to feel lightheaded did he give in and swallow, and then Saix released him so that he could fall forward, his hands braced against the carpeted floor as he gasped and panted for air. The taste lingered, sour and unpleasant; he was probably going to have to wash his mouth out a dozen times to get it to go away.

“Clean yourself up then return to your desk and work for the remainder of your shift, Roxas,” Xemnas’ voice commanded from somewhere above him, accompanied by the rustling of fabric and the _clink_ of metal on metal; Saix got up and moved away.

Keeping his gaze locked on the floor, Roxas wiped his mouth off with one hand and his eyes with the other. Then he shrugged his shirt back on and buttoned it, his fingers clumsy and uncoordinated so that it took longer than it should have. After tucking it back into his pants, he zipped and buttoned those and fixed his belt, then stood. He knew he looked disheveled and like he’d been crying, and there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn’t look that way.

Without a word, he left Xemnas’ office and made his way back to the elevator. The solitude seemed like a blessing once the metal doors slid closed and Roxas tilted his head back to keep fresh tears from falling.

“Shit…”

What was he supposed to do, now? Xemnas was letting him keep his job, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to keep working here after that. It had to be illegal, what had just been done to him, and there was a hickey on his neck—how on earth was he supposed to explain that to his coworkers downstairs? They would think he instigated sexual interactions with their boss in order to avoid being fired!

_And when I go home, if he sees…no, don’t think about that. He doesn’t have to know. No one has to know about what just happened._

It was too shameful to admit to anyone that he’d been forced to give his boss a blowjob while the company’s CEO felt him up. Roxas would rather die than let anyone find out. So when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he took a deep breath before stepping out onto the floor. Dozens of eyes landed on him and he forced a small smile to show that nothing was wrong. He hadn’t been fired. There would be no crying or emptied cubicles today.

No one said a word as the blond went to his cubicle and sat at his desk. He didn’t feel like working anymore. Not a single fiber of his being cared about the countless, tiny tasks he had to accomplish today, just like all the other people on this floor. They were all just tiny cogs in a big machine and the loss of one didn’t do much to damage the company as a whole. Besides, they were like worker bees—replaceable.

Hours later, once his shift was ended and Roxas had left the building along with his hundreds of cubicle-bound coworkers, he got into the small car he owned and sat there for a moment. It had been almost impossible to keep it together during those hours, knowing that, at any moment, someone could come by and ask him what happened, and he would lose it. So he took this opportunity, when he was safely alone in his car, to rest his forehead against his steering wheel and let a few tears escape.

Nothing was okay anymore. How had his life gone from wonderful to awful so quickly? Just last night, they’d celebrated and even spoiled themselves a little bit. Then he’d been late to work and had to do _that_ just to keep his job. It wasn’t fair. Why did it have to be him? Why, on today of all days, did he have to be late?

_There’s nothing I can do about it now. I just need to get home or he’ll be worried. That won’t help anything. Just get home. Get away from this place._

A deep breath steadied the blond and he put on his seatbelt before starting the car. It was silent the entire drive back to his apartment, though he normally would have turned on the radio or at least hummed to himself. But not today. Today was not a day for music. Even when he parked in front of the apartment building and let himself inside, he didn’t let out so much as a heavy sigh. All the way up the stairs and to their door. The jingling of his keys was the loudest sound, and he hoped with all his might that the other man living there wouldn’t notice that something was wrong.

“I’m home,” he called quietly, his voice lacking its usual cheer and energy. He dragged his bag along the floor once inside, not having the energy to pick it up and carry it properly. Through the entryway and past the kitchen to the living room, where a tall, lanky man with vivid red hair was sprawled out on the couch.

Green eyes looked at him, accompanied by a bright smile. “Hey, Rox.” Then confusion clouded the eyes. A frown followed by concern creased the man’s forehead. “Are you okay?”

Roxas nodded, averting his gaze because Axel always seemed to know when he was lying. “Just had a long day. I’m going to bed early tonight.”

With that, he turned and went into their bedroom, shutting the door behind himself. It was all he could do not to burst into tears, to go back to the living room and collapse onto the couch, sobbing as the redhead tried to comfort him. Even if he did that, he didn’t think he’d be able to tell Axel what was wrong. How was he supposed to tell his lover that he’d been sexually assaulted at work? By his boss, no less?

There was no way. He just couldn’t do it. So he left the door closed and wandered into the bathroom to shower and scrub out his mouth a few times before dressing in his black and white checkered pajamas and crawling into bed. Axel was still in the living room—he could hear the TV—and part of him wished the older man had been waiting for him, had pulled him into a hug and softly urged him to speak his mind, to tell him what was wrong so the green-eyed man could fix it for him. But he also knew that Axel knew he wouldn’t be able to do it, and that was why the redhead hadn’t decided to wait for him.

_He knows me too well._

But that was to be expected, after they’d been living together for so long. Two years by now, at least. Axel knew him better than anyone, and Roxas liked to think that he knew just as much about the lanky redhead. Tonight, though, it wasn’t much comfort to know that Axel could tell something was wrong, and he curled up on his side of the bed with the blankets pulled up to hide part of his face. He was still awake when the TV shut off, when the door opened then closed and footsteps sounded.

Holding perfectly still, the blond pretended to be asleep as he listened to Axel getting ready for bed in the bathroom, though when the redhead finally joined him, arms slid around his waist and a body pressed against his back.

“I know you’re awake, Roxas,” the older man whispered, and Roxas let out a sigh.

“Yeah.”

“You’re really terrible at pretending.”

“Yeah.”

A warm cheek nuzzled against his cotton-covered shoulder. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Roxas bit his lip. “I…can’t.”

“Why not?”

_Because it’s disgusting. It’s shameful and you’ll hate me for not fighting more. Why wouldn’t you? I gave my boss a blowjob and my other boss felt me up and I didn’t do anything to stop either of them._

“Roxas, you’re shaking. Seriously, what’s wrong? Did something happen at work?” There was so much concern in Axel’s tone that Roxas couldn’t take it. He broke, tears running down his cheeks to drip onto his pillowcase as he sobbed into the fabric. The arms around him tightened and he could hear Axel murmuring to him in an attempt to calm him down, but it didn’t help. He felt so dirty, so used and worthless that being close to Axel only made him feel guilty, too. Yet he didn’t have it in him to pull away, so he let the taller man hold him and just cried until no more tears would come and his throat hurt.

“I-I’m sorry, A-Axel,” he gasped, fingers tightly gripping the blankets as if he was afraid they might be torn away to reveal the hideous thing that Xemnas had made him into. “I w-w-wish I could t-tell you, but I j-just can’t.”

“It’s all right, Rox,” the redhead soothed, gently rubbing the smaller male’s back in a comforting fashion. “Shhh, it’ll be all right. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m here for you. I’ll help you.” Lips pressed against his shoulder and Roxas was glad the lights were off so that Axel wouldn’t see the mark that he was sure was on his neck from Saix biting him.

“I know.” It was barely more than a whisper, but Axel heard it. His only response was to pull Roxas even closer, and the blond turned so that he could bury his face in the older man’s chest.

“I love you, Axel,” he forced out, and felt lips press against the top of his head.

“I love you, too, Roxy.”

It made him feel better to hear it. Not much, but some, and lying there wrapped in Axel’s arms, knowing he was loved and safe as long as Axel was there, helped him relax and finally get rid of the images that had been plaguing him all day. Finally, he managed to forget what had happened, and pressed closer to Axel as a result. At least he would be able to sleep and knew he was safe even if he had nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to do this? Why did it have to be this way? He’d never done anything to deserve this. Nothing.

“Roxas?”

The blond almost flinched to hear his name, blue-eyed gaze never leaving the mirror above the bathroom sink. He hadn’t slept well despite Axel’s presence—there were bags under his eyes and he was paler than normal. All-in-all, he looked exhausted

“Rox?” Axel appeared in the doorway, hair and clothes still rumpled from sleep. “You haven’t gotten dressed yet?” Concern filled his green eyes and he touched the shorter male’s shoulder. “Are you all right?”

Nodding, Roxas finally tore his gaze from the mirror and slipped around Axel so he could go to their closet. His fingers worked habitually to remove his pajamas and replace them with his work clothes, a clean white button-down, gray tie and black slacks. It was as he was straightening his tie that he felt arms wrap securely around his waist, the weight of a chin on his shoulder.

“Stay home today,” Axel commanded gently. “You look exhausted. Stay home and rest.”

Nothing had ever sounded better. He could change into jeans and a hoody, settle on the couch with a blanket, take a nap. Axel would be home, so they would finally get to spend some real time together. More than anything, Roxas wanted to say yes.

_He’ll be pissed if I skip work._

A shiver of fear went through him and the blond finished adjusting his tie.

“I can’t.” He gave Axel a wistful smile and pecked the taller man on the cheek. There was a sad look in those green eyes that Roxas had a difficult time ignoring as he finished getting ready for work then went into the kitchen. As usual, a breakfast was ready and waiting—toast with butter and jam, orange juice, bacon and eggs.

It was never lost on Roxas how lucky he was to have Axel. The redhead spoiled him with hot meals, tender kisses and warm nights. Roxas never wanted for attention. A heavy sigh and Axel was there.

So Roxas bottled up his fear and dread of what may be waiting for him at work, bottled it up tight so that his lover wouldn’t force him to stay home. Doing so would only make matters worse, and he wasn’t willing to let that happen.

Keeping a calm expression, he sat at their small kitchen table and served himself breakfast. His gaze stayed locked on his plate as Axel joined him, the older man’s lanky frame seeming to spill out of the confines of his chair as if he wasn’t entirely in control of his long limbs. Normally, the sight of him would have put a smile on Roxas’ face and he’d have teased him about it. But not today. Today, he kept quiet and ate his breakfast with his eyes down. It was obvious to them both that whatever had been bothering Roxas the night before was still on his mind.

_How am I supposed to be productive at work if I spend the whole time waiting to be called to his office? He didn’t tell me anything about when or how often he’d call for me or even if he’d do it again. He did make it sound like it wouldn’t be a one-time thing, though._

Roxas shuddered, his imagination running wild with what might happen the next time Mister Bunnou asked for him. If a blow job had been the beginning, and it was probably going to get worse, then…next time…

A hand touched his cheek and Roxas lifted tear-filled blue eyes to find Axel staring at him. Shit, he hadn’t realized he’d started crying. With jerky movements, he wiped his eyes and forced a smile.

“I’m okay,” he lied, hoping the redhead wouldn’t question him.

“Roxas.” Axel’s tone was pained and it sent a wave of guilt over Roxas that the blond thought he would drown in. “Please, tell me what’s wrong. If someone’s bothering you at work, or if you’re hurt, you can tell me. I know I don’t make a lot of money as a writer, but I can help.”

“It’s…” What was he supposed to say? That his boss had sexually assaulted him so that Roxas could keep his job? “My boss just gave me a hard time yesterday for being late.”

Axel’s expression hardened. “Did he harass you? If he did, you can report him. It’s illegal for an employer to harass the employees.”

_No, it was worse than that. It was the absolute worst thing I’ve ever had to do._

“Of course not. It was nothing like that,” Roxas assured him, “he just wanted to make sure I’ll be on time from now on. I’m just glad I didn’t get fired for it.”

Green eyes stared at him as Axel slowly leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay. So what were you upset about last night? I haven’t seen you cry like that in ages, and there’s no way that’s why you started crying a minute ago.”

Damn it, why did that man have to be so persistent? Couldn’t he just accept the excuse he’d been given?

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re too stubborn?” the shorter male asked, making his tone light and playful.

“All the time. Now spill it, Rox. I know something’s up.”

His attempt at changing the subject denied, Roxas turned his gaze to his plate and silently pushed what was left of breakfast around with his fork. “I can’t tell you.”

“Yeah, you said that last night.” Axel’s expression was unchanging and Roxas wanted to shrink under that emerald stare. “But if something so bad happened to you that you cried like that last night, that you didn’t sleep well and that you can’t even make it through breakfast without crying again, then I don’t give a damn about whether or not you think you can tell me. I’m your boyfriend, Roxas, and I love you more than anyone else in the world. I can’t just ignore it when you’re upset.”

The statement put a warmth in Roxas’ heart and he felt a genuine smile lift the corners of his mouth. Abandoning the fork, he rose from his chair and slid over to settle on Axel’s lap, nuzzling into the taller man’s neck as he was wrapped in a comforting embrace.

“I know, Axel, and I love you, too,” he murmured, slipping his arms around his lover’s torso. “If I could tell you what’s wrong, I would in a heartbeat. You know that. But…it’s a little too fresh for me to talk about. Just give me some time, okay?” He offered a weak smile to the redhead and soon found a pair of lips gently pressing against his own.

Instantly, his body relaxed against Axel’s and he returned the kiss, his eyes falling closed. But it was only a few seconds before he pulled away, much to his and Axel’s disappointment. It wasn’t often that they had time to be together, especially now that Roxas had his job at KHI and Axel worked some nights to pick up a little extra cash in addition to his writing. They were both pretty tired these days, so a little bit of intimacy during breakfast was a treat that should have lasted longer.

“I have to go to work.” Every word dripped with regret and long fingers caressed the edge of Roxas’ jaw.

“Call in. Stay with me.” The hand rubbing his lower back promised he wouldn’t regret it, but Roxas knew better. Skipping work wouldn’t bring him anything but trouble from Mister Bunnou and he wasn’t willing to risk that even if the payoff was a day full of being spoiled by his attentive lover.

“Can’t.” Another kiss, this one hasty as he rose to his feet. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

Just a few more bites of food, a drink of juice and a wave and then the blond was out the door, briefcase and keys secure in his hands. He kept a brisk pace to his car, though he was fairly relaxed—at least he was on schedule so far. Getting to work on time was easy, and he settled into his cubicle with five minutes to spare.

Relieved, the blond man relaxed in his chair and tucked his hands behind his head. At least Xemnas wouldn’t have an excuse to call him up to the tenth floor today. His coworkers would certainly get suspicious if he went missing for long periods of time every day. If his boss wanted to keep their deal a secret, then he was going to have to be discreet about it, and that was at least a small comfort.

“Mister Kenson.”

The unfamiliar voice had Roxas looking up curiously and he saw a tall man with a blond mullet standing by his cubicle. He was well dressed so he was probably one of the higher ups of the company, though Roxas couldn’t remember ever dealing with him before. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Mister Bunnou sent me to tell you that you’ve been reassigned.”

Roxas went pale. It felt like his stomach dropped out. He gulped, hoping his panic didn’t show too clearly, and tried to smile. “R-reassigned? To where? This is the only position in the company I have the qualifications for.”

A smile that didn’t make Roxas feel any better appeared on the stranger’s face. “You’ll be working as his personal secretary and errand boy from now on. It pays better than the job you have now, and the majority of your shifts will be spent on the thirteenth floor, with Mister Bunnou. Of course, if you wish to decline, you may. Just turn your resignation in to the proper office.”

_What?! Th-that’s not fair! He can’t do that! I’m not an errand boy!_

His chest felt tight. He couldn’t breathe. Xemnas’ personal secretary? That would give the golden-eyed man unlimited access to him. He’d be called into his office countless times a day and no one would notice how long it took or if the blinds were closed or anything.

“I…”

“You?” The mulletted man was waiting for his answer, smile cold and knowing. It made Roxas feel sick to wonder if this man knew what was going on, to wonder if it made him laugh to think about the owner of the company bending Roxas to his will. If this guy knew why Xemnas wanted him moved upstairs, then he also had to know that the blond couldn’t afford to just up and quit. And he was enjoying it.

_How many people did that bastard tell? Who else is in on this?_

Never in his life had Roxas felt so helpless, so hemmed in on all sides. There’d always been something he could do, some odd job or favor he could call in, or he could simply work harder to make ends meet. This was different. This was a man he barely knew toying with his life as if he was nothing more than a cheap doll at the store.

“Well, Mister Kenson? Will you be reporting to Mister Bunnou in,” he paused to check his watch, “two minutes? Or will you be handing in your resignation today?”

Several moments passed before Roxas moved. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, and slowly rose from his chair. “When will I be given time to move my things to the thirteenth floor?”

That unsettling smile grew. “They told me you were smart.”

_Bastards!_

“Report to Mister Bunnou. Once he’s finished with you, you’ll be given the rest of the morning to move and settle into your new desk.”

_Once he’s finished with you._

Roxas had to bite his tongue to keep from visibly reacting to the fear that struck him at those words. A simple nod was the only response he gave the taller blond, then he was out of his cubicle and walking towards the elevator. Dread even stronger than yesterday’s and this morning’s welled up in him as he tried not to imagine what might happen when he reached his boss’ office. He wondered, though, if Saix would be there as well or if Xemnas would be alone—what would they do to him?

 _It doesn’t matter,_ the blond thought bitterly, blue eyes locked on the elevator door as the machine carried him upwards. _Whether he’s alone or not, I’ll still have to do exactly as he says._

Did that make him weak? Maybe. He was just trying to keep his job, but was it worth it? Ugh, he didn’t know and he didn’t have time to figure it out right now because the elevator doors were opening and then he was walking towards that office at the end of the hall, the little golden nameplate making it impossible to forget what was on the other side of that door.

He only knocked once before a voice commanded him to enter the office.

Mister Bunnou was sitting behind his desk, elbows resting on the polished wooden surface, fingers steepled. “Ah, Roxas, right on time, I see. How are you today?”

Trying to be polite, the blond closed the door before moving to stand in front of his boss’ desk. “Tired, sir, but grateful to Kingdom Hearts Incorporated for keeping me as an employee.”

One of Mister Bunnou’s eyebrows went up and Roxas instantly knew his mistake.

“I-I mean, I’m grateful to you for letting me continue to work for you, Xemnas,” he hurriedly corrected himself, and was relieved when the white-haired man sitting before him smiled.

“Ah, but you only have yourself to thank, Roxas,” Xemnas crooned, making Roxas’ skin crawl. “It would be a shame to lose a dedicated employee like you.”

There was something in the taller man’s tone that Roxas didn’t like one bit. It was the way he said “dedicated employee,” as if he meant so much more by it than that Roxas was a hard worker. Still, he wouldn’t risk angering his boss by commenting on it.

“Thank you, s—ah, Xemnas.”

His smile growing, Xemnas rose from his place behind the desk and circled around it to stand directly in front of the blond employee. With one long, slim finger, he traced the shorter male’s jaw and tilted his chin up so that their eyes met.

“You follow orders well, Roxas,” he murmured, golden eyes darkening as he began to lean closer. Quickly realizing what the man’s intentions were, Roxas instinctively turned his head away so the kiss landed on his cheek.

“Hm.” Xemnas’ fingers were gentle as he gripped the blond’s jaw and turned his face forward again. “Perhaps you’re not as obedient as I originally thought. I had hoped I wouldn’t have to train you, but it seems as if you haven’t quite accepted your new role here.”

Roxas’ breath caught in his throat and he choked out, “T-train?” What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Yes, Roxas, train. If you can’t follow instructions on your own, then I guess I’ll have to teach you. Or do you simply need more exact instructions? Should I have told you not to turn away?”

The mocking tone put a blush on Roxas’ cheeks and he shook his head—he didn’t need exact instructions and he didn’t want to be trained, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

Xemnas’ tone was disturbingly calm as he stared at the shorter male in his grasp. “But you did turn away, Roxas, which means either you aren’t going to do as you’re told, in which case you should return downstairs and clean out your cubicle, or you’re under the impression that unspoken orders are optional, and if that’s the case then you are sorely mistaken. Silent orders are just as important as spoken ones. So,” the grip on his jaw turned painful and Roxas shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to whimper, “when I want to kiss you, you will not turn away, you will not struggle, and nor will you passively allow it to happen. When I want to kiss you, Roxas, you will kiss me back. Do I make myself clear?”

Kiss him back? Why? What was there for the golden-eyed man to gain from a kiss? “Yes,” Roxas managed despite his discomfort at the fingers digging into his jaw.

“Good.” Without further warning, Xemnas used his hold on the blond to jerk Roxas forward and forcefully crashed his mouth onto the younger man’s. Blue eyes widened and Roxas gasped in surprise, a mistake because Xemnas took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The tongue being shoved into his mouth tasted strange and unpleasant and Roxas immediately tried to pull away only for his boss’ grip to tighten; a second hand grabbed hold of his wrist, twisting it painfully behind the blond’s back.

“O-ow…Xemnas…” He didn’t have a chance to say anything more. He was barely able to breathe as the taller man plundered his mouth, traced and tasted every bump and curve. It was the roughest kiss Roxas had ever experienced and he hated every moment of it, hated that he could feel Xemnas’ nails biting into the skin of his face, the strain in his muscles as his arm protested the painful position it had been forced into. Even the kiss itself, though confident in its own way, was poorly performed and Roxas couldn’t help but think that his boss hadn’t kissed very much even as he struggled to breathe.

 _Axel’s better._ It was a derisive thought, viciously satisfying, spiteful and one that he wished he could throw into Xemnas’ face, make the man feel inferior to someone he’d never met. _I’m better at kissing than you, you bastard._

But when Xemnas had finally had enough, when he pulled away and stared coldly into Roxas’ eyes, the blond kept silent. Saying those things would only get him into trouble, and he didn’t want to risk angering his boss when he apparently already needed to be trained.

Slowly, his wrist and jaw were released and Xemnas patted his cheek, a patronizing smile appearing on his face. “Go and get your things, Roxas. Your new office is waiting for you.” His tone was so gentle that Roxas didn’t know how to react at first, but then he bowed respectfully and quickly left the office to put as much space between himself and the other man as he could.

At least his only responsibility for the rest of the morning was moving upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here is a list of your new responsibilities.”

The mulletted man was back, this time lacking the sly smiles he’d had earlier that morning. Instead, his entire persona was professional, and he handed Roxas a small stack of papers one by one.

“There are certain rules you’ll have to follow while working on the thirteenth floor. Read the list carefully, sign it, then bring it to my office. You shouldn’t have any trouble finding the right door. ’Mister Kuro’ is on the nameplate.”

Oh, so this was the infamous Mister Kuro he’d heard so much about since beginning his employment at KHI. Supposedly, he was in charge of Employee Relations. Roxas had never heard a single good thing about the man, except that he was always friendly even if he was threatening to fire someone.

_Yep. That’s how he was this morning._

Looked like the stories were true.

“Mister Bunnou will expect his coffee at exactly 9:15 every morning. If you’re late, or if the coffee is made incorrectly, he will personally see to your chastisement.”

_That_ sent a shiver of fear down Roxas’ spine. He was going to have to learn fast if he wanted to avoid “chastisement” as much as possible, especially if Xemnas would be dealing with him personally.

“Yes, sir.”

Still, he kept his tone and expression calm as Mister Kuro continued telling him what would be expected of him, now that he was Mister Bunnou’s personal secretary. It didn’t sound like a particularly difficult job, except that even the tiniest mistake would put him at Xemnas’ mercy. He was definitely going to have to learn fast.

“Once you’ve finished settling into your desk, take your break for lunch. Afterwards, report to Mister Bunnou. He’ll give you your first set of instructions.” Finally, that same knowing smile that Roxas had seen earlier appeared on the mulletted man’s face. “I hope you enjoy your new position within the company, Roxas.” Then he was gone, and the shorter blond was left alone in the small office he’d been given.

_Again. It’s always going to be like this. “Report to Mister Bunnou.” Every day. After every task. And every time will be an opportunity for him to do something to me. I’m going to have to keep as busy as possible just to avoid being assaulted._

Little wonder he’d been reassigned.

Sighing, Roxas leaned back in his chair and looked around. The office he’d been given was small but nice, he supposed. The walls were painted eggshell and the carpet was a dark gray, there was even a window on the wall behind him that let in enough sunlight to warm his back while he sat at the desk. Maybe he would hang a picture or two, bring in a plant or something. That would brighten the place up and make it a little friendlier.

He wondered how long he could sit in there before someone came looking for him. Not too long, unfortunately. Not if he was expected to report to Xemnas after he ate lunch. In which case, he needed to hurry and finish getting settled in so he could eat before beginning his new duties.

Blue eyes examined the meager possessions set out on the desk top. The drawers contained his folders and files, not that most of it was still relevant to his new job requirements. Still, he’d put it all away neatly so that no one would be able to accuse him of being disorderly. No way was he about to get in trouble for something as trivial as a well-kept desk.

Roxas turned his attention to the list Mister Kuro had given him—he might as well take care of it so he could go eat.

Shirt must be tucked in at all times. 

All right, no problem. He could do that.

No music.

That would be a little boring but nothing that he really minded.

Most of the rules were very plain, standard codes for a professional business like KHI. It wasn’t until he reached the last item that he sat up a little in his chair and narrowed his eyes in a small frown.

Employees of the thirteenth floor are held to a code of secrecy. Anything discussed on the thirteenth floor is never to be repeated to anyone not stationed on the floor. Immediate unemployment will befall any who break this rule without express permission from Mister Bunnou.

Okay, he could understand wanting to protect company secrets from the competition, but there was something about that rule that Roxas had a bad feeling about. Especially considering anyone below Xemnas could be fired for breaking it.

_There must be a good reason for it. It’s probably nothing to worry about._

Pushing the rule out of his mind, Roxas signed the space provided at the bottom of the page. There was nothing else for him to do in his office, not until Xemnas started giving him instructions, so Roxas got up and left the room, heading down the hall in search of Mister Kuro’s office. It unnerved him to be on this floor, where he could potentially encounter Saix or Xemnas or any of the other higher ups of the company at any moment.

Did they all know what was happening? Was he about to become the toy of the entire thirteenth floor?

A shudder worked down his spine at the thought that he might have to put up with more than just Xemnas. There was no way he’d be able to hide it from Axel if it was more than that.

Luckily, he spotted the name plate labeling Mister Kuro’s office before he saw anyone, so he dropped the signed form into the little mailbox on the wall and quickly headed for the elevator. If he was lucky, he could get all the way to the cafeteria without running into anyone he didn’t want to talk to.

The cafeteria was already partially filled by the time he got there, though he wasn’t at all surprised by that. He was a little later than he would usually be, after all, so Roxas merely got in line for a tray and went down the counter to pick out his meal. A ham and cheese sandwich, so he grabbed two packets of mayonnaise, a single-serving bag of Fritos corn chips, and a bottle of green tea with honey mixed in; he grabbed an apple as an afterthought and followed through the line to pay.

It was easy to spot the few coworkers he usually sat with once he wandered into the seating area, but Roxas wasn’t sure if he wanted to eat with them. By now, word would have spread that he’d been moved to the thirteenth floor and he really didn’t want to be assaulted with questions while he was trying to eat. Lunch was probably the only time he’d be given some peace and no way was he going to let it be ruined. Still, sitting off by himself would only start rumors, his coworkers would wonder why he was being anti-social and Roxas didn’t even want to think of all the wild stories that would start if he changed his behavior too much. So he took a deep breath, fixed a smile in place, and headed straight for the table where his friends were already seated.

“There you are, Roxas!” one of the three greeted as he reached the table and set down his tray. “We were beginning to wonder what’d happened to you.”

“Hayner decided they called you to the top floor and used you as a sacrifice in some pagan ritual,” another chimed in, and the first, Hayner, scowled at her.

“I was joking about that!”

The third rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Sure ya were, Hay.”

Roxas forced a chuckle as he sat beside Hayner, blue-eyed gaze sliding over the two sitting across the table. These three, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, had been his best friends for more years than he cared to count and he was glad he had them to distract him from whatever was waiting on the thirteenth floor. “You guys are still as crazy as you were in high school.”

“We’d have to be to get jobs in the same place as you, Roxy,” Hayner joked, but it was dry humor. They all knew they’d only ended up working at KHI together because of the economy, and that if they’d had a choice, none of them would ever have thought to apply to the corporation. At least not this branch. 

Personally, Roxas had always wanted a more active job than sitting behind a desk, sorting files and filing forms all day, and he knew it was the same for his friends. It honestly amazed him that Hayner was still working here—the blond had a temper and was bursting with energy at all times, so sitting in a cubicle day in and day out had to be driving him mad. Olette was better suited for the office life but not this. She’d always wanted to be a teacher and was stuck here instead. And Pence, well, Roxas didn’t know what Pence had intended to do with his life, though it wouldn’t have surprised him to learn that his friend wanted to go into science in some way. He didn’t always act it or look it, but Pence was pretty smart.

_Stupid economy. We’d all be living our dreams by now if it hadn’t crashed. Now we’re stuck here, them in cubicles pushing pencils and me, well, making coffee and running errands and doing whatever else Xemnas tells me to do._

Shaking his head to rid himself of the unpleasant thought before it could fully form, Roxas tore open one of his mayonnaise packets and squeezed the contents onto his sandwich only to realize that he hadn’t grabbed a plastic butter knife to spread the mayo. For a moment, he contemplated taking the time to go get one, then shrugged and used his finger—he didn’t mind getting to lick off the extra.

“So, Rox,” Hayner began, leaning back in his chair with a casually curious expression and a can of soda in his hand, “how’s the thirteenth floor? Never thought they’d bother bringing up someone from our department.”

Well, that had taken about as long as he’d expected; Roxas used chewing a bite of his sandwich as an excuse not to answer right away and pretended to be thinking about the question. Stalling—and to be a little bit mean to his friends because he knew they were dying to know—he took a second bite. It was easy to see their impatience growing, but Hayner’s was worse than the others’ by far. By the time Roxas finished chewing and swallowed his second bite of sandwich, the other blond looked about ready to crush the can of soda.

“It’s boring.”

A simple answer to cut off further questions. He knew if they kept asking him, kept pestering him to know what on earth it was that he was going to spend his days doing, he would tell them things no one ever wanted to hear. They were his best friends, the three people closest to him after Axel, and if he couldn’t tell Axel, he certainly couldn’t tell them. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to.

“I have to bring Mister Bunnou his coffee and run errands, send memos, basic secretary stuff. Nothing exciting.” Another shrug and a drink of his tea to signal that he had nothing more to say on the matter.

Hayner looked mildly disappointed by that, as if he’d expected the thirteenth floor to be a world of intrigue and mystery and secrets. It probably was, but Roxas hadn’t seen that part of it and he doubted he would. Hell, he’d been forced into one secret and he hated it. No way was he going to get involved in any of Xemnas’ other schemes.

“I bet it’s nice up there, though,” Olette commented with a small, hopeful smile. “I’ve never been to the thirteenth floor, but it’s probably really fancy since it’s where the offices are.”

True. “Yeah, it’s pretty nice, but nothing special. Not like I get to enjoy any of that luxury, anyway. I’m just Mister Bunnou’s new secretary so whatever he says, goes.” Oh, maybe he shouldn’t have phrased it that way, even if it was true. It was an innocent enough sounding thing to say, so they probably wouldn’t notice, right? Especially if he just kept nodding and paid attention to the conversation that was hopefully going to shift to something other than himself soon.

Luckily for him, Pence noticed the time and stood. “Guys, we have to get back.”

Hayner sighed. “Already? But Rox just got here!”

“I was late,” the blond pointed out. “You guys go. I’ll see you later—we should grab a drink tonight or something.”

That cheered Hayner up right away and within moments the three were gone. The cafeteria emptied quickly, and soon Roxas found himself alone. It was odd—he’d never been alone in the cafeteria before, so sitting there with nothing but the white ceiling and walls, the gray tiled floor and slightly messy tables for company was a little uncomfortable. Every sound he made seemed louder than normal and he almost felt like he was intruding on something or like he wasn’t supposed to be there. True, he usually ate earlier than this and he was done with his food, but he didn’t have to be back upstairs yet and the idea of checking in with Xemnas wasn’t exactly appealing.

_I should get back…if I’m late, he’ll have an excuse to harass me again…_

Immediately, the blond was out of his chair, dumping his trash and headed towards the elevator to return to the thirteenth floor and report in. Maybe being early would earn him some sort of favor and he wouldn’t have to deal with…that…as often. As long as he worked hard and kept busy, he would be all right. There was no reason for this situation to work any differently.

Shoulders and back straight, expression calm and even with a small smile, Roxas left the elevator and stepped onto the top floor, turning straight for Xemnas’ office. His knock was met with a quiet, “Come in,” and he opened the door with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Mister Kuro said to report to you when I finished my lunch,” he said by way of greeting, shutting the door behind himself and stepping up to the golden-eyed man’s desk.

Xemnas smiled. “I thought you’d still be eating, Roxas. You’re nearly ten minutes early to come back.”

“I didn’t want to be late on my first day as your secretary.”

The smile became a smirk and Xemnas nodded towards the door. “Be a good boy and lock that.”

_Shit. Bad plan. Never come back from lunch early._

His movements stiff, Roxas did as he was told then froze at the next words that came out of his boss’ mouth.

“Now come here.”

_God, no. Not today. Not now. I have work to do…I think. Right? Or is this it?_

His fingers trembled as he released the door lock and he clenched them into fists as he turned to face the man seated behind the desk. With slow steps, he crossed the office; Xemnas gestured him to come around the desk and turned his chair as Roxas obediently came closer.

“Sit.”

He stopped. What? His confusion must have been obvious because Xemnas chuckled and turned his chair farther, gesturing at himself.

“Sit, Roxas.”

_What the hell? He can’t be serious! No way am I sitting in his lap!_

“Roxas,” a warning tone this time, “have you forgotten our discussion this morning already?”

That bastard. Did he really think Roxas could so easily forget an encounter like the one they’d had before? He could still feel a sting in his jaw from where Xemnas’ nails had dug in, and his shoulder was going to be sore tomorrow from being wrenched the way it had been. Yes, he still remembered. It was going to be a long time before he would manage to forget.

“No,” the blond eventually responded, but he still didn’t move, so Xemnas sighed and reached out to grab onto the smaller male’s wrist. Roxas stiffened, thought about yanking free and leaving the office, yet he barely resisted when he was pulled forward and turned around. An arm snaked around his waist and pressure was applied to the fronts of his hips until he gave in and sat, landing a bit lopsidedly on Xemnas’ lap. It was uncomfortable and yet he fought the urge to squirm around—he didn’t want to create friction and accidentally make things worse for himself.

A chuckle sounded by his ear as that same arm slid up until a hand pressed on his shoulder, making him lean back against a chest that was stronger than it looked. Now Roxas gave in and shifted, trying to get more comfortable against this body that was so unfamiliar to rest against. He wished it was Axel’s lanky frame because then he would know just how to place himself to be entirely content, but with Xemnas, he had no idea what to do.

“Relax,” came the quiet command, and Roxas made a frustrated sound. He was trying, damn it! This wasn’t exactly easy!

Suddenly, hands went to his hips and pulled, shifting him over and back until he was squarely set with nowhere to go. The movement startled him and he let out an undignified squeak, making Xemnas chuckle, and Roxas’ face burned an embarrassed red.

“Cute. Now, relax and behave yourself so I can get some work done.”

What the hell.

“Don’t I have to run errands or organize files or something?” the blond dared to ask as the chair was turned to half face the desk once more and Xemnas reached around him to work with the documents there.

“Not today. You’ll start your new duties tomorrow morning.”

So he was just supposed to sit there for the rest of the day and do nothing? That seemed completely ridiculous to Roxas, but he didn’t risk asking again. He didn’t want to sound like he wanted to be given a task because there was no telling what Xemnas would come up with for him to do, especially since he was already sitting in the older man’s lap. Roxas was just thankful that his boss wasn’t aroused.

“All right,” he conceded, forcing his muscles to loosen and relax against the still-strange body beneath him. If he hadn’t been so unsettled by all of this, he might have managed to take a nap, but having Xemnas in such close proximity made that impossible. If he couldn’t sleep well with Axel holding him, then there was no way he’d manage to doze off like this.

With no warning, a kiss was pressed to the side of his neck and Roxas stiffened, blue eyes darting sideways to see Xemnas smirk at him.

“Don’t look so surprised, Roxas,” he admonished, his tone teasing. “Your duties as my secretary start tomorrow, but I expect you to be fully prepared for anything I might think of for the rest of your shift today.”

Slowly, Roxas nodded. “Yes, Xemnas.”

He was in for one hell of a shift.


	4. Chapter 4

This was wrong on so many levels.

His whole body felt way too warm. He was actually surprised that there wasn’t sweat on the back of his neck after Xemnas had been breathing on it for so long. That wasn’t the problem, though. Roxas could handle being this close to the other man. What he couldn’t handle was the hand that had found its way into his pants and settled over an extremely sensitive body part. And rubbed. Maddeningly. It wasn’t enough to really get to him, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable, to make his breathing uneven and every now and then he had to hold back a small sound. Xemnas was teasing him and it was driving him crazy.

_What sort of sick game is this to him? He makes me give him a blowjob and kiss him, now I have to sit on his lap all day while he feels me up and now I’m this weird almost-aroused thing but there’s still half an hour until my shift ends so he could make this worse if he wanted and still be finished before it’s time to clock out._

Frustration added to the mixture of emotions Roxas was already feeling as he looked at the clock. Thirty minutes. Could he deal with this for another thirty minutes? What Xemnas was doing to him didn’t feel _bad,_ but he couldn’t like it because it was Xemnas who was doing it. If it had been Axel, he’d have yelled at the redhead to quit being a jerk.

_Axel…_

The hand on him stilled and Roxas realized too late that thinking about his boyfriend had increased his body’s reaction to Xemnas’ gentle touches.

“Roxas.”

_Shit, no, not good._

“Yes?” He tried to keep his tone as innocent as possible despite the fact that his face was flushed and he was breathing a little harder than was necessary.

A kiss on the side of his neck that almost made him shiver. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No…”

Gently, the hand stroked and Roxas’ breath caught in his throat; the sound of Xemnas chuckling made him nervous and he glanced out of the corner of his eye even though he couldn’t see the man sitting behind him.

“Are you sure?” There was a teasing edge to the older male’s tone and Roxas began wishing he was anywhere else but here, anywhere but in this office with this man doing this.

_This is so wrong. How did I even end up like this? What did I do to deserve being in this situation? I’ve never hurt anyone, I’ve never broken the law. I was late to work! That’s it! And now I’m stuck on my boss’ lap with his hand in my pants!_

The unfairness of it all weighed on him, helping him to forget about the touches and the kisses and the thoughts of Axel until his body calmed down to where it had been before, and to his relief, Xemnas went back to his work without another comment. He was humming quietly, something slow but that sounded cheerful. Roxas didn’t recognize it, though he didn’t hesitate to latch his focus onto the tune rather than the hand on his body.

Fifteen minutes.

_Oh my god._

If he bit his lip any harder it would bleed, but there was nothing else he could do. Xemnas had ceased to simply rub and Roxas couldn’t believe he was actually getting turned on by this because he hated the man who was touching him and yet it seemed Xemnas was much more talented with his hands than he was his mouth. As unpleasant as that morning’s kiss had been and as hard as he fought it Roxas’ body was reacting to his boss’ touches. Lips brushed against the corner of his jaw and his neck and he shivered in spite of himself; Xemnas’ hand moved faster and before he could stop himself, Roxas arched just slightly as his body tried to increase the contact.

“You’re starting to become a distraction, Roxas,” the older man admonished him, as if he wasn’t the reason the blond had moved.

Slightly out of breath, Roxas had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at his superior. “Sorry,” he mumbled once he’d gotten himself back under some semblance of control, though he knew he really wasn’t in control at all. Xemnas could decide he wanted more than this at any moment and there was nothing he would be able to do about it.

Ten minutes.

The hand abandoned him and the blond gratefully relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief that caught a moment later when he realized that his shirt was being unbuttoned. Panic struck at the thought that his tormenter had finally grown tired of his game and was going to take it a step further, but he remained frozen until Xemnas had gotten all the buttons open with just that one hand.

_What’s he doing? Why’d he do that?_

The only two things that Roxas could manage to think kept running through his mind over and over as he tried desperately to figure out what his boss wanted. It seemed he was a little more anxious than he needed to be, though, because when the buttons were open Xemnas merely stroked his fingers over the smaller male’s torso. The touches were just as gentle as they had been since Roxas reported after eating lunch, and within moments he found himself relaxing against a torso that wasn’t quite familiar yet but was comfortable enough.

Five minutes.

He barely noticed the hand was shifting until it brushed against his nipple and then Roxas gasped, his already-warm body reacting to the touch more strongly than he would have liked. Xemnas chuckled before pinching the nub and the blond let out a whimper that was barely loud enough to hear, once more biting his lip as if his life depended on it.

“I’m going to make you want it, Roxas,” the older male whispered; his underling shuddered in dread, “and then I’m going to leave you. When you leave this office in three minutes, you’re going to get your things and leave without stopping in a restroom to take care of yourself. I want you to drive all the way home before you get any relief from how I’m going to make you feel.”

Blue eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious! That—that was plain cruel! “But…I…”

“No buts, Roxas. Remember what I said about following orders.”

Unwilling to argue and get himself in actual trouble, Roxas merely nodded. Before he had a chance to do anything else, Xemnas had shoved him forward off his lap, hard enough for the blond’s hips to smack into the edge of the desk. He let out a pained sound, knowing he would have bruises later, but quieted the moment his boss rose from his chair. This was not good. This was an extremely vulnerable position and Xemnas could do almost anything to him right now, especially because his pants and shirt had already been opened and so hung loosely on his body. The prospect of his boss purposefully arousing him just to make him suffer through it was horrifying and Roxas did his best not to imagine how the man planned on doing it. Still, his hands curled into fists as they rested against the top of the desk, the papers now in slight disarray.

“Now, be a good boy and keep quiet. We don’t want anyone to interrupt, do we?”

The order and question were purred into his ear before Roxas felt a tongue drag over that spot just behind it and shuddered; Xemnas stepped forward to press against him, hands on the smaller male’s hips. Slowly, one of those hands slid up under the loose dress shirt, running over the blond’s ribcage, tracing the bones and muscles, fingers trailing over his stomach so that he shivered and tensed at the almost-tickling sensation. And up it continued until it found the small mound of flesh that Xemnas had decided to try out only a few minutes ago. The other ventured downward, back into Roxas’ pants to continue the task of palming and rubbing his quickly hardening anatomy but never gripping and stroking like his body obviously wanted.

Gently, the silver-haired man rubbed and pinched until Roxas gave in and moaned softly, stomach arching against the desktop, his whole body trembling just slightly. The moment he let that sound escape, however, Xemnas’ hands grew rough and he bit the younger man’s neck, sucking, low enough that his shirt collar would hide the mark that was sure to be left behind.

“X-Xemnas…”

God he wished it was Axel doing this to him, wished it was his playful lover rather than his boss, that he had a choice in all of this. This was torture, being turned on by a man he wasn’t even vaguely attracted to, a man he’d never even met before yesterday. It made him feel guilty that he was reacting to the older male’s touches the way he was, that he could say his name in such a breathy, obviously needy voice as he was all but pinned down on a desk, mouth on his neck, hands on his chest and groin and a body pressing against him in a way that was so suggestive he almost couldn’t believe Xemnas wasn’t taking things further.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The hands vanished, a kiss was placed on the bruise forming from the bite and Xemnas stepped back, straightening his clothing as if nothing had happened.

“It’s time for you to clock out, Roxas.”

_He can’t be serious! I won’t be able to walk like this! Everyone will see!_

Roxas was trembling and he hated himself for it, hated that Xemnas was a sadistic bastard to do this to him. He wanted to glare and snap at the man, say something about how he was going home to a lover and could Xemnas say the same? Probably not.

But he didn’t, choosing instead to remain silent as he pushed himself up and fixed his clothes. His shirt was buttoned and tucked in, his pants zipped and buttoned and his belt fastened. The collar of his shirt brushed against the bite mark Xemnas had left, stinging just a little.

_He broke the skin! Bastard!_

How was he supposed to hide that from Axel? The redhead was bound to notice and Roxas almost shuddered to think of his reaction, should he see it.

Without a backwards glance, the blond circled the desk and headed for the door. Walking wasn’t exactly comfortable—his pants were a little too tight—but he kept his chin up.

“See you tomorrow, Roxas.”

The blond paused, his hand on the doorknob. “Have a good evening, Xemnas.”

All the way to his office to get his things, clock out and then leave the building to go to his car, Roxas was paranoid of being recognized. What if one of his friends spotted him and noticed something was off? He was obviously flustered. Anyone who took the time to look would know, and he really didn’t want to be asked questions about it. That would be too much, and it was with a sigh of relief that he got into his car.

Now he just had to make it home. He could calm down by then, right? Maybe?

A glance down at himself said probably not. He was hard and all that walking around had provided just enough friction to keep him from relaxing.

“Damn it,” the blond muttered, blue eyes glaring at the steering wheel. Obviously, Mister Bunnou had known exactly what he was doing during those last thirty minutes, and especially the five before Roxas’ shift ended. He was aroused and Xemnas had ordered him not to relieve himself until he got home. There was no way for him to enforce that order, but now that Roxas was in his car, he couldn’t do anything without making a mess. He had zero interest in driving home like that and then having to clean it up.

_I’ll just have to drive home like this._

There was nothing else for it, so Roxas put his key in the ignition and twisted. The car rumbled to life and his already overly sensitive body shivered at the slight vibrations.

Great.

Driving home was torture. He couldn’t stop shifting, whether to increase the sensations or stop them, he wasn’t sure. He just needed _something_ even if he couldn’t quite decide what that something was. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel, foot tapped on the floor. The radio was turned up loud but did nothing to distract him.

Finally, he parked and rushed up to the apartment. Unceremoniously, the blond dropped his things on the counter and kicked off his shoes.

“I’m home, Axel!” he called, moving farther into his apartment. Even to himself, his voice sounded strained.

“How was work?” The question came from one of the smaller rooms and Roxas followed the voice to find his lover in his study, sitting at his desk. His shirt was missing and his shoulders were hunched in concentration, making the muscles in his back stand out.

Socked feet making barely any noise, Roxas moved from the doorway to just behind his boyfriend’s chair and slid his hands up that back, feeling the muscles shift under his touch. Green eyes looked at him, curious, and he smiled.

“Work was fine, but I missed you,” he said softly, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the taller male’s neck, resting against his torso. Axel’s back moved as he breathed and a hand touched Roxas’. “I missed you all day.”

A faint grin appeared on Axel’s face and he turned his chair to face his smaller lover. “Lucky me.”

Roxas blushed lightly, letting his gaze drift over Axel’s torso, admiring his physique. The redhead had always been physically impressive, taller than Roxas by more than a head and so lanky it seemed impossible that he could actually have muscles. But muscles he had, lean and tough and well-defined, the kind of muscles Roxas envied despite his own athletic build.

_I’m dating a god._

With slow movements, he slipped between Axel and the desk, sitting on its edge so that his feet dangled above the floor. Amused green eyes watched him and Axel leaned forward to brush his thumb over Roxas’ cheek.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked softly, referring to how out-of-sorts the blond had been last night and this morning.

No, no he was not feeling better. He felt dirty and used because his boss had managed to make him horny. It was embarrassing—Roxas rarely instigated these things and now he was doing it for an entirely shameful reason. It made him feel bad about inviting Axel to finish what Xemnas started. He didn’t say anything of that, though, and merely nodded.

“Good.” The hand on his cheek cupped and drew him into a gentle kiss.

Immediately, Roxas let his eyes fall closed and sighed, lips parting to invite Axel to take the kiss further. He shivered when a warm tongue brushed against his lower lip, tasting before it moved past to explore his mouth. It was always like this, the gentle kissing came first and, if they wanted, was followed by more urgent, rougher kisses. But it was always gentle in the beginning and Roxas never had a complaint.

His hands found Axel’s chest and traced the muscles there before moving up to wrap his arms around the redhead’s neck, pulling himself closer as the kiss grew a little less gentle. Hot breath mingled with his own as Roxas pressed against the other man. Somewhat clumsily, he moved from the desk to Axel’s lap, knees to either side of the other male’s hips. It was just as he was settling that he began to feel light-headed, that his lungs burned with a need for air, so he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against his lover’s, staring deep into emerald eyes.

“Roxas…”

Hearing his name sighed like that put a blush on Roxas’ cheeks and he looked away, a little embarrassed. There was always so much genuine affection and caring in everything Axel said and did that he often felt like he didn’t give enough of it back, though the redhead always assured him that he did. Still, he couldn’t help feeling shy now that he was straddling the taller man.

A soft chuckle sounded and he felt lips brush over his neck, making him shiver. Part of him wanted Axel to bite, wanted the man to mark him and claim him as his own so that when he went to work tomorrow, Xemnas would know that he didn’t have as much control over the blond as he wanted. He wanted to feel safe and wanted but not used or forced and he knew Axel could give him that without even trying, so he tightened his arms around the green-eyed man’s neck and pressed flush against him, trembling just slightly. Arms wrapped around his waist to hold him close and he buried his face in Axel’s neck, eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of him. Wood smoke and cinnamon, the way he always smelled, even since the first day Roxas had met him. He was so warm, giving off more heat than the blond had thought possible before knowing Axel, and he reveled in that warmth.

“Rox, you’re shaking. Are you sure you’re all right?”

There was concern in the other man’s voice that put a smile on Roxas’ lips. “Yeah.” He pressed a kiss to his lover’s neck. “I just…want you.”

To his delight, he felt Axel’s body heat up even further and watched as a pink tinge came to taller male’s skin. It wasn’t often that he said things like that, and he knew Axel liked to hear it, so he shifted and put his mouth by his lover’s ear, whispering, “I was thinking about you all day…wishing I’d stayed home with you…wanting to do things like this…” He let his voice trail off suggestively, nuzzling Axel’s cheek with his own; the arms around his waist tightened and he laughed quietly, pleased that he was having such an effect on his lover.

“I love when you get like this,” Axel admitted, his voice barely more than a growl as his hands set to work pulling Roxas’ shirt free of his pants.

Leaning back enough for their eyes to meet, Roxas smiled. “Good.”

He didn’t have a chance to say anything more before he was pulled into another kiss, though this time it was his turn to taste Axel. While the other man’s hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt, Roxas slid a hand up into the redhead’s hair and mussed the spikes, letting them slide between his fingers and loving how soft they were. His mouth was busy nipping and tugging at Axel’s lower lip, teasing it with his tongue and teeth because he knew it would drive Axel crazy. A shiver worked its way down his spine when his shirt was finally open and sagged off his shoulders, exposing his skin to the cool air of the apartment, and he shifted closer to Axel in search of that familiar body heat. Only then did he take pity on the man and actually kiss him, abandoning his now slightly swollen lip in favor of what lay beyond it.

Hands tugged at his shirt until he took his arms from Axel’s shoulders and allowed the garment to be removed completely. Instead of putting his arms back where they’d been, Roxas slid his hands down his lover’s torso—the muscles tensed under his touch and he grinned even as he kissed the redhead—to Axel’s belt. Nimble fingers worked to open the buckle, then the button and zipper beyond that. Just as the blond was pulling the zipper down, Axel pulled away from the kiss and ducked slightly, lips brushing Roxas’ cheek and jaw in the process. His own hands had wandered around Roxas’ narrow hips to fiddle with the younger male’s belt, though they froze and Axel stiffened uncharacteristically.

“Roxas.”

“Hm?” Even though he didn’t want to stop and really was getting impatient after all the waiting he’d had to do, Roxas stilled and sat back to see Axel’s expression. The green-eyed man was staring at him, his expression one of confusion and disbelief. “What is it?”

“What’s _this?_ ” Gently, he touched a single finger to the side of Roxas’ neck, low enough that the blond’s shirt would have been there before, and Roxas’ blood went cold as his eyes widened.

He’d forgotten about the bite mark.

“It’s…it’s nothing, Axel,” he mumbled, looking away because the guilt was building again and he couldn’t stand the questions in his lover’s eyes, hated that Axel looked almost hurt and a little accusing. He put a hand over the mark to hide it from view. “Just something that happened at work today.”

“What happened at work today?” the older man demanded, trying to get Roxas to look at him and failing because the blond kept averting his gaze even when Axel gripped his chin and turned his face forwards again.

“I already told you, it’s nothing.”

“That’s not nothing, Roxas!” Finally, blue eyes met green and Axel put his hands on the younger male’s cheeks to hold him still as they looked at each other. “That’s a god damn _bite mark!_ You have a hickey and it’s not from me! I…I hate to have to ask this, but...you didn’t…cheat…did you?”

The color drained from Roxas’ face and he shook his head urgently, hands wrapping around Axel’s wrists. “No! Of course not!”

Relief entered the redhead’s expression, though he still looked upset. “Then what happened? Is someone harassing you?”

_Yes. Mister Bunnou’s letting me keep my job if I let him use me. I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to do._

“You could say that,” the blond hedged, wanting to look away but not daring to because that would just make Axel more anxious than he already was.

Axel’s thumbs stroked over his cheeks and Roxas relaxed, sighing as he leaned into the gentle touches. “Roxas, if someone’s bothering you, you don’t have to keep it to yourself. I can help. I want to help. Turn them in, file a harassment report, at least.”

The suggestion was so impossible that Roxas almost laughed. Yeah, he could file a complaint to Mister Bunnou about being turned into the man’s personal plaything. “That’s…not going to help anything.”

“Why not?”

Roxas fidgeted and chewed his lip. “It’s my boss. There’s no one to report him to.” His tone was one of defeat and he pulled Axel’s hands off his face so he could lean against the other man, his head tucked under Axel’s chin. Protectively, the redhead wrapped his arms around the blond and rubbed his back.

“I was transferred to the top floor to work as his secretary today, and…I guess he likes me.” He decided to leave out what had happened yesterday, didn’t mention any of the other things that had happened or the agreement he’d made with the man.

“So quit.”

“I can’t. We need the money. We can’t afford this apartment if I don’t have a job.”

“You can get a job somewhere else.”

Frustrated, Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists. “There are no other jobs, Axel. Trust me. If I could work somewhere else, I would. Besides, my pay is higher as a secretary than it was as a clerk. I can put up with a little…overfriendliness if I have to.”

The arms around him tightened and Axel’s tone took on a possessive edge. “I don’t want you to have to put up with it.”

No kidding. Roxas didn’t want to have to put up with it, either, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Besides, once he started his secretarial work, he was sure he wouldn’t have enough time for Xemnas to harass him too much. Certainly not like he’d done today.

“It’s all right.” He smiled even though the other man couldn’t see it. “I’ll be all right. It’s only until the economy’s back up. Then I’ll quit and find a new job. Okay?”

A hand lifted his chin so that his eyes met Axel’s. “Fine. But if he does anything to you, Roxas, anything at all, I want you to tell me.” There was a dark undertone to the redhead’s voice that Roxas had never heard before, one that almost frightened him. Still, he nodded, and then Axel held him close again.

It was a relief that Axel hadn’t gotten nearly as upset as Roxas had feared he might, but he knew it was only a matter of time. No way was Xemnas finished with him already, and every time Roxas came home with a new mark, it would make things worse. Axel was going to get pissed before long and Roxas didn’t know what he would do when that happened. How on earth was he going to get through this?


	5. Chapter 5

A soft chuckle sounded in the dim bedroom, shortly followed by a gasp and quiet moan.

“Axel, stop it,” Roxas chided half-heartedly, pushing the older man’s head away from his chest where Axel had chosen to place a hickey only a moment before. The mark was just one of many, seeing as how the redhead found it necessary to completely claim his blond lover after discovering that someone had tried to steal him. Roxas was littered with small red marks that were quickly darkening to an almost purple—they decorated his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and thighs, even his back had acquired a few during the two males’ transition from Axel’s study to the bedroom. He knew they would last a few days to a week, that Xemnas would see them the next day at work and probably be angry, and he didn’t care.

“But I want dessert,” the redhead purred, resisting the pressure Roxas was putting on the top of his head and letting his tongue dart out to taste the sensitive skin it found there. Another gasp escaped the smaller male and his hands tightened in red hair, though now they drew Axel closer rather than pushed him away.

“Fine,” Roxas grumbled, face lightly flushed to feel soft kisses trailing down his stomach.

Tongue slipping out, the older male made his way to Roxas’ waist, one hand stroking the blond’s hip, and paused there to revisit one of the many marks he’d already made. It was almost teasing, the way he licked and nibbled in that little dip right next to his lover’s hip bone. Such a sensitive spot, one that had a hand threading through his hair and soft, sweet little sounds escaping parted lips.

“Axel…” They’d already made love, had been resting when the older decided he wasn’t quite sated, and now Roxas was starting to feel warm all over again.

A slow lick made the blond arch off the bed just slightly. “Yes?” the word was purred whilst hot breath caressed his skin; Roxas tightened his grip in Axel’s hair.

“Don’t tease me.”

The older male chuckled, green eyes examining the anatomy before him. “A moment ago you didn’t want me touching you. Now I’m not touching you enough. Make up your mind, Roxy.”

His cheeks were burning. Roxas knew they were. The gentle, persistent attention being placed on him was embarrassing, made him want to curl up and hide under the blankets because he wasn’t worth all of Axel’s affections. Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t bear the thought of making the redhead stop, of losing the special feeling that Axel gave him, of not being loved.

“Axel,” he breathed the name, let the soft strands of hair run through his fingers. The smallest of smiles lifted the corners of his mouth. “I invited the guys over. Hurry up.”

“Mm.” Slowly, the larger male kissed his way back up the slim, toned body beneath his own until he found Roxas’ lips. He kissed the blond, softly, only for a moment as his hand cupped a slender hip. “I’ll be quick.”

That put a grin on the younger male’s face. “Not too quick,” he teased, earning a gentle bite to his ear that effectively shut him up. A moment later they were face-to-face again, looking into each other’s eyes the way they always did in these moments just before. There was a fire burning in the emerald depths to match the one in Roxas’ clear blue gaze.

Shifting his weight to the side so he was supporting himself with only one arm, Axel put his hand on Roxas’ cheek before leaning in to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, affectionate and tender, which quickly evolved into a more passionate action as Axel tilted his head and slipped his tongue between Roxas’ lips. They groaned together, twisting, the redhead’s hands cupping his lover’s waist so that Roxas was pulled around as Axel sat back against the headboard.

Turning so his back was to the older male, Roxas allowed himself to be drawn against Axel’s chest and smiled to feel hands sliding over his ribs. He was already hard thanks to what his lover had been doing to him the last few minutes, and the gentle touches now only made him feel that much warmer. His breath caught when one of Axel’s hands slipped down lower and found his erection, stroking and teasing, making Roxas’ breathing turn chaotic.

“ _Axel,_ ” the younger whimpered, hips rocking forward into that hand, his need building with every touch. So it always was with Axel.

A grin curved the redhead’s lips at the sound of his own name and he carefully wrapped his fingers around Roxas’ length. Arching, the younger man groaned and let his eyes fall closed, one hand settling on the larger male’s thigh where his nails dug in just slightly. His other reached back over his shoulder to grip fiery red hair as Axel’s hand moved up and down. It was easy to feel Axel’s erection pressed against him, warmer than the rest of the man’s body and putting all sorts of thoughts into Roxas’ head. When lips began dropping light kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck, the blond decided he’d waited long enough.

“S-stop teasing,” he commanded, shifting his weight back to add a little more pressure to his lover’s lower half.

In response, the hand on him tightened just slightly and teeth grazed against his skin, making their way down to that very sensitive spot where the neck and shoulder connect. Then Axel bit, gently at first, drawing a soft moan from Roxas; his hand pumped faster as he bit down, harder and harder, until the blond seated on his lap was gasping for every breath and practically shaking with the need for release. Axel’s biting turned to sucking as he gave the younger male a yet another hickey.

The groan that burst from Roxas in the next few moments left Axel wanting to do one thing and one thing only, and they both knew it.

Already stretched from their previous bout of lovemaking, Roxas turned his head until he spotted the bottle of lube, abandoned on the nightstand where they’d left it. With trembling fingers, he reached out and grabbed it, shoving it unceremoniously into Axel’s hand. It was just like the redhead to torment him like this even when he’d promised to be quick so they could finish before Roxas’ friends arrived. He wasn’t even surprised by what was being done to him. Still, the sound of the bottle’s cap being popped open made his shoulders tense just slightly, as did the hand on his waist that guided him forward enough to give Axel room. He could hear it as his lover squeezed the bottle, spread the gel-like substance on his palm, sticky and wet and it would be cold but he was used to that after being with Axel for so long. Then there was the gasp and slight jolt that told him Axel was busy rubbing the lube onto his own hardened length, that the cold got to him, too, and that his arousal made him that much more sensitive to even his own touches.

Chin dropping to rest against his collarbone, Roxas took deep breaths to help his body relax. It wasn’t exactly easy—not with Axel moaning like that just next to his ear, practically jacking off right behind him—but he managed. By the time his lover was finished and ready, the blond was completely relaxed.

“All right,” Axel’s voice was breathy, the way it only was during this moment, though his hands were steady as he helped Roxas lift onto his knees. With one hand on still on Roxas’ hip, Axel used his other to guide himself into the young blond—Roxas gasped, his back arching as his jaw went slack—and the redhead’s breath hissed between his teeth at the heat and tightness of him.

Groaning quietly, Roxas dug his nails deeper into his lover’s thigh and shifted. It didn’t hurt considering they’d done this less than an hour ago, but it still took him several moments to adjust to the object that had just entered his body. Axel wasn’t exactly small and it always caught the blond a little off-guard to be filled as much as he was. The heat of a tongue dragging over his shoulder made him shudder and the friction the movement caused brought another groan to his lips.

“Rox,” another lick, this one along the curve of his ear, “please tell me you’re ready.”

_Yes. Please. Go._

He barely managed to nod, his mind already getting fuzzy and only producing thoughts about what Axel could do to him. The movement was enough, though, because in the next few moments Axel had hooked an arm under one of his knees and lifted, forcing Roxas’ leg up into the air so that the blond whined, muscles protesting as they were stretched.

“A-Axel…don’t…” But then a hand was gripping his other thigh, firm but gentle, and there was nothing Roxas could do as he was lifted a few inches. He squirmed, gasping, not used to this particular way of making love. Then suddenly he was dropped, Axel using his grip on the smaller male’s legs to push him down quickly, and Roxas’ eyes went wide as a soft cry escaped him. 

“Ah…! Axel!” How had they never tried this before? Where had Axel learned it? Fuck, it felt good. Amazing. It might be his new favorite; anticipation coursed through him when he was lifted again, a little higher this time. When Axel dropped him again it was with more force so that Roxas felt him go just a little deeper than before.

“Nng…fuck, Rox…” Teeth dug into his shoulder and Roxas couldn’t help but buck his hips weakly at the small amount of pleasure-pain. Just like that, the speed Axel was using increased and the redhead began to move his own hips as well until he had to abandon his hold on the blond’s thigh in order to wrap an arm around Roxas’ chest to hold him still. Every movement had the smaller male squirming and he moaned without restraint, knowing too well that Axel didn’t like it if he held back.

Struggling to breathe, Roxas tugged on the hair in his grip. As much as he was enjoying this new position, he felt a little useless considering there wasn’t much he could do to participate. Axel was in charge of moving them both considering he still had Roxas’ leg in the air—the blond was a moaning mess in his lover’s capable hands—so he felt the need to do _something._

A particularly hard thrust from the redhead disrupted his train of thought and he choked back a loud groan, back arching. He let his head fall back, managing to not hit Axel’s head since the older male was tending to the side of his neck again, and rested it against a warm shoulder.

“Hah…nng….” He could barely keep his eyes open, the blue visible as little more than slits. Sweat was starting to gather on his skin, forming little droplets and running down, slicking where their bodies moved against each other, making it easier for Axel to move faster and faster the closer he got to his release. The redhead had to be getting close. His movements weren’t as controlled, the kisses and bites were getting haphazard, almost sloppy. And Roxas understood completely.

The familiar coiling in his belly was wound tight, ready to burst at the right touch or caress, every inch of his skin tingled and burned, flushed red as his chest heaved in an effort to get enough oxygen to his brain. Axel lifting him up and down, moving beneath him to increase the friction, had him curling his toes and calling out the redhead’s name.

“Rox…” Breathless, on the edge. He was so damn close.

“Y—hnnng…yeah…?”

A mouth latched onto his ear, hot and wet, sucking and tugging so that there was nothing Roxas could do but whine. “Touch yourself.”

It took a moment for the blond to register the words that had been panted into his ear, then his eyes widened and his brow creased. “Wh-what?”

“C’mon,” a lick to his ear made him gasp, “I can’t and—ah—it’d get you off.”

He couldn’t be serious. He wasn’t serious…was he? Roxas had never…done that…in front of someone else before. Not in all the time he’d been dating Axel, not since their relationship had graduated to a physical level. He’d always been too shy, too reserved for something like that. Axel asking out of the blue…what was he supposed to say?

“I-I…I don’t…”

“ _Please_ , Roxas.” The redhead was fighting for air now, tone and movements bordering on desperate. “I can’t…much l-longer…”

For a moment, Roxas hesitated. Embarrassment loomed—what if he somehow messed this up? It wouldn’t be the first time he’d touched himself, but in front of Axel…while they were making love…it sounded so…obscene. Could he really be that dirty, even in private?

A particularly loud groan being let out against his shoulder had Roxas sending a hand down to his own waist, pausing there in nervous hesitation. It was what Axel wanted. It wouldn’t hurt anything. He could do this. Haltingly, his hand shaking from the combination of nerves and how he was painfully close to his release, the blond squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to withstand the million things he was feeling right at that moment and gently touched himself.

,p>Fuck it had been a long time since he’d had to resort to this, but now was different. With only a little more encouragement from Axel, he gripped himself and began pumping, slowly at first despite the fact that his body raged at him to get a move on, to go faster and _finally_ finish because he didn’t know how much more of this he could take, and without meaning to he increased his pace.

“R-Rox…just a little more…”

Eyes still shut tight, the blond pressed back against his lover and let out a groan, caught between Axel’s mouth on his neck, his own hand rubbing and squeezing his erection, teasing just the way he knew Axel would have done, the stretching in his thigh from how his leg was being held up and the fullness of being taken, the waves of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him with every thrust of Axel’s hips.

The pressure was building in both of them, moving ever closer to that edge, to that final drive upwards of Axel’s hips as Roxas pushed his own down to meet him, hand twisting and squeezing to force himself higher in his arousal. As their hips met, Axel finally met his release, forcing himself even deeper into Roxas’ soft body, his fingers bruising his thigh and chest. Even as exhaustion quickly began to replace the desperation of arousal, he continued to move Roxas, faster and faster as the blond whimpered and worked himself mercilessly.

“ _A-Axel!_ ” Finally it was enough and Roxas’ world turned white as he came, crying out his pleasure, his body shaking and shuddering.

The tightening of his inner muscles forced a groan from Axel and the redhead collapsed back against the headboard, panting hard. Slowly, he let Roxas’ leg down before helping the still-quaking blond climb off his now-soft member. And then they rested, Axel propped against the wood and pillows with Roxas nuzzled into his chest, both breathless, bodies covered in sweat and a sticky white.

Absently, Axel ghosted his fingers down Roxas’ spine as he kissed the younger male’s trembling shoulder. He was shaking just as badly. No one else had ever been able to give him what Roxas did, such a complete and utter surrender to desire and need, and then perfect satisfaction that was somehow never enough and always left him wanting more, as if sating him only increased his appetite. He kissed the smooth shoulder again, wrapping his arms around the still-breathless blond protectively.

“Mine,” he murmured against the soft skin of Roxas’ neck. Hearing it put a smile on the blond’s lips and he snuggled just a little closer.

“Always.”

They laid there together for the next several minutes, pulses slowly returning to normal.

When he was still slightly out of breath, Roxas disentangled himself from Axel and climbed out of bed, wandering into the kitchen. With one hand he pushed his sweat-darkened hair back out of his face, the other plucking his phone from where he’d left it on the counter nearly two and a half hours ago. There was a text from Hayner waiting for him, asking if he still wanted to grab a drink that night.

_< < Pick up a case and come over_

He had to grin as he sent the message, since he’d told Axel his friends were already invited. They hadn’t been, but he’d known saying so would spur Axel to skip the teasing stage of their intimacy. It’d gotten him a little more than he’d been expecting, but he didn’t mind.

Once the text finished sending he abandoned the phone again and returned to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to observe his lover’s form. Axel’s hair was vibrant red, even in the gloom. His lanky form was sprawled over the bed, resting where he’d stretched out in the space Roxas had vacated. Green eyes slowly opened and peered at him, closely followed by a smile.

“Coming back?”

Silent, the blond moved from the doorway and crawled onto the bed. As soon as he was close enough, Axel wrapped the blond in his arms and drew him close, hugging him. Enveloped by warmth, the smaller of the two smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his companion’s chest. There were a few marks on the redhead’s body, on his neck, shoulder and chest, that Roxas had left. They were smaller than the marks Axel had put on the blond, but they were darker and would take longer to fade.

“When’re your friends getting here?” The question was mumbled, sleepy and soft.

“ _Our_ friends,” Roxas corrected, his voice equally as slurred as Axel’s. “Not sure…told Hay to bring his own beer.”

Axel grunted, lacking the energy to actually laugh. “Good. He always empties our fridge.”

“Yeah.”

Silence fell as the two cuddled. They both knew they needed to shower and clean up the apartment a little before their guests arrived, but at the moment, neither male had the strength or motivation to get up. Besides, Roxas wanted to absorb as much warmth and comfort as he could—tomorrow was his first day acting as Xemnas’ secretary. His nerves were going to need all the steel he could get, and he was going to enjoy the rest of his evening to the fullest extent.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time knocks sounded on the door, Roxas and Axel had both showered and were fully dressed. The TV was on as background noise and there was an open can of beer in the redhead’s hand, though he hadn’t drank very much of it yet.

“Door,” Roxas muttered, blue eyes glued to the screen. It was some nature documentary talking about dolphins and for some reason he found it fascinating.

Too comfortable to get up, Axel merely pushed Roxas off the couch with his foot. “Door,” he repeated almost mockingly, earning a baleful glare from the blond.

“Jerk.” But he didn’t argue or even swat the older man’s leg like he wanted to—that would just get him dragged down beside his lanky lover and then he’d probably be groped or have his hair mussed into an unrecognizable mess. So he filed the injustice away for later and went to answer the door, grinning as soon as he saw his friends standing in the hall.

“Took you long enough,” he joked, moving back to let the three of them in. Hayner went straight into the kitchen, his arms full of a few cases of beer that he began transferring into the fridge.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. “Bring enough?”

A little defensive, the other blond finished his task before turning around. “Maybe I’m hoping you’ll actually relax for once.”

“I relax.”

“Sure you do.” Hayner rolled his eyes and shoved a beer into Roxas’ hand. “You look fucking exhausted. Have a drink and let loose.”

Quiet, the blue-eyed blond examined the drink. He knew he looked tired, but he hadn’t realized it was to the point of Hayner pointing it out—he didn’t usually notice things like that. Maybe he should forget about work for the night and just relax. As long as he wasn’t late tomorrow, having a good time tonight wouldn’t hurt anything.

“Eh, why not.” He sighed a little before popping the tab. “Let’s relax.”

A grin broke out over Hayner’s face and he quickly picked a beer for himself. “Awesome.” Slinging an arm around Roxas’ shoulders, he led the other blond farther into the apartment, to the living room. “Hey, Axel.”

The redhead waved distractedly. “How’s it going?”

“Well, work sucks even more now that Roxy here got promoted,” he replied, then dodged out of the way before Roxas could elbow him in the ribs. “But same as always. You know.”

Axel nodded then looked to where Roxas still stood, sulking a little as he scowled at Hayner. “Hey.” Blue eyes turned to him and he grinned lazily, patting his lap. “Come ‘ere.”

Hayner sniggered and Roxas shot him a warning look before he moved to sit on the older male’s lap. They were perpendicular to each other, so it wasn’t overly cuddly or anything for the others to tease about.

No longer paying attention to the couple, Hayner placed himself on the floor in front of the TV and began rifling through the videogames stored there. Within moments, he found what he wanted and switched on the console before changing the input on the TV; the image of dolphins chasing a school of fish vanished and was replaced by the gaming console’s start up screen.

“I was watching that,” Axel complained, but Hayner ignored him as the blond continued setting up the game he wanted.

“Pence! _Battlefront_!”

Immediately, the brunet joined Hayner and within minutes the recorded sounds of a battle filled the room. Hayner was fully invested from the start, shoulders hunched to his ears and his tongue poking out as his thumbs rapidly pressed buttons on his controller.

“Think he takes these things a little too seriously?” Axel’s voice sounded quietly, and Roxas nodded before taking a drink of his beer. It was bitter and burned all the way down to his stomach—normally, he would make a face, force himself to endure a few more sips then hand what was left off to Axel. The redhead enjoyed beer and alcohol in general a great deal more than his blond lover did so he never minded finishing his drinks off.

But this time Roxas kept his expression blank. He finished his own beer within a few battles of the game then set the empty can down on the coffee table. “I call next round.”

There were sounds of acknowledgement from the two males seated on the floor.

“Rox, pass me my phone. I’m calling for pizza.”

“Pizza!”

The reaction to food was much stronger and made Axel grin—Roxas’ friends had always been entertaining. They were all younger than him and sometimes he thought they were annoyingly immature, but most of the time he liked them. Olette was quiet and kind, smart, but he’d seen her lose her temper and it was an impressive display of how tough she really was. Pence was laid-back, almost to the point of not worrying about anything in a way that Axel actually envied. And Hayner was…well, he was Hayner. Cocky and energetic but friendly, a rebel that never broke the rules that mattered or hurt anyone. They’d been Roxas’ friends since before the blond and redhead started dating, and since Axel’s work didn’t give him much opportunity to have his own social life, he’d adopted them as his own friends. It was nice, though Hayner managed to get on his nerves now and then.

Besides, watching Roxas take a controller from Pence and proceed to smack talk Hayner as they elbowed and pushed each other during the match made him grin as he found the number for the nearest pizza place in his phone’s contact list. “What kind of pizza?”

“Cheese!” Hayner shouted distractedly. “Stuffed crust!”

“It doesn’t matter to me. Cheese sounds good,” Olette confirmed, smiling her usual soft smile, and Pence nodded.

“Maybe we should order two,” Pence suggested from his spot by Roxas. “We can all chip in to pay.”

“All right.” Axel hovered his thumb over the Call button. “So, a cheese with stuffed crust. What about the other pizza?”

Blue eyes turned to him as the game loaded—Roxas was grinning and triumphant after having beaten Hayner in the round and he looked happier than he had the last two days. “You pick.” He didn’t have to add that Axel didn’t like cheese pizza because it was implied in his tone that he thought the redhead was being too nice about letting them choose for both.

“Meat lovers with peppers?”

The three guests all made faces at that but Roxas merely nodded, smile still firmly in place. Meat lovers with peppers was Axel’s favorite pizza and he rarely ate any other kind—they usually ordered half-n-half if it was just the two of them, but there were times when the blond was completely okay with sharing his lover’s favorite. As the redhead dialed the pizza place, Roxas turned his attention back to the game in time to stop Hayner from killing his character.

“Hey! You started without me!” he yelled, shoving the other blond with his shoulder.

“It’s not my fault you were distracted by your lover!”

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing! At least I _have_ a lover!”

Hayner laughed without taking his eyes away from the screen. “As if I want one! Nobody could handle me, anyway!”

This sort of banter continued as the two friends attempted to kill each other during a Heroes match, using every trick in the book to distract and outsmart the other. Roxas had more practice but Hayner was a passionate gamer, so they were on fairly even terms. Still, the match had a time limit, and when that time ran out, Axel was finished ordering the pizza, Olette wanted a turn and Hayner was cheering for his victory.

“All right, our turn,” Pence interrupted, taking the controller from the loud blond as Roxas handed his over to Olette. They moved out of the way so their friends could play, wandering into the kitchen together to grab a drink or snack that would tide them over until the pizza arrived.

Silent, Roxas took two beers from the fridge and passed one to Hayner, and they opened them at the same time. As he swallowed, the blue-eyed blond leaned back against the counter then let out a quiet sigh.

“So.” The expectant tone made him look at the other male.

“What?”

“Come on, Rox. I’m not dumb—we’ve been best friends since primary school. I can tell something’s bothering you. Spill it.” Hayner’s tone left no room for objections or excuses and Roxas turned his attention to the beer in his hand as he thought. What should he say? Confess that he’d only been moved up to the top floor so Xemnas could have unlimited access to him? That he’d lose his job if he so much as thought about refusing the man?

This was not something he felt like talking about. At all.

“I’m just stressed about transferring.” He shrugged as if it were no big deal. “You know, working as Mister Bunnou’s personal secretary is probably gonna be really stressful. I’m nervous, that’s all.”

“You can’t tell me Axel believed this shit.”

Damn, was he really that much of an open book to his friends? All this time he’d thought himself capable of hiding it when something was wrong, but first Axel and now Hayner were telling him to cut the crap and tell the truth. It made him worry if he was going to manage to keep this secret at all, even with the threat of losing his job as motivation.

Hayner must have seen his hesitation because the brown-eyed blond set down his beer and moved to stand directly in front of Roxas. “Seriously, Roxas. You’ve been acting weird ever since you got called up to Bunnou’s office for being late, and suddenly you’re transferred to be his personal secretary? It doesn’t add up.”

_I know it doesn’t but I can’t tell him what’s really going on—we could both get fired if Xemnas found out, and no way would he agree to keep it a secret. He’d tell Axel or call the cops or something, but Mister Bunnou has too much money and power to easily go down. If anything, he’d turn it around and say I used my body to persuade him not to fire me and then I’d be seen as a slut._

There was no good way for this to end if he told, so he looked away from the other man’s eyes and shrugged again. “I don’t know what to tell you, Hays. That’s just how it is.” Even though he wasn’t looking at him, he could tell Hayner didn’t believe a word. But just as the taller blond opened his mouth to demand the truth again, Axel’s voice interrupted from the living room, asking Roxas to bring him a beer when he came back. Roxas slipped out from between Hayner and the counter and got another beer from the fridge.

“Really, nothing’s wrong. Just drop it.” Then he went back into the living room without giving his friend a chance to respond and gave Axel the beer he’d gotten for him. The older male smiled and pulled him down so they could cuddle a little, one arm wrapping around the blond’s waist to hold him close. It was a warm, comfortable way to lie and he could still drink his beer, so he had nothing to complain about. He made sure not to look when Hayner finally came back into the room and flopped down on the other couch, but he knew he was upset. Roxas had lied straight to his face when something was obviously going on—anyone would be unhappy about that—and he wished he could set things right, but it wasn’t that easy and he had no intentions of telling anyone what went on in Mister Bunnou’s office. Not while that secret kept him employed.

-

“Jeez, Hayner, you’re heavy!”

Sheepish, Olette watched Pence half carry their blond friend from the apartment then turned her attention to the tall redhead standing before her. “Sorry about him.”

“Eh.” Axel waved a dismissive hand. “Used to it. That kid’s never had much self-control.”

“Yeah…well, good night, Axel. Thank you for having us over.”

“No problem.”

She waved then was gone, though he could hear the sounds of them making their way down the stairs to the front door. When it was quiet once more, he locked the apartment’s front door and began shutting off lights in preparation for going to bed. He also cleaned up the leftover pizza and threw away the empty beer cans littering the coffee table, which he was quiet about because Roxas was dozing on the couch. It was honestly kind of cute to see the blond half curled like that, a pillow hugged to his chest as he breathed slow and deep, but it also worried him. The blond had drank more than usual tonight. A lot more than usual. He’d actually been tipsy, and that almost never happened, even on the night he’d turned twenty-one. Drinking just wasn’t something Roxas did, at least before now.

Once he was satisfied that the apartment was back in order, Axel ever so carefully picked his sleeping lover up off the couch and carried him towards the bedroom. Roxas stirred at the movement, opening blurry blue eyes and looking around in confusion.

“Wha…?”

Smiling at how cute his lover was, the redhead shouldered open the door to their bedroom and gently set him down on the bed. “Go back to sleep, Roxy.”

The blond smiled sleepily, one hand latching onto the taller male’s shirt. “Sleep…” It was obvious what he wanted, and Axel would have been only too happy to oblige, but he shook his head and gently uncurled the fingers from the fabric of his shirt before kissing Roxas’ palm. “Can’t, babe. I gotta stay up so I can sleep during the day tomorrow and work tomorrow night.”

A whine escaped him and the smaller male started to sit up. “No,” he protested, voice sounding more like that of a child than a grown man. “Don’t wanna be alone.”

“Why not?” Axel allowed himself to be pulled down to sit on the bed, and didn’t stop his blond lover from crawling into his lap and curling up there.

“Nightmares.”

Nightmares? It had been years since Roxas even mentioned having a bad dream, let alone a flat-out nightmare. Acting childish like this was unusual, too. Add that to how upset he’d been the last couple of nights and the way he’d been drinking, and Axel found himself more than a little concerned. But he didn’t want to seem nosy, so he rubbed slow circles on the smaller male’s back as Roxas cuddled close to him.

“What sort of nightmares?” he asked softly, hoping to get some form of honest answer this time.

Roxas let out a quiet sigh, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warmth the larger man was giving off. “’Bout work…”

“What happens?”

“He uses me.” His voice was higher as he said it, as if even in this relaxed state it made him emotional.

“Who does?”

“Xemnas…” The name came out mumbled and a little difficult to understand but Axel made a mental note to look up any information he could about Roxas’ employers. If the blond was having nightmares about work then there was definitely more going on than he’d previously admitted.

“Does he hurt you?” he asked, keeping his voice low so that his suspicion and slowly building anger wouldn’t leak into his tone. The only response was a slight nod and Axel wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed blond protectively. “How?”

“Touches…”

Axel’s insides dropped out through the bottom of his stomach. At least, that’s what it felt like. He’d already known Roxas’ boss was bothering him at work, but if it was bad enough that the blond was having nightmares then it was a lot worse than Roxas had been letting on, and that frightened him. Roxas had promised he could handle it. Roxas said it wasn’t that bad. But Roxas was having nightmares and didn’t want to sleep alone.

It was quiet as these and other thoughts ran through Axel’s head over and over again. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch for even looking at his Roxas, for ever touching him or hurting him. If it hadn’t been almost midnight, he’d have made Roxas tell him the whole truth and gone with him to work the next day, but it was late, and the blond was already fast asleep again. The last thing Axel wanted to do was wake him, especially considering how tired he obviously was.

So he kept silent as he gently laid his lover down and tucked him in, still in his jeans and T-shirt. He then proceeded to turn off the blond’s alarm, because he had no intentions of letting Roxas go back to a job that was hurting him. Even if he lost his job, it would be better for him to be unemployed than harassed. Besides, Axel had some money he’d been saving in case of an emergency—they could live off that until the blond found somewhere else to work.

His mind made up, he quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. He’d planned on playing videogames or working on a novel until morning because he really did have work the next night, but now he had something much more important to do while he still had the chance.

Without bothering to turn on any lights, he crossed the apartment and locked himself in his study. His computer was up and running within moments and Axel wasted no time in sending a few crucial emails. The fact that Roxas wasn’t willing to tell him the whole truth bothered him, and he intended to find out exactly what was going on, even if he had to do it without his lover knowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas didn’t sleep well. He woke up what felt like every five minutes only to calm down when he realized it wasn’t time to get up yet, and fall back asleep just to wake up again. The frustration built each time he woke until he began to wonder if he shouldn’t just get up and find something to do until it was time to get ready, but around 3:00am he finally managed to fall into a semi-deep sleep and didn’t wake again until someone was stroking his hair.

“Rox, time to get up. I made breakfast.”

Blinking slowly once he managed to open his eyes, the blond sat up in bed and rubbed his face tiredly. “Time is it?”

“Almost eleven.”

“Mm.” His eyes closed again, and then Roxas realized what Axel had just said. Panic flooded his veins and he leapt out of bed, eyes wide and chest tight. “ _What?_ I have to get to work! I’m almost three hours late! Xemnas is gonna kill me!”

“Hey, relax,” Axel soothed, pulling the blond into his arms before Roxas could start getting dressed. “I already called in for you and told them you were sick today.”

Shocked at what his red-haired lover had done, Roxas stared at the taller man. “What? Why? I’m not sick.”

“You haven’t been sleeping well and I wanted you to get enough rest last night.”

“I could have waited until this weekend…it’s only a couple more days…”

Axel stubbornly held him a little tighter. “By then you could really get sick from sleep-deprivation. Besides, you drank a lot more than usual last night and fell asleep on the couch, so I know you’re exhausted even if you don’t want to admit it.”

“I’m fine,” Roxas insisted, though he partially gave in and returned the redhead’s hug.

“Yeah, because I let you sleep in and made you breakfast. Now come eat, and then I want you to spend the day relaxing. You can go to work tomorrow—they aren’t expecting you to come in at all today.”

Biting his lip, Roxas considered his options. On the one hand, he could do as Axel said and let the green-eyed male pamper him all day long. It would be nice, and he would be able to take several naps to catch up on sleep. Or he could get dressed and go to work despite his lover, apologize to Xemnas and hope the man wouldn’t be too upset with him.

_I’ll have to deal with his reaction sooner or later…might as well recover as much as I can first…_

“All right,” he conceded, “I’ll stay home. But don’t even think about turning my alarm off again. Deal?”

“Deal.” Axel traded his hold on the smaller male for holding his hand, and led him from the bedroom to the kitchen. “Brunch.”

Even though he wanted to roll his eyes at how overbearing the redhead was being, Roxas merely allowed himself to be led to his chair and sat as Axel began piling food onto his plate. Pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese on them, sausages, and a pitcher of orange juice made up brunch and there was definitely more than enough for the two of them, though Axel seemed intent on feeding Roxas as much as the blond’s stomach could handle. He didn’t object though, knowing that this was the older male’s usual reaction to being worried.

More sleep plus more food and lots of attention was the cure-all combination, according to the redhead, and Roxas didn’t dare argue. Doing so would only convince Axel even more that Roxas needed to be looked after. So he smiled and thanked him for cooking, took a few bites and assured him it was delicious, then set about cleaning his plate as Axel sat and served himself.

_He must be really worried if he thought I needed to stay home today. I don’t blame him, not after what Hayner said, but making me stay home isn’t going to fix anything. It’s just going to make Xemnas angry and then I’ll be in more trouble. Tomorrow’s going to be hell. I’ll have to go in early just to try to get as much work done as possible before he decides to punish me for skipping my first day as his personal assistant._

Punish. The word made him want to shudder, destroyed what was left of his appetite and left him feeling a little ill. What would Xemnas do? More groping? Another blowjob? Maybe worse? Probably worse. Definitely worse. Oh, god, he couldn’t do this. He’d eaten less than half of the food Axel gave him but he thought he might puke if he took another bite. His insides felt like they were tying themselves in a series of knots and tangling around each other, and his chest felt like his heart was being squeezed. Dread, pure and unadulterated, made him put his hands in his lap and stare at the table as he tried not to panic. He knew he was trembling, knew that if Axel decided to glance at him the redhead would know instantly that something was very, very wrong.

_Deep breaths, relax. You’re fine. Don’t worry about it now. Nothing’s gonna happen until tomorrow and you didn’t do anything wrong. Axel turned off your alarm and he called in for you. You won’t get in trouble. They think you’re sick. It’s fine. Relax._

It wasn’t easy, but eventually he got his breathing back under control, and that led to his insides relaxing back into their normal shapes and positions. He stopped trembling, and realized he’d been biting his lip only when he stopped and licked it to make sure it wasn’t bleeding. No, he hadn’t bitten that hard, luckily, and a glance told him Axel didn’t seemed to have noticed his panic attack.

Good. He didn’t need the redhead getting even more protective.

Before Axel could realize he’d stopped eating, Roxas took a long drink of his orange juice then picked up his fork again and finished off his pancakes. It really was a delicious brunch, since cooking was a passion of Axel’s, and it wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it would be to focus on eating rather than what awaited him at work the next day. Only a few more minutes had passed by the time his plate was cleared, and he served himself more before Axel had the chance to get up and do it for him.

“You need to sleep today, right?” he asked once he’d eaten about half of his seconds and was reaching for his orange juice.

“Yep. Picked up a shift for tonight.” A bite of pancake disappeared into the redhead’s mouth, was chewed and swallowed. “I’ll get paid just in time to help pay the bills.”

“My promotion should help, too,” Roxas commented, though he refused to let himself think about what else was involved in his promotion other than a larger paycheck. “I don’t know how much of a raise I’ll get, but it’ll help no matter how much it is.”

Axel nodded. “Right, but I don’t want you putting yourself in harm’s way for a few extra bucks, Rox. If your boss keeps bothering you, I want you to quit. I’ll work more shifts to make ends meet if I have to. You don’t have to put up with harassment.”

Roxas did not deserve the man sitting across the table. “I told you before, it’s not a big deal. I can handle it.”

“Rox…” There was concern in the older male’s tone, and the look on his face made Roxas certain that his lies weren’t convincing anyone. But he pretended not to notice and continued eating.

“What?”

Before Axel could reply, the redhead’s phone went off and he picked it up to check the caller ID, then pushed his chair back from the table and stood. “I’ll be right back.” Then he left the kitchen and went into his study, shutting the door behind him; Roxas heard the faint _click_ of the lock sliding into place.

Suspicion made him chew slowly, and to his shame he found himself straining to hear even the smallest bit of that conversation. Axel had never left the room to take a phone call before and it worried him a little, besides making him extremely curious. Who was the redhead talking to? About what? Why didn’t he want Roxas to hear? And locking the door? That was weird in its own way—Roxas couldn’t remember that door being locked at any time unless Axel was busy working on a novel and really didn’t want to be disturbed. But for a phone call?

_Is he…hiding something from me?_

The possibility hurt but at the same time Roxas couldn’t help but think that maybe he deserved it because he was hiding something from Axel and it was a pretty big secret to keep.

Taking the opportunity to stop pretending he was fine, the blond pushed his plate out of the way and rested his forehead on the table. He was still tired despite having slept in, but considering how many times he’d woken up, that wasn’t at all surprising. A nap later was probably going to be a must, but that would be okay because he could just snuggle up with Axel when the redhead decided to get in his rest before work. Of course, tonight would be awful to be all by himself in the apartment, but he’d slept alone for his whole life before his relationship with Axel reached the point of living together, and the redhead had always worked overnight shifts, so he was still used to sleeping on his own. He just didn’t want to because he knew he slept better with Axel beside him, and after last night he had the feeling he wouldn’t sleep all that well tonight, either.

The sound of a door opening and footsteps coming closer had Roxas straightening in his chair, pulling his plate closer and eating again just in time for Axel to return to the kitchen.

“Sorry about that.” He didn’t sound even vaguely apologetic.

Despite the burning curiosity Roxas felt, he didn’t ask who’d called or why, merely smiled and shrugged and kept eating.

Brunch continued in comfortable silence until nearly all the food was gone, and Axel took charge of putting what was left in containers and then the fridge while Roxas went and changed out of his pajamas. He insisted on doing the dishes once he’d returned, as was only fair, but agreed to let the taller male dry and put away. They had the kitchen clean in only fifteen minutes and wandered together to the living room, flopping down on the couch. Axel found the remote on the end table and began channel surfing in search of something interesting to watch while Roxas rested against him, enjoying the heat his lover gave off just as much as always; it was one of his favorite things about the man.

“You’re like a space heater,” he commented, not for the first time, as he snuggled a little closer.

“I do it just for you,” Axel lied smoothly, grinning, and they both laughed a little before settling down to watch the nature show the redhead had picked. It was one of Roxas’ favorites and he was completely invested within moments.

“Jeremy’s brilliant. I love him.”

“He’s too old for you.”

“He’s not old! He’s cultured and sophisticated and intelligent!”

“His hair is silver and he’s over fifty. He’s too old for you.”

Roxas huffed but didn’t argue any further. He knew Axel was just teasing him about his celebrity crush on the show’s focus, a biologist who travelled the world fishing for the most unusual or dangerous creatures that lived in fresh water, and he knew he wouldn’t win the argument anyway. Jeremy _was_ too old for him, and besides, he already had Axel.

The episode turned into a marathon, which Roxas had absolutely no complaints about, and the couple wasted away their afternoon watching Jeremy catch everything from various species of piranha to giant rays living in the Amazon. As interesting as it was and as much as he enjoyed the show, Roxas had a little bit of trouble staying awake and dozed off several times, but he’d seen most of these episodes before, so it wasn’t a big deal.

By the time the marathon ended and commercials began to play before whatever show was on next, Axel was yawning widely and kept shifting around to get more comfortable on the couch.

“Okay, bed time,” he eventually muttered, and both males got up as Axel turned off the TV with the remote still in his hand. Roxas followed his tall lover into the bedroom and wordlessly climbed into bed, since he didn’t mind sleeping in the sweatpants and t-shirt he’d worn that day. Meanwhile, Axel changed into his pajamas, washed his face and brushed his teeth, then joined the blond under the blankets.

“Takin’ a nap?” Gently, he pulled Roxas closer so the blond could tuck his head under his lover’s chin.

“Yeah.”

“Mmkay. Love ya, Rox.”

Roxas smiled and wrapped his arms around the redhead’s middle to ensure that he wouldn’t move away in his sleep, pressing close for warmth and comfort. Within moments, Axel’s breathing slowed and deepened and soon he was fast asleep. As tired as he was, Roxas couldn’t quite manage to drift off. He just kept thinking about how he was going to have to sleep alone tonight, and that Xemnas was definitely not going to be nice about him skipping work.

_He’s gonna kill me._

It would be awful, that much he was sure of, and there was nothing he could do about it. Besides quit, but he didn’t want to do that, no matter what Axel said. No way would he force the redhead to work more just because he couldn’t handle his boss. It wouldn’t be fair to Axel and he doubted they would be able to afford losing the source of income, anyway.

With a sigh, Roxas pushed the thoughts away again and nestled his face against Axel’s collarbone, right where he could still easily breathe but also so that he could smell the redhead’s cologne. It was a familiar, soothing scent, and that combined with the warmth had him drowsy within a minute. Another two and he was fast asleep.

-

Being cold was the first thing Roxas noticed as he started to lift out of his sleep, and he instinctively felt around for the blankets in order to pull them up over his shoulders. Then he realized that he was alone in bed and sat up, blinking as his gaze searched the dimly lit bedroom.

“Axel?”

There was no response, but after a moment he recognized the sound of the shower running and relaxed; Axel hadn’t left without telling him goodbye. He was okay. Nothing was wrong.

_Since when have I been so insecure?_

Dumb question. Of course he knew why the thought of not having Axel around made him nervous. But really, he was grown man. He could handle being alone in the apartment for the night. Axel wouldn’t leave until around nine anyway, and the clock on the nightstand said it was only a little after eight.

_He didn’t get much sleep. I hope he’ll be okay._

The shower stopped and Roxas climbed out of bed, wandering towards the kitchen so Axel could have the bedroom to himself while he got ready for work. Roxas’ mind had moved onto the thought of food, and he began rummaging through the fridge. Leftovers, leftovers, and more leftovers.

Pizza for dinner. Perfect.

While the microwave worked its magic on his chosen dinner, Roxas prepared a second plate for Axel then went and turned on the TV for background noise. He would probably keep something on for the rest of the evening just so he wouldn’t feel as alone.

“Got a plate for me?” Axel was in the doorway, mostly dressed and still toweling his hair. Without looking up, Roxas pointed at the waiting pizza. “Yep.” He waited as the taller male approached him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Then he was gone, back in the bedroom to finish getting ready for work as Roxas heated up their dinner.

Every passing minute was more dismal. Yeah, that was the right word. The thought of Axel leaving made his heart feel heavy and Roxas found himself wanting to ask the redhead to stay. He knew they could use the money this shift would earn the taller male, but that didn’t change the fact that he was probably going to sleep on the couch with the TV on just so he wouldn’t have to put up with the silence.

“Hey.”

Roxas jumped, not having noticed that Axel was back in the kitchen, and quickly conjured up a smile. “Hey.”

“You all right?” The redhead was concerned as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

“Yeah, fine.” He tried to sound confident but knew he probably wasn’t doing a very good job.

“Really?” Not waiting for an answer this time, Axel moved close enough to hug the younger male, his arms winding around Roxas’ waist and drawing him forward until their bodies were pressed together but they were still looking each other in the eye. “You jumped. You almost never jump.”

“Just lost in thought.” His lie earned him a searching look from those green eyes and he smiled again, weakly, but a smile all the same. “I was thinking about how much I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” Something else came into Axel’s eyes, but whatever it was, the redhead wasn’t telling.

“Will it make you feel better if I promise extra cuddles tomorrow night?” he offered instead, earning a real smile this time.

“Maybe.”

“Then I promise lots and lots of cuddles starting the moment you get home from work tomorrow.”

_I’m going to need that._

“Deal.”

Axel chuckled and sealed it with a quick kiss before letting the blond go. “I’m running a little late, so I have to take my food with me,” he explained as he transferred his pizza to a napkin and wrapped it up. “See you in the morning.”

“Bye.”

Another kiss and then the redhead was out the door, pizza and keys in hand. He wouldn’t be back until after seven, right around the time when Roxas would be leaving for work. If they were lucky, they would have time to talk for a moment and share a good morning/goodbye kiss before they had to part ways again.

The moment the door closed again, Roxas let out a heavy sigh and carried his pizza into the living room. His phone was sitting on the coffee table where he’d left it the night before, and he realized for the first time that day that he’d been ignoring it completely. So, once he was settled on the couch, he set his food aside to cool a bit more and picked up his phone. There were three unopened messages waiting for him, all from Hayner.

_> > Hey, you didn’t show up for lunch today. What’s up?_

_> > Roxas? You okay?_

_> > You better not have died in a car accident or some shit cause I swear to god if you’re dead I’m going to be so pissed._

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the last one, and the fact that Hayner had bothered to text him during his lunch break at work, at the end of his shift, and again about an hour ago. The man didn’t take the title of “best friend” lightly.

_< < Axel decided I needed to stay home today and shut off my alarm, so I slept until almost 11. And he called in sick for me. Sorry I didn’t get back to you—completely forgot about checking my phone._

Hayner’s reply was almost immediate.

_> > Okay good. Fuck. I was worried, man. Don’t do that to me._

_< < Of course I’m fine. Someone would have told you if I died, idiot._

_> > Well how was I supposed to know?_

_< < Common sense?_

Feeling better already, he abandoned his phone again in favor of eating his pizza before it got too cold and started flipping through channels. Hayner had always been entertaining to be around and to text, and as long as he had someone to talk to, he would be all right. He just didn’t want to be completely alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groaning, Roxas turned over and shoved his face farther into the couch in an attempt to block out the alarm on his phone. It was accompanied by the muffled sound of his actual alarm clock going off in the bedroom, but since he’d slept on the couch last night, he’d set his phone, too, just in case. He didn’t want to risk oversleeping and being late to work.

Which meant it was time to get up, but ugh he didn’t want to. He just wanted the noises to stop so he could go back to sleep, sink into a dream where Xemnas didn’t exist, he and Axel were rich and never had to work again, could just spend their days relaxing together without a single worry…

The last dredges of the dream faded away and Roxas sat up, rubbing his eyes and popping his back. Sleeping on the couch probably hadn’t been the best idea, but having the TV for background noise had been worth whatever soreness he dealt with today. Besides, he’d been promised extra cuddles after work, and thinking about that could get him through anything.

A yawn escaped the blond as he turned the TV off via remote, and another one during his short walk to the bedroom to shower and dress. The hot water did little to wake him up, but it put him in a better mood and helped relax the muscles that hadn’t enjoyed the couch. By the time he sat down t the kitchen table to enjoy breakfast, it was almost the time when Axel usually got back, which meant he’d need to leave soon. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to go anywhere less in his life. Maybe he could call in again—that would be plausible, right? Being sick two days in a row wouldn’t be unbelievable. But that would just make it even worse when he did go back…going today was the best of a few bad options.

There was nothing else for it, so Roxas hurried through his breakfast and cappuccino, loaded his plate, silverware and mug into the dishwasher, and grabbed his work things. Unfortunately, Axel was nowhere in sight as the blond headed for his car, and he that meant he wouldn’t see the redhead until he got home.

_Great. Today’s going to suck._

The drive was uneventful, as always, since he usually left a little early just to avoid rush hour. That, and he wanted to get there in time to get some work done before Xemnas called him for his first “secretarial errand.”

Almost no one else was there yet when he walked in, gave a short nod and crooked smile to the doorman and headed for the elevator. All the way up to the top floor. It was still weird to pass the floor he’d worked on at the beginning of the week, to know that there would be no coincidental meetings with his friends at the water jug in the corner. Still, he didn’t let any of that show on his face as he left the elevator and turned towards his office. Unlike the lobby and parking garage, there were people here, carrying coffee and folders. He recognized Saix and quickly averted his gaze rather can catch the man’s attention. No way did he want his first human interaction of the day to be with the scarred CEO.

He considered it lucky that he made it to his new office without anyone talking to him or seeming to pay him much attention. They must know that he was Xemnas’ new dog and that he was off-limits to the rest of them. How lucky for him.

Oh, perfect. There was a stack of papers on his desk, at least an inch thick, and the bright color of a sticky note sat on top.

_Roxas—_

_These need to be taken care of before lunch._

_Don’t forget my coffee._

_—X_

X for Xemnas. Coffee. Right.

The sticky note was put aside and Roxas looked over the top sheet, which turned out to be instructions for the aforementioned coffee. Well, at least he didn’t have to guess. But he had to have all these papers taken care of by noon, and he had to have the coffee by…when had Demyx said? He knew the mulletted man had told him a specific time but he couldn’t quite remember when that was. To be safe, he should go get it now.

Was he supposed to get it from the cafeteria? Was it even open this early? Or did he have to go to an actual coffee shop? No one had told him.

Biting his top lip, he read over the coffee instructions again and decided he was just going to have to ask someone. Who had been in charge of getting Xemnas’ coffee before him? Did he have a personal assistant before Roxas got stuck with the job? No one had mentioned it, which made him think he was the first to be assigned this position. Xemnas had probably invented it just to keep Roxas as close as possible, which made the blond shudder.

Even worse, the only person he could ask about where to get the coffee from was Xemnas himself.

After folding it, he tucked the sheet into his pocket and abandoned his office after occupying it for only a few minutes. The walk to Xemnas’ office was familiar enough, though he hesitated before knocking. What if he didn’t want to be disturbed this early? Was he even in yet? The blinds were closed, but it looked like the light was on.

He knocked.

“Come in.”

Roxas opened the door as casually as he could and poked his head into the room. As usual, Xemnas sat behind his desk, and seemed to already be immersed in work.

“Ah, good morning, Roxas.” The man smiled and folded his hands on the surface of his desk. “Feeling better today, I see.”

“Yes, sir. Much better.” He stepped fully into the room and let the door hang just slightly ajar in case he might need to make a quick getaway. “I just wondered about making your coffee.”

“What about it? Were the instructions not clear?”

“No, they’re perfect. Except, they didn’t tell me where I’m supposed to go.”

“Go?”

The blond nodded, making sure to keep his arms relaxed at his sides and his hands unclenched even though he wanted to hug himself tight. “I wasn’t sure if I go to the cafeteria or if you have a favorite coffee shop.”

An amused look came onto Xemnas’ features. “The cafeteria, usually. But if you’re willing to go to a coffee shop just for my morning cup, there’s one down the block.”

“Would you prefer that?” Roxas asked as politely as he could.

“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

“I’ll be back with it as soon as I can.” He nodded then slipped out of the office, breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him. That hadn’t been bad at all. Xemnas was almost friendly, and that helped Roxas feel a little better about things as he returned to the elevator and left the building.

As promised, there was a small coffee shop only a little ways down the street, and Roxas gave the instructions to the barista to ensure that the coffee would be made correctly. The last thing he wanted was to mess this up when he seemed to be doing well on his first day.

It only took a few minutes for the coffee to be made, and he carried it back to KHI as carefully as if he was carrying a precious gem. All the way back to Xemnas’ office, he kept an eye out for anyone or anything who might bump him and cause him to spill, kept it close to his body, and hurried to prevent it getting too cold. So when he returned to his boss’ office and set the cup down, he did so with a small flourish and a bit of pride.

“I hope it’s to your standards.” Even though he’d been so careful, Roxas took a step back to watch as Xemnas first smelled and then sipped the coffee; there was no need to be within reach of the man if there was something wrong with his drink.

“Mm…perfect. Thank you, Roxas.”

“You’re welcome.”

The victory of having performed this task correctly helped him to stride confidently to his office once he’d left Xemnas’. All he had to do now was take care of that paperwork, then have lunch, and report to the silver-haired man for further instructions after he’d eaten. The memory of last time he’d been called to Xemnas made him hesitant, but he convinced himself everything would be fine. He was doing well on his first day. There was no reason to be worried.

-

All right. He’d managed to get all those papers taken care of on time—they were mostly things to be copied and distributed, forms he needed to sign in order to receive his raise and such—and lunch with Hayner, Pence, and Olette had been fun. Aside from Hayner joking that Roxas had missed work yesterday due to the first hangover of his life and wasn’t actually sick, anyway, but even that didn’t damage the blond’s mood.

So when he finished eating and went upstairs to his office to take a few minutes for himself before he went to see what else Xemnas needed, he was smiling. There was the slightest bounce in his step, and he might have hummed if he wasn’t still trying to put on the appearance of someone who was busy and focused. It had worked all morning, kept anyone from bothering him or giving him extra tasks during the brief times he wandered the halls. This job on the top floor didn’t seem so bad, especially with how friendly Xemnas was being. Smiles and courtesy were all he’d received from the silver-haired man. It helped to put him at ease about this new position. As long as he kept this up, there would be no reason for anyone to bother him.

Absent-mindedly, Roxas straightened the few things on his desk and glanced out the window. It was a nice day, sunny but kept cool by a few clouds floating overhead, and the trees along the sidewalk were ruffled by a breeze. Too bad he was cooped up inside on a day like this. If it stayed so nice until the weekend, he might convince Axel to go on a picnic.

He didn’t have time to dwell on that thought, though, so he took only a moment to make sure nothing was out of place before he left and went in the direction of Xemnas’ office.

“Come in, Roxas,” the familiar voice sounded before the blond even had a chance to knock, and suddenly Roxas’ good mood slipped. He knew his arrival was expected, but to have Xemnas just waiting for him was unnerving. The slight smile he’d carried for most of the day vanished as he opened the door and walked into the room.

Xemnas’ back was to him, the man’s attention turned towards the large window that made up most of the rear wall of his office. It gave a spectacular view of the city’s skyline, and the light coming in gave his tall, thin form a shadowy appearance. “Shut the door, please.”

It was difficult to swallow now, but Roxas did as he was told, noted with cold dread that the blinds were already drawn shut. No one would be able to see inside. At least Saix wasn’t there, as well—the scarred man would only have made him even more nervous than he already was.

Silence followed the sound of the door closing, and Roxas fought the urge to fidget with everything he had. Giving himself away probably wasn’t a very good idea.

“You wanted to see me?” he ventured to ask, and Xemnas nodded.

“There’s something I need to speak with you about.” His tone made Roxas shift his weight from one foot to the other. This wasn’t good.

Neither male said anything else for several moments, and then Roxas decided he couldn’t handle waiting around for bad news.

“Have I done something wrong?” he questioned with as apologetic of a tone as he could manage. “I’m very sorry, if I made a mistake. It won’t happen again.” Trying to remember any moment when he might have messed up, Roxas scoured his memories of the day. Nothing stood out to him—he hadn’t had trouble with any of his tasks.

“That remains to be seen.”

What?

Finally, Xemnas turned, and gestured with one finger for Roxas to come closer. Obedient rather than earn himself some form of punishment, the blond crossed the room until he stood only a foot from the taller man, the desk between them and the door, the window on their other side. With expectant blue eyes, he looked up into an expression of cold indifference and fought the desire to run. Xemnas looked like a predator and there was no denying that it was an accurate description.

_Don’t panic. You didn’t do anything wrong. There’s no reason for him to do anything to you._

Did he need a reason? Would he just do whatever he wanted whenever he felt like it? Those golden eyes said yes, he would. Definitely.

_Shit._

“What made you decide to stay home yesterday, Roxas?”

“Ah…” Should he betray Axel and blame the redhead for turning off his alarm? Admit that it hadn’t been his choice? He knew Axel had only meant well, and the day at home had certainly helped him catch up on sleep. “I wasn’t myself the evening before, and didn’t sleep well enough to recover.”

“And who was the man on the phone? He claimed to live with you.”

_Son of a bitch._

“My boyfriend, Axel.”

One slim eyebrow went up at the word “boyfriend” and Xemnas blinked slowly before turning just his head to look out the window again. “Is that so.”

“Yes.”

“Well then.”

It was getting difficult to stand his ground. The tension in the room was building by the second and Roxas could feel himself growing tenser and tenser the longer he had to stand in such close proximity with the man who was making his life hell.

“What should I do about this little snag?”

“Snag?”

Xemnas nodded once. Without looking at Roxas, he turned towards his desk and began clearing away his papers, tucked things into drawers and files until the wooden surface was mostly clear, save for his computer off to one side and a cup of pencils on the other. “If you remember, part of our deal is that you keep our interactions a secret. I will tell whom I choose, but your lips are sealed, Roxas. Now, this boyfriend of yours is a problem. He’s sure to notice.”

There was no denying that. Axel had noticed right away that something was wrong and Roxas hadn’t been able to convince him that he could handle it.

“I didn’t tell him, I swear. I won’t. No one’ll know.”

Chuckling softly, the taller male shook his head. “You’re missing the point, Roxas. It doesn’t matter if you _tell_ him. I left a mark on you earlier this week, and he must have noticed. If you haven’t told him yet, then you’ve lied to him, and soon he’ll think you’re cheating. Of course, if he’s living with you, then your relationship must be fairly strong. If you say you didn’t cheat, he’ll probably believe you. But that leaves you in a tight spot. You want to tell him, I’m sure about that, but if you do, then you lose this job, and I know for a fact that you can’t afford it, even if he has his own job.”

He didn’t want to hear any of it, but he knew every word out of Xemnas’ mouth was true. “What do you want from me? I already told him the mark was nothing to worry about. He isn’t going to do anything.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Roxas opened his mouth to say that yes, of course he was sure, he knew Axel better than anyone, but then he remembered the phone call, how the redhead had left and offered no explanation. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure he could predict his lover’s next move. He closed his mouth and lowered his gaze.

“That’s what I thought.” Xemnas spoke calmly, betraying nothing of his thoughts, so it took Roxas completely by surprise when hands gripped his upper arms and lifted him off the ground, swung him up, over, and down. With a loud bang, his back slammed against the surface of the desk and he let out a pained sound, his eyes screwed shut. There were going to be bruises on his arms from the strength of that grip, and his back was definitely going to be sore.

Something leaned against his knees, wedged itself between them and forced his legs open even as Roxas bucked and writhed, grabbed Xemnas’ wrists and tried to pry the larger male’s hands off himself.

“L-let go!”

One hand released him only to strike his cheek a moment later, the blow carrying enough force that it snapped Roxas’ head to the side and made him gasp. Tears of pain gathered under his eyes.

“Silence.”

The hissed command made him bite his lip, left him trembling as he was pinned down on the desk with his legs dangling off the edge, Xemnas’ body keeping them spread. It was a shameful position, and vulnerable. Xemnas could do just about anything to him while he was like this, and they both knew it. Roxas wasn’t sure if he was going to cry or if the terror coursing through him would cause him to vomit.

After a moment, the hands loosened their hold on him and began working on his tie, loosening it then untying it completely, slipping the fabric from around his neck.

“Put your hands together.”

_No, no, no, god no, please no, not this, never this!_

When he failed to comply, a punishing slap landed on his other cheek, leaving them both red and stinging. He choked back a sob and obediently lifted his hands, palms together, so that Xemnas could bind his wrists with his own tie.

“Try not to rip it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Crying. He was crying, and he couldn’t stop. The moment fingers began to unbutton his shirt, the tears that had begun from the pain of being hit spilled over out of fear and his breathing turned ragged. In the time since then, he hadn’t managed to calm down at all, and Xemnas hadn’t given him a chance to. His shirt was unbuttoned, undershirt pushed up to reveal his stomach and chest, then his belt unbuckled, and pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He turned his face to the side and squeezed his eyes shut rather than watch himself be stripped, bit down on his lip to keep from whimpering. His chest felt tight and his stomach churned, threatening to reject what he’d eaten for lunch.

“Quiet now, Roxas. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you,” Xemnas hushed the blond, leaning over him to speak by his ear. Another sob shook in Roxas’ chest, but he bit harder and held it in. He didn’t want anyone to hear, didn’t want anyone to know. The shame would have been too much to bear if someone saw him like this.

So he bit until he tasted blood and then kept biting, focused on the blackness of his eyelids and the feel of his tie on his wrists, smooth and soft and—

“Hnnng…nnn…”

His stomach arched until his back no longer rested on the desk, hands tightly clasped from the tension ringing through his body. Pain spread from the spot on his shoulder where Xemnas had chosen to bite him, adding to the tears already staining his cheeks.

“I thought you were smarter than that, Roxas.”

_No more. No more._

Panic struck when his slacks and underwear were tugged off his hips and down past his knees; his heart hammered in his chest.

“Having your _lover,_ ” the word dripped with disgust, “call in for you on your first day…you should have known this was coming.”

“I…I’m s-sorry…please…”

“Please? Please what, Roxas?”

“S-stop! Please stop!” he croaked the words, his throat refusing to open wide enough for him to speak properly. That was probably good, though, because otherwise he might have shouted.

One of Xemnas hands gripped Roxas’ jaw painfully tight, and forced the blond to look up at him. Roxas whimpered, but didn’t struggle as he reluctantly met the golden-eyed gaze of his superior.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes!”

“Are you going to skip work again?”

“No! I promise!” he sobbed, fresh tears filling his blue eyes.

“Good boy.”

Releasing the blond’s jaw, Xemnas gripped Roxas’ bound wrists and forced them above his head so the younger male was stretched out over the desk. With his pants around his ankles, Roxas was completely exposed. Anyone who happened to walk in now would see everything, the bite on his shoulder that bled, Xemnas holding him down, the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and dripping into his hair and onto the desk, how red and torn his lip was.

The thought of someone coming in was terrifying. He’d locked the door, right? Or had he left it open? Would someone really hear him if he wasn’t careful to keep his voice down? What if they already knew, everyone working outside this room? What if they’d known what was going to happen to him before he’d even set foot inside Xemnas’ office? That possibility was horrifying.

_Please stop. God. Stop._

He didn’t dare let go of his lip long enough to beg out loud.

“Keep your voice down, now, Roxas.” Xemnas’ reminder was quickly followed by a bite to Roxas’ neck just under the corner of his jaw. It was hard, breaking the skin just as the first bite had done, and Roxas let out a soft whine as he fought his body’s natural response to struggle and yell. A moment later, though, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small cry. Xemnas had him, his touch rough and forceful, the friction making Roxas’ body react even as he dug his nails into his hands and chewed on his lip to the point where he thought he might have broken through. Within moments, he was half hard and panting despite his best efforts at resisting.

Suddenly, Xemnas let him go and straightened, stood looking down at the blond as Roxas lay on the desk and tried to get his breathing back under control. He could feel those eyes raking over him and fought the urge to cover himself, knew that turning or sitting up or moving his hands down would get him in more trouble than he was already in.

“Get up.”

The command made him flinch, and Roxas haltingly sat up, his hands covering his groin as he looked down at the floor. He’d finally managed to stop crying, though that might have been because he ran out of tears. Certainly his throat was still tight and he had to sniff every few moments.

“Kneel.”

He was wrong. He wasn’t out of tears. He knew what was coming now and it brought on a fresh round of lung-crushing sobs. As he sank to his knees, head drooping forward and shoulders sagging, he listened to the sounds of Xemnas’ belt clinking as it opened.

_Zzzzip._

Roxas swallowed hard; Xemnas’ pants fell to the floor. Not again. He didn’t want to do this again, he _couldn’t_. It had been bad enough the first time, when Saix had been all over him. In his current half naked, half hard state, both cheeks stinging and swollen, his lip torn, bleeding bite marks on his shoulder and neck, there was no way he was going to be able to hold it together.

Fingers tangled in his hair and forced his head back, driving a whine out of the blond’s throat. There was no ignoring the anatomy just in front of his face, though Xemnas kept pulling his hair until Roxas looked up at him.

“Open your mouth and don’t move unless I tell you to.” A yank put his chin down again and, after swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Roxas opened his mouth.

It didn’t last as long as he’d thought it might. Ten minutes, maybe fifteen. A short enough amount of time, but during it, he was sure it would never stop. Sitting there like that, having his hair pulled, forced to be still while Xemnas…it was crude, the only way he could think to phrase it. What had just happened wasn’t a blow job, wasn’t oral sex. Xemnas had, in the plainest, roughest way, fucked his mouth, and now Roxas was left trying not to vomit.

That horrid, bitter taste made his stomach roil and groan in protest. He swallowed repeatedly to keep everything down, had his eyes closed as he breathed slow and deep through his nose. Meanwhile, Xemnas had fixed his own clothes and was rifling through the drawers of his desk, retrieving everything he’d put away upon Roxas’ arrival. He didn’t so much as glance at the blond huddled on his floor as he sat at his desk and began to work.

_Run._

Finally able to do so but not actually capable of it, Roxas fumbled to dress himself. Sniffing, he pulled his undershirt back into place, straightened and buttoned his shirt, stood and pulled up his pants, tucked in his shirts, and fastened his belt. With trembling fingers, he fixed his hair where Xemnas had grabbed it, and started towards the door. His knees were weak; he could feel himself shaking. Nothing was said as he opened the door—it hadn’t been locked, after all—and stepped out into the hall, closing the door again behind him. Gaze downcast, Roxas walked with dragging steps as he retreated.

“Hey, Roxas,” someone he passed said, though the blond hardly noticed. Not until a hand gripped his wrist did he stop and lift his eyes but not his chin. Demyx stood there, and another man he’d seen but didn’t know the name of. He was easily recognizable, having feathery pink hair and a disdainful air. The blond was the one who’d grabbed him and Roxas looked between the hand on his wrist and Demyx’s face with a blank expression, blue eyes dull and reddened.

Slowly, a smirk took over Demyx’s features as his eyes examined the blond in his grasp. Roxas was too aware of his rumpled look, the bite on his neck, his torn lip and the obvious evidence of tears on his face.

“Doesn’t look like he enjoyed his meeting with Mister Bonnou,” Demyx remarked to the other man, “eh, Marluxia?”

The stranger, who Roxas was sure he wouldn’t remember was called Marluxia, nodded and reached out to touch one of the younger employee’s cheeks. It was a gentle touch but Roxas still flinched to have his swollen, sensitive skin practically caressed by this man.

“Tender, are we? Poor thing.” There was no sympathy in the pink-haired man’s tone. “Maybe now you’ll think twice about disobeying your superior.”

Roxas stared at the two of them before nodding slightly. He pulled out of Demyx’s grip, turned and started his slow journey to his office again.

“Don’t bite your lip so hard next time,” Demyx called after him, and Roxas paused for just a moment before continuing on.

As slow as he was moving, he couldn’t wait to get back to his office and lock the door. He wanted to curl up somewhere quiet and dark and never come out again. Everyone knew what Xemnas had done to him. Axel was going to figure out what was going on. He couldn’t hide this. His friends would see.

It was with relief that he reached his office and went inside, shut the door and locked it, closed the blinds to keep anyone from peeking in at him. He shouldn’t have acted so carefree all day. They’d all seen and _known_. It must have made them laugh when he wasn’t around.

_Bastards._

For a moment, he merely stood in front of the door and looked at his office. He’d been so proud of it only an hour ago. Now he wasn’t sure if it was a place for him to hide or a cage for them to chase him into. Maybe it was both. Right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just didn’t want to look at anyone anymore, didn’t want to see the judgment in anyone’s eyes or think about how they must all be talking about him, wondering what exactly Xemnas did to break him. Or maybe Xemnas was telling them all about it, in excruciating detail, making them smirk and laugh and tell jokes at Roxas’ expense. Maybe Saix was disappointed to have been left out this time. Maybe someone would ask to be included next time.

_I hate them. I hate them all._

Once again, Roxas felt his throat tighten and sniffed as tears stung at his eyes. He barely made it to his desk before his knees gave out and he collapsed against the furniture, clinging to it so he wouldn’t fall. Somehow, he made his way around it to his chair and sat, folded his arms on his desk and buried his face in them. The cold wetness of his tears soaking his sleeves did nothing to make him stop.

“Bastards…they’re sick and I hate them…”

What next? Was he going to be made the bitch of the entire thirteenth floor? A toy for anyone to torment whenever they wanted? Xemnas undoubtedly had claim on him, but that didn’t help. When the taller man had picked him up, slammed him down on the desk like that, Roxas had been sure the worst was about to come. Being stripped like that…even thinking about it sent a shudder through him and he let out a pitiful sound like a dying animal. But it hadn’t been what he thought. Xemnas using his mouth the way he had wasn’t as bad as what Roxas had expected. Still, he was sure it wouldn’t be long. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day. Or it might not happen until he did something wrong, messed up Xemnas’ coffee or made a mistake in one of his duties. If it didn’t happen before, it certainly would then.

It. That was the only word he could use. He couldn’t bring himself to say the actual term, knew he would lose it completely if he thought it or dared to say it out loud.

Sniffing, the blond lifted his head and slowly pulled his arms off the desk. Even with the door locked and the blinds closed, he felt exposed. It seemed like his clothes weren’t even there, like anyone who so much as glanced at him would look into his soul and see the despair and fear festering in his heart. He was naked and vulnerable.

For a moment he merely stared around the room, his eyes moving while his head stayed still, then he slipped off his chair and crawled under his desk, glad that, should someone unlock the door from outside and look in, his office would appear empty. The front of his desk reached the floor—no one would see him hiding there. He still hoped no one would open the door.

-

The smell of popcorn hit him as soon as he opened the door to the apartment, and his eyes immediately found Axel standing in the doorway to the living room. He was grinning, eyes bright and happy, a large bowl of Butter Lover’s popcorn in his hands. As Roxas moved farther into the apartment and set down his keys, the smile slipped from his lover’s face. Green eyes examined him, lighting on his bruised cheeks and marked neck.

“Rox?”

Lowering his eyes, the blond didn’t respond.

“Roxas, what is it?”

He heard the bowl being set down and Axel’s footsteps approaching; he flinched without meaning to when arms encircled him and pulled him against a warm chest.

“Hey, it’s all right, it’s just me,” the redhead murmured soothingly, and Roxas buried his face in the taller male’s shirt as his hands lifted to hold onto Axel with all the strength they possessed.

“It…at work…it’s worse…”

“Your boss?” Axel was patient in guiding his younger lover into the living room and sitting on the couch with him.

Roxas nodded, still hiding his face. He’d been dreading this moment all afternoon and now that he was home, now that it was time to face his lover, he didn’t know if he had the nerve to do it.

“What did he do? Roxas, please look at me.”

Reluctant, he lifted his chin just enough to look up at his companion’s face. There was obvious concern in Axel’s expression, and just a hint of anger that someone had dared to hurt his Roxas. It made him feel a little better to have someone like Axel to come home to, someone who cared so much and who wanted nothing more than to help him through this even if he didn’t know exactly what was going on. But he still couldn’t bring himself to say it. How was he supposed to explain that he was Mister Bonnou’s new pet and that everyone on the thirteenth floor knew about it? He couldn’t repeat the things that Xemnas or the others had said to him and he really didn’t want to have to describe what had happened after lunch today.

“I…he was angry that I stayed home yesterday,” he eventually mumbled, and Axel frowned.

“You were sick.”

“Yeah.” The word was barely audible as Roxas pulled his feet up onto the couch and curled in on himself. Arms wrapped around him again; a kiss was pressed to his temple.

“It’s my fault you got in trouble. I’m really sorry, Roxas, I just hate seeing you so tired and upset.”

“I know. It’s okay. I,” he paused, swallowing against the lump in his throat—it was starting to feel sore from being so abused—“I can handle it.”

Axel didn’t reply to that, but they both knew the redhead didn’t believe Roxas one bit. Roxas didn’t believe it either. It was a bald-faced lie, but it was all he could say. They sat in silence for a while, Axel simply holding the blond in an attempt to transfer comfort and security and reassurance. He knew it wasn’t a cure-all, but it still helped, and eventually Roxas was willing to relax and uncurl a little.

“Movies and popcorn?” the blond asked some time later, his attention shifting to the stack of DVDs on the coffee table. Apparently, his lover had been fully prepared for their evening of cuddles before Roxas came home in such a pitiful state. Thinking that he’d partially ruined their plans made him feel guilty, but he didn’t show it because that would just lead to Axel assuring him that he hadn’t ruined anything, which wouldn’t make any difference to how Roxas felt so he didn’t see the point in going through the process. He just looked up at his lover with a hopeful little smile and enjoyed the minor victory of receiving a fond grin from the redhead.

“Yeah.”

While Axel went to fetch the popcorn from the kitchen and began shutting off the lights, Roxas examined the pile of movies more closely in order to pick one. _Tower Heist_ caught his attention, maybe because he liked the idea of the betrayed employees getting back at the man who had nearly ruined them. The thought of Xemnas being exposed and going to jail was enough to put an almost vicious grin on the blond’s face. He didn’t think the golden-eyed man would do very well in prison.

_He’d get a taste of his own medicine._

Before now, Roxas would never have wished something so awful on anyone, but he didn’t feel guilty in the slightest about wishing that fate to his boss. The man deserved to be shoved in a tiny prison cell and made to feel the way he made Roxas feel.

“This one first,” Roxas announced when his lover finally returned to the couch, holding up the _Tower Heist_ case. For a moment, Axel was silent as he regarded the blond and the movie he’d chosen. Everything about him radiated understanding, but he didn’t comment and merely put the movie in the DVD player before settling on the couch and letting Roxas lie against him to watch.

Roxas spent the entire movie imagining himself as the protagonist while Axel and his friends helped him destroy Xemnas’ scheme.


	10. Chapter 10

Things were going so well that Roxas was about to have a nervous breakdown. Any moment now, someone was going to grab him and send his day to hell. He hadn’t slept well so there were bags under his eyes. His cheeks were bruised and swollen and his lip was so sore that it hurt to talk. All day, he’d said barely a word, and he hadn’t looked anyone in the eye. Luckily, he hadn’t run into trouble yet. Xemnas’ coffee had been perfect. Roxas had made steady progress through the forms and memos he was in charge of editing and distributing. No one had bothered him. But that only made him suspicious that something was being planned, that they were talking behind his back, snickering as soon as he left the room.

Head down, the blond made his way to the elevator with a large stack of papers in his hands. He avoided looking at anyone he passed. Vulnerability and weakness were not to be shown. All he wanted was to get through today without any incidents, then he could go home and sleep for the next two days. Roxas had never been so grateful for a Friday in his life. A whole two days without so much as having to hear Xemnas’ name were only a few hours away.

Following a soft _ding,_ the elevator doors opened and Roxas lifted his gaze just enough to see Demyx, Saix, and Marluxia already inside. They started to move forward before realizing who was standing before them; all three men stopped.

“Well, look who it is,” Demyx drawled, a cruel smirk curling up one side of his mouth. “Mister Bonnou’s new pet.”

“Good afternoon, Roxas.” There was false courtesy in Saix’s tone and he even went so far as to bow mockingly.

Marluxia didn’t deign to speak, merely cast a disdainful glance in the blond’s direction and looked him up and down as if to check if anyone had touched him yet that day. It made Roxas uncomfortable to be examined.

“Don’t keep the lift waiting, Roxas,” Saix chided, and the three moved so that the only place where Roxas could stand in the elevator was the center, trapped between them.

A cold finger of fear found its way into the blond’s heart, but he ignored it as best he could. If he avoided the elevator, he would have to take the stairs, and that would be giving into these men. They were trying to scare him, trying to make him feel ashamed and weak because of what Xemnas did to him. But Roxas still had a little of his old pride left. He wasn’t about to run away and prove that he was a coward.

So, despite the warning in his head and the dread in his heart, he tightened his grip on the stack of papers and stepped onto the elevator. He didn’t meet the gaze of any of the three, merely turned around to face the doors and waited in silence as they slid shut. The elevator shuddered and began to move, slowly making its way down to the next floor. Before it could stop, Saix reached forward and pushed a red button below the numbered ones for the floors. Something groaned and creaked; the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Dim red lights flickered on in the ceiling.

Roxas thought his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Of course this was happening. Of course. He should have taken the stairs, should have acted like he forgot something in his office and gone back. Anything but get on the elevator with these three. Why had he thought he still had a little pride in all this, why had he worried about looking like a coward? Cowardly was the safest way to be given his situation. But he’d had to be proud.

_Idiot._

“What do you think,” Saix spoke quietly, chin lowered as he examined the short blond before him. “Has Xemnas fucked him yet?”

_No._

If he hadn’t been too scared to open his mouth, Roxas would have answered him, would have told him that Xemnas hadn’t done that. He would have warned them that they shouldn’t touch him unless they wanted to get in trouble with the golden-eyed man. But he didn’t know that for sure—what if they’d been given permission to harass him as much as they wanted? That possibility was frighteningly likely. “Doubt it.” With a bored expression, Demyx stepped around to stand in front of the doors and used a finger to tilt Roxas’ chin up. It was the first time that day anyone had touched him, and he couldn’t help but flinch the tiniest bit. Demyx’s forest green eyes passed over the younger blond’s face before he let Roxas go. “No, he hasn’t.”

“How do you know?” Marluxia asked, speaking up for the first time.

“Because he’s still got some spirit left.” The three of them chuckled at that and Roxas hung his head. He almost rather they knocked the papers from his hands, pushed him against the wall and taunted him, bullied him until he submitted. This casual discussion of what had or had not happened to him in Xemnas’ office was humiliating.

_That means he didn’t tell them._

It cheered him up a little to realize that if these three didn’t know what Xemnas did to him, then the man hadn’t bragged about it. The things that went on in that office weren’t a complete secret, but Roxas felt somewhat sheltered to know that he wasn’t on display for everyone to see.

_Because that makes it okay._

The voice in his head was sarcastic, made Roxas feel stupid for daring to be relieved. It wasn’t okay and he knew that, knew it better than anyone, but he couldn’t help but think that things weren’t as bad as they could have been. When Saix had pushed that red button and stopped the elevator, Roxas’ first thought was that they were going to harass him or assault him. Horrible images of being pinned and stripped and abused had flashed through his mind. This wasn’t nearly as bad as that would have been.

“It’s only a matter of time.” Saix’s tone was matter-of-fact; Roxas flinched when a hand brushed against his hair. “Xemnas won’t wait much longer.”

“I wonder how he’ll do it.” Slowly, Marluxia circled the blond. “Not gently. Maybe like a hound fucks a bitch.” That earned chuckles from the other two.

Hearing the pink-haired man talk about it like that made Roxas feel sick. He was going to vomit. Tears were already starting to form and if he wasn’t careful they’d spill over in moments. But he didn’t want to cry in front of these men, didn’t want them to know how much it hurt him to hear these things. He took slow, deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He focused his attention on the papers in his hands and ignored the conversation going on around him. They were still talking about it, discussing what it would be like when Xemnas finally decided to fuck him.

_I want to go home. I don’t want to be here. I can’t stand this. I can’t. Axel was right—I can’t handle this, it’s not worth it. I’ll quit. I won’t wait for him to rape me._

There, he’d used the word, the one he’d been avoiding all this time. Harassment and assault…that’s what he’d been thinking of it as all this time, but he couldn’t avoid the word any longer. Xemnas would rape him if Roxas didn’t do something to get away, and he would drive himself mad if he stuck around and waited for it happen.

_I’ll turn in my resignation before I go home._

It made him feel better to have made that decision. He’d been determined to make it through this at the beginning of the week, but now that it was Friday and he was stuck in this elevator with Saix and Marluxia and Demyx with the prospect of Xemnas raping him as the discussion, he didn’t want to make it through this. He wanted to end it and move on with his life, gather his things and leave, go live somewhere else with Axel, miles away.

_If we could afford it._

Moving wouldn’t be easy. They’d have moved a long time ago if they could have. Maybe in another city, the economy was doing better. Then they wouldn’t have to work for awful, horrid people like Xemnas Bunnou.

“Hey.” A hand pushed at the back of his head, forcing Roxas’ chin forward and down. “Don’t ignore us.”

Before he could stop himself, the blond turned and glared at Demyx, who had been the one to touch him. “Don’t.”

Surprised silence filled the elevator for a moment, then Demyx slowly grinned. “Told you he still has some spirit left.”

“Mister Bonnou had better teach him some manners,” Marluxia sneered, and Roxas’ blue eyes turned on him.

“Shut up. I don’t have to take this.”

“No?” Moving at the same time, the three of them closed in on Roxas until the blond couldn’t help but feel small and vulnerable despite his apparent confidence only moments ago. Still, he refused to back down. The amused looks on the older men’s faces only strengthened his glare. He was quitting today. There was nothing they could do to him.

Marluxia sighed quietly and looked towards the ceiling. “Stubborn thing.”

“Xemnas hasn’t touched him yet today,” Saix said by way of explanation, as if that was the only way Roxas would possibly be able to stand up to them.

For a moment, Demyx let his eyes wander over the shorter blond’s damaged face. “I bet he’ll do it soon.”

“He won’t be walking so well when he leaves.”

“That lover of his will be pissed.”

The casual remarks between Saix and Demyx made Roxas want to cover his ears. They knew about Axel. Xemnas meant to hurt him today.

“Look how scared he is.”

“You’ve frightened him,” Marluxia pointed out, his tone mockingly sympathetic.

“Bet he was going to make a run for it.”

“He thinks Xemnas would just let him leave.”

“Idiot.”

What? But if he quit, they couldn’t make him stay, could they? If he just went home and didn’t come back, what could they do?

“Poor boy. He’s so confused.”

“Doesn’t he realize who he works for?”

“Thinks Mister Bonnou’s new bitch can make his own choices.”

Roxas flinched at the word. This whole experience was horrible, having to listen to them talk about him like this, like he was some stupid, ignorant dog who thought he could get away with defying his master. It was frightening. What if they were serious? What if he couldn’t just quit? What would happen if he tried?

_Skipping a day was awful. There’s no telling what he’d do to me if I tried to quit._

Even thinking about it made the blond shudder—his nausea came back at full force and he had to swallow to keep from getting sick. Slowly, he lowered his gaze and turned back towards the elevator doors. It was still stopped and he didn’t dare try to start it again. It would just give them an excuse to smack his hand away, push him and berate him.

God, he just wanted this day to be over. It was his last task, to deliver these memos, then he could go back to his office. Then, of course, he would have to go see what Xemnas wanted him to do next.

_Please don’t do anything to me today. Not today._

If today went well, it would be the best day of the week, other than when he’d stayed home all day with Axel. A good Friday was all he wanted. His best bet was to keep his head down and try to stay out of trouble. Once Xemnas was finished with him—whatever that would mean today—he’d get a resignation form from Demyx and be done. This would be his last day as “Mister Bonnou’s new bitch.” He’d go home and tell Axel everything, and they’d move, and he would forget that he ever got within ten feet of these bastards.

As distracted by his thoughts as he was, he still had to stop himself from flinching when Saix reached past him and pushed the button again. The lights came back on; the groan sounded for a second time as the elevator started moving down. All four males were silent, but Roxas could feel their eyes on him. They wanted to know if they’d gotten to him with all the comments they’d made. They had, but he tried not to show it. He didn’t want to give away any sign of weakness for them to exploit.

Finally, the elevator came to stop and the doors slid open. Dozens of cubicles were visible at the end of a short hall, the sounds of countless fingers tapping on keyboards proof that the employees were hard at work. Roxas’ purpose on this floor was to put one memo in each mail tray, an easy if time-consuming task. Still, better than spending the entire second half of his shift trapped in Xemnas’ office with him.

With papers in hand, Roxas stepped forward to exit the elevator. Just before he was out of reach, Demyx drew a hand back and slapped the shorter blond’s ass. Shocked by the stinging pain, Roxas yelped and stumbled as the three still in the elevator laughed. His first instinct was to drop the papers and lunge at Demyx, punch the bastard right in the nose for daring to do something like that. But, just like he’d done earlier, he swallowed his anger and embarrassment down and righted himself as much as he could. It stung where the older man’s hand had struck and Roxas knew there was going to be a great big hand print there, maybe even a bruise.

“Go on, little pup.”

_I’ll kill them._

Roxas wasn’t a violent person by any means, but even he had his limit. Being hit and called names, after everything else he’d already had to endure, was just about enough to push him over the edge and make him lose control of his temper. There was no point in wasting his time or energy on the three of them, though. It would just encourage them. They wanted to get a rise out of him. But damn he hated walking away. Even after the elevator doors closed and carried his tormentors back up to their proper floor, Roxas thought he could feel their eyes on him. It was hard to keep from looking back, to just keep making his way along the rows of cubicles and drop a sheet into each mail tray. Few of the workers bothered to so much as glance at him as he passed. That was lucky, he supposed. Better than anyone seeing his face and wondering what happened to him. It had been tricky, avoiding his friends so they wouldn’t see and be worried. They all knew Roxas was capable of holding his own in a fight, so a simple explanation would never work on them, especially Hayner. Telling them the truth wasn’t an option.

_I hate this._

He was almost done. Just the last few sheets to go.

Normally, finishing a task would be a relief. He’d smile and go back to his office, see what was next on his list of jobs. That was the normal process and one he wasn’t a part of anymore, so once he’d put the last memo in the final cubicle’s tray, he had to force himself not to pause. Now he had to report to Xemnas, just like yesterday.

God he hoped this wouldn’t be just like yesterday.

Feet dragging, Roxas returned to the elevator and pushed the up button to call it back down. His mouth felt dry and sticky and his breathing was shaky as he was carried up. The only way to keep his hands from trembling was to dig his nails into his palms, and even then his arms trembled.

_I’m quitting. It’ll be fine. No more after today._

Voices reached him from the other side of Mister Bonnou’s door. Familiar voices—Saix and Demyx.

_What are they doing here?_

Being told to report to Xemnas hadn’t involved anyone else since the first day, when Saix was there. Should he wait for them to leave? Would Xemnas think he was hiding or procrastinating if he didn’t report in right away? Ugh, he hated trying to figure out what the golden-eyed man would think or do next. Well, Xemnas wouldn’t know if he waited, would he? Roxas could go back down the hall and spy on the door until Saix and Demyx left. Or he could come back in a little bit to check. Sure.

Since he’d talked himself out of staying, Roxas turned to leave and stopped before he’d taken so much as a step. One of the voices coming from inside Xemnas’ office had risen to the point that the blond could actually understand what was being said. His curiosity made him stop to listen and he leaned closer to the door.

“What do you have planned for him?”

“That’s my business to know, Kuro, not yours.” Xemnas’ voice.

“He isn’t as obedient as you think.” Saix.

“What makes you say that?” The golden-eyed man’s tone was sharper this time.

“He showed,” the speaker paused as if searching for the right word, “resistance when we encountered him in the elevator.”

It took Roxas a moment to realize that speaker wasn’t Saix or Demyx or Xemnas. Apparently, Marluxia was inside as well, and they were talking about him.

_Great._

The voices lowered again after the pink-haired man’s comment and Roxas frowned. Throwing caution to the wind, the blond moved closer to the door in an attempt to continue eavesdropping on his boss and fellow employees. He could hear the murmur of voices but couldn’t make out any of the words, and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Good if it gave him a clue as to what to expect when he finally went in there. Bad if he heard things he really, really didn’t want to hear. But then, he supposed it didn’t really matter, since even a warning clue about Xemnas’ plans would sound awful.

_Just get it over with._

No use loitering around the door or hiding in his office. He was supposed to report to Xemnas and that was what he was going to do. A deep breath to steady himself, then Roxas lifted his chin and knocked twice. The men inside the office fell silent for a moment before someone murmured. Footsteps approached the door; the lock clicked open and the door swung inward to reveal the four men. It was Saix who’d come to open the door, and Roxas had a hard time keeping his chin up when the three who’d bullied him in the elevator smiled at him.

“Roxas,” Xemnas’ tone was welcoming, almost affectionate, “you have impeccable timing.”

Keeping a wary eye on the scarred CEO, Roxas moved into the office and positioned himself in front of his boss’ desk. “I’ve finished with my tasks for the day, Xemnas, sir.”

Amused, the silver-haired company owner closed his eyes and tucked his chin to his collarbone as he chuckled quietly. “Always so formal, isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question and no one dared to answer. “You do well when you behave yourself, Roxas. You should be proud of the quality of your work.”

“Thank you.” He tried to sound truly grateful for the compliment.

It was quiet as Xemnas leaned forward to brace his elbows on his desk, fingers laced just below his chin. “I do have a few little errands I’d like for you to take care of for me, but I have a question to ask you, first.”

“Yes?” Shit, he’d better have the right answer for whatever this question was going to be.

“According to Mister Kuro, Mister Shichiro, and President Takehiko, you were misbehaving a short while ago. Is this true?”

Roxas decided to play the innocent card in the hopes that he could turn this to his advantage. “Misbehaving?”

“Yes. They claim that you were disobedient and rude while sharing the elevator with them.”

_Assholes._

“I didn’t mean to be. If I was, I’m very sorry,” the blond apologized as sincerely as he could, bowing his head in respect.

“Liar,” Demyx accused lightly.

“No,” Roxas protested, “I didn’t mean any disrespect, I just didn’t know whether or not they had permission to give me orders.”

One of Xemnas’ eyebrows went up. “What do you mean?”

“I’m _your_ personal assistant,” he pointed out with particular emphasis on the fact that his duties were to Xemnas and no one else. No harm in trying to butter the man up, right? “Am I to ignore my appointed tasks in order to obey orders from someone other than you?”

There was a sort of surprised amusement in the golden-eyed man’s expression. “No, you are not. My orders come first.”

As if that was exactly what he’d wanted to hear—and it was, when he thought about it—Roxas smiled at the man seated on the other side of the desk. “That’s what I thought. I didn’t mean to be rude, but I was trying to finish my last job and didn’t want to be interrupted.”

“I see.” Gold eyes slid sideways to look at the CEO “Saix? What do you say?”

Despite his calm exterior, Roxas thought the scarred man must have been furious. “If he meant no disrespect, then I would think he would refrain from telling his superiors to ‘shut up.’”

Oops. Yeah, that probably wasn’t a good thing. Roxas didn’t even try to deny it—he knew he’d given himself away with the regret he let show on his face.

Xemnas tilted his head to the side. “Who did he say that to?”

“Me.” All eyes turned to Marluxia. He’d placed himself off to the side as if he meant only to observe the goings on of Xemnas’ office rather than actually participate. But now that Saix had brought up Roxas’ lapse in self-control, the pink-haired man had become part of the discussion.

“Hm.” Facing forward again, Xemnas let his eyelids fall mostly shut as he considered the situation. “I think the solution is rather obvious,” he said after a moment.

_Uh oh._

Xemnas’ hands settled on the armrests of his chair as he leaned back. “Marluxia.” His gaze remained on Roxas, making the blond shift nervously. The pink-haired man stepped forward, his chin lifted and expression composed. “From what the four of you have said, it seems that you are the only one to have been insulted by Roxas here. While I disapprove of his behavior, his reasoning makes it impossible for me to punish him. Instead,” a smile appeared that put a lump in Roxas’ throat, “you may extract an apology from him in whatever way you find satisfactory.”

When the full meaning of that hit him, Roxas had to keep himself from shouting a refusal. That was a punishment! Xemnas had just said he wouldn’t punish the blond but giving him to Marluxia like this was a god damn punishment! This was such bull shit!

“Thank you, Mister Bonnou,” Marluxia said with a small bow of gratitude. “I’ll be sure to get a genuine apology out of him.”

“I’m sure you will. But, Marluxia,” all eyes turned to Xemnas except Roxas’; he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the man he’d been temporarily given to, “remember the limits I’ve already set.”

“Yes, Mister Bonnou.”

Limits? What limits? No one had told him anything about limits. Confused and angry and scared by what was taking place, Roxas opened his mouth to ask what exactly Xemnas meant by that, but Marluxia snapped his fingers at the blond before he could get the words out. Roxas hid his disgust at the arrogant man’s behavior and turned towards him. “Yes?”

“Come with me.”

No one said a word as Marluxia headed for the door, and Roxas, reluctant and sullen, followed the taller male to whatever fate awaited him. Apologizing to the pink-haired man wasn’t something he thought he was going to enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Silent, Roxas tucked his shirt back into his pants and made sure his tie was straight before heading for the door. Nothing was said as he left, and he didn’t glance back before shutting the door behind him. Marluxia had gotten his apology—there was no reason for either of them to say anything more to each other.

_What am I going to tell Axel?_

The redhead was bound to notice his newest “souvenirs,” and there was no way Roxas was going to be able to brush it off. Axel would be furious. Anyone would be. There were bruises and bite marks in more places than the blond could count, and he hadn’t even reported back to Xemnas yet. There was no telling what the golden-eyed owner would do to him on top of what Marluxia had done. Maybe it hadn’t been a bluff when Saix had said he wouldn’t be walking normally when he went home, and that possibility made his chest feel impossibly tight.

_Last day. No more. This is my last day._

He wanted to pick up his resignation form before he went to see Xemnas, otherwise he might be too tired to do anything but trudge out to his car. Form first, then whatever awaited him in the largest office on the tenth floor. But resignation forms were with Demyx Kuro and the moment he realized that, Roxas paused in the hallway. Damn. He really didn’t want to go see the mulletted blond. Kuro had a bad reputation and his meager interactions with the man had proven that reputation to be a bit of an understatement.

There was nothing for it. If he wanted to quit, then he was going to have to go to Kuro’s office and get a resignation form from him.

With a sigh, Roxas started walking again until he found himself outside the blond man’s office. The door was open, so he could see Kuro sitting at his desk, sorting through some forms, but he hadn’t been spotted yet. If he wanted to, he could walk away, and Kuro wouldn’t even know he’d been there.

_No, I’m getting one of those forms. Now._

He had to take a deep breath to steady himself before he stepped into the office and rapped his knuckles against the wood of the door. Kuro looked up at the sound and arched an eyebrow when he recognized the blond standing in his doorway.

“Yes?”

“I need a resignation form,” Roxas barely managed to say, forcing the words past the nervous lump in his throat and out through his suddenly dry mouth.

The other eyebrow went up and Demyx leaned back in his chair. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Is Mister Bonnou aware of this?”

Roxas shook his head.

“I see. Xigbar.” Kuro tilted his head to the side and Roxas had just enough time to wonder who Xigbar was before a pair of large hands gripped his upper arms and shoved him forward.

“Hey!” the blond shouted, turning to face the man who’d pushed him. Whatever else he’d meant to say died in his throat. Xigbar was a man he’d never seen before, far more intimidating than anyone else in this building. Long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, marked with two white streaks. A black patch covered where his right eye should have been, and a ragged, angry-looking scar ran up his left cheek. He was smiling in a cruel sort of way that made Roxas extremely nervous, though the smaller male didn’t step back like his instincts told him to.

“Here’s the thing, Roxas,” Demyx began in an annoyingly patronizing tone, and Roxas turned his head just far enough that he could see both of the older men in his peripheral vision, “Xemnas doesn’t want you to quit. He likes you. You’re cute and obedient and frankly he thinks you’ll make a good pet for quite some time.”

Cute? Obedient? A good pet?

Putting as much strength into his voice as he could, Roxas squared his shoulders. “I don’t care what he wants. He can’t force me to stay. I can quit whenever I want to.”

“Of course you can.” Demyx smiled and gestured towards Xigbar. “It’s his job to make sure you don’t want to.”

Xigbar stepped forward and Roxas swallowed hard, backing away as the scarred man continued to move closer to him.

“You can quit if you really want to, of course.” A sadistic grin took over Demyx’s face. “But Xigbar here is very _talented_ at convincing people that they shouldn’t want certain things. He’s also very good at reminding people that their actions can have very negative consequences. Isn’t that right, Xigbar?”

“Sure is.” With that same cruel smile still in place, Xigbar cornered Roxas and leaned down until his long-limbed frame was the same height as the blond, one hand braced against the wall as a barricade. “I don’t believe we’ve met, Roxas. Xigbar Saburo, at your service.”

“Ah….Roxas Kenson….” the blond hesitantly replied, not daring to look the taller male in face for fear he would stare at the patch or scar and incur Xigbar’s anger.

“You have a boyfriend, don’t you, Roxas.”

It wasn’t a question and Roxas only wondered for a moment how this man he’d never met before knew about Axel. He worked for Xemnas. Of course he knew about Axel.

“Yes.”

“I’m sure you care about him a great deal.”

Realization at where this was heading struck Roxas like a blow and his eyes went wide. “No, you can’t.”

“Actually, we can.” Turning his chair, Demyx stood and crossed the short distance to stand beside Xigbar, trapping Roxas even more securely against the wall. “Mister Bonnou can do…anything he wants, really. Or did you think he would make you his bitch without a way to keep you from doing anything about it? You could have quit right away, you know. You were late for work—it was this, or be fired. You chose this and there’s no backing out now.”

“I…I don’t believe you.”

Demyx smiled. “Xigbar, you may want to let Vexen and Lexeaus know that they’ll have a new guest soon.”

“Zexion will be curious, too.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want him to miss out on the fun.”

Who? Zexion? Vexen? Lexeaus? They weren’t names Roxas could remember ever having heard before, but he definitely didn’t like the way Xigbar and Demyx were talking about them, especially considering they meant to get Axel involved in all of this.

“Just give me the form so I can go,” Roxas muttered, his eyes aimed at the floor instead of the two men.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Roxas?” There was fake sympathy in Demyx’s tone.

“Yes!” the blond burst out; Xigbar and Demyx straightened.

“Very well.” They moved away at the same time, Demyx going to his desk and opening one of the bottom drawers, rifling through the papers there and withdrawing one. “Here you are.”

Trying to keep a straight face, Roxas snatched the paper out of the taller blond’s grasp and brushed past Xigbar, leaving the office as quickly as he could without running.

What the hell kind of business was this?! They were threatening Axel just to keep him from quitting? As if he was really worth that sort of effort? He was just an assistant!

_I could get Xemnas and Saix and Marluxia arrested._

Okay, so there was a reason for them to try to keep him around, but dragging Axel into it? Why didn’t they just pay him to keep his mouth shut and let him go? Wouldn’t that be easier?

_“You chose this.”_

_No, I didn’t. I said I wanted to keep my job, not become the slut of the tenth floor._

But Demyx’s words just kept playing in his head over and over again, making him angry to the point that he almost slammed the door to his office shut once he got there. He caught himself, though, and closed it quietly enough that it wouldn’t draw anyone’s attention. Anger and frustration still mounting, the blond leaned back against the door and closed his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping him. He wanted to quit so, so badly, but they were going to go after Axel if he tried. Maybe they could move? If he quit, went home and told the redhead everything then maybe they could pack their things into the cars and go somewhere else.

_Idiot. If that was an option we’d have already done it._

Their lease wasn’t up, they couldn’t just drive until they ran out of gas, there was nowhere for them to go. The next city was hours away and the economy probably wasn’t any better there than here, and they wouldn’t have the money to get a new apartment, anyway. If they stayed in town but just moved, then maybe it would be okay. Maybe.

_I hate this so much._

He would talk to Axel. They would come up with something. The resignation form would wait for them to make a decision—there was no reason for anyone to do anything to them until he actually tried to quit. When he turned in that resignation form, he was going to have a plan. All he had to do was act like nothing had changed.

_Okay. I can do this._

One deep breath to steady himself, then Roxas tucked the form away into his desk and left his office to report to Xemnas for the second time.

-

He didn’t have a limp, but he might as well have. After “apologizing” to Marluxia and then still having to go back to Xemnas, he wasn’t exactly feeling the best. Both men had been…aggressive, and all he wanted to do was shower and go to sleep, maybe eat something in the middle somewhere. First, though, he had to make it up the stairs, and he still wanted to talk to Axel about quitting.

From his car towards the front door of his apartment, Roxas walked with slow, heavy steps. He knew Axel was inside, waiting for him, and he wanted to see the redhead, wanted to be hugged and reassured, but he also didn’t want the taller man to see him like this. What he didn’t expect to find when he opened the door was a group of men he’d never seen before. They all fell silent, heads turning to look at the blond, judging the injuries he couldn’t cover with his work clothes. He felt exposed to have so many unfamiliar eyes on him, and for just a moment he was angry that Axel hadn’t warned him they were going to have company so he could prepare himself or at least try to look a little more composed when he got home. But that anger didn’t last very long and he was left feeling intensely uncomfortable.

“…Axel?”

At the sound of his name, the redhead appeared from the back of the group and came forward. “Hey.” One arm slipped around the blond’s waist and Axel kissed him softly.

“What’s going on?” the smaller male asked once they’d broken apart, peering around his lover to examine the strangers once more.

“These are some former colleagues of mine,” Axel said by way of explanation, and Roxas turned his blue-eyed gaze on the lanky male.

“Colleagues?” They didn’t look like the sort of colleagues he thought Axel would have. The redhead worked overnights at warehouses and wrote in his spare time, was a moderately successful author. Roxas thought his colleagues would be…normal looking, but here were one, two, five men he’d never seen before, each as different from each other as they were from Axel.

“Yeah. Guys,” Axel raised his voice slightly, gaining the attention of the five males, “this is Roxas. Rox, this is Hercules.”

Hercules smiled, his posture relaxed but his expression a little nervous and shy. “Hello.” Roxas had never seen such broad shoulders in his life. The man was huge, taller than Axel by almost a head, and his muscles were so thick he probably could have snapped Roxas in half if he’d wanted to. If he hadn’t seemed so friendly, Roxas would have been intimidated. Instead, he found Hercules’ bright blue eyes and brownish-orange hair to be disarming. Despite his obvious strength, Roxas would bet the man wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“Peter.”

“Hi-ya!” Springing forward, Peter held two fingers up and flicked his wrist in a quick sort of wave, his grin so wide that it would have closed his eyes if they hadn’t been so big and brown. This man was much smaller than Hercules, though Roxas wasn’t really sure he could call the brunet a man. He was more like a boy, skinny and energetic, maybe in his mid-teens, fourteen or fifteen, definitely not old enough to drive. Slightly pointed ears stuck out from under his scruffy hair and backwards baseball cap.

“Al.”

An easy grin slid onto the third stranger’s face and he shrugged away from the wall to step forward. “Hey.” For the first time, Roxas noticed that he wasn’t wearing shoes, just a worn old button down of faded purple, and white pants with patches on them that didn’t go all the way down to his ankles. Despite his shabby appearance, he looked clean enough, and friendly. Thick black hair, dark eyes, and browned skin made his smile look even whiter.

“Stitch.”

“Hi.” The fourth stranger, who appeared to be even younger than Peter, was by far the strangest of the bunch. He had blue hair shaved into a Mohawk that flopped over his forehead and a gold hoop in one ear, large, dark eyes that made Roxas slightly uncomfortable, and ears that stuck out a little farther than normal. When he smiled, he revealed unusually large, sharp canines. He was wearing a tight white jersey under a jacket that was much too large for him, and black skinny jeans. Like Al, he wasn’t wearing shoes.

“And Robin.”

The last man merely nodded, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the kitchen counter. His outfit was plain, just shorts and a t-shirt, and he wore a hat over his reddish brown hair. He wasn’t smiling, but there was a kind look about his eyes, and his mouth was relaxed, naturally upturned at the corners as if he was smiling. Bright eyes and sharp, angular features gave Roxas the impression that this man didn’t miss much.

After examining each man as they were introduced, Roxas looked up at Axel. “Okay, great. What are they doing here? You didn’t tell me they were coming.” _Why didn’t you warn me?_

“It was sorta short notice.”

“Are they staying for dinner?”

“Yeah. I’ll cook. You go watch TV and relax.” Smiling, Axel shooed the blond into the living room and Roxas somewhat reluctantly sat on the couch. It looked like his talk with the older male was going to have to wait until morning.

This was so weird. First the phone call in the study and now this. Were these the people he’d been talking to on that phone call? It was only a few days ago so this meeting would be short notice if they didn’t live in the area. Roxas was pretty sure none of them were locals, at least, he’d never seen them anywhere around.

_I don’t like this._

Was Axel planning something? It wasn’t like him to keep secrets, never had been, even when they’d first started dating, the redhead had been completely open with him. His honesty was one of the things Roxas liked about him the most. But now there were secrets. Who were all those people? How did Axel know them? Colleagues? Peter and Stitch looked way too young to be Axel’s colleagues, unless they’d worked at the same warehouse, but Stitch looked like he was thirteen, tops, and that wasn’t old enough to get a job. How the hell did they all know each other?

Even though he turned on the TV like Axel told him to, Roxas kept the volume low in the hopes of overhearing the conversation taking place in the next room. He could hear cabinets being opened, and drawers, which meant Axel really was making dinner, but he could also hear multiple voices speaking, taking turns, sometimes raising a little before they dropped again, never getting loud enough for him to make out words. It was really frustrating for the blond to be left out of something his long-time boyfriend was doing.

_Don’t be so nosy. Everyone needs time away from their significant other. He’ll probably tell you all about them once they leave. Let him have time with his other friends without taking it so personally._

Yeah, that was probably it. Axel just wanted to spend time with his own friends, and Roxas had to admit that he couldn’t really remember the last time that had happened. He knew the redhead didn’t go out much, and that he’d basically adopted Roxas’ friends as his own, but the man still had to know other people, right? Right. So that was it. He was just spending time with his own group of friends and there was no reason for Roxas to be upset about it. They were both adults, after all.

Now feeling much better about the five strangers in his kitchen with his boyfriend, Roxas turned off the TV and instead went into the bedroom to take that shower he’d been thinking about during his drive home. Dinner should be ready by the time he was finished, and maybe then he’d get some sort of explanation for the surprise meeting taking place in his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Only partially dressed and with a towel draped over his head to absorb the water that was still in his hair, Roxas left the bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen. Dinner should be ready by now and he had a pretty good idea of what his redheaded lover had made, since Axel had a few favorite dishes he tended to pick. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, though, he stopped dead in his tracks.

People. Axel’s friends. God, he’d forgotten all about them. He’d enjoyed his shower so much and been so ready for dinner that they’d completely slipped his mind. Now five pairs of unfamiliar eyes were staring at him, examining his exposed body as they sat around his and Axel’s little table. It felt like an intervention, or an interrogation. In his head, Roxas pleaded for Axel to do or say something to draw their attention, but the redhead was busy at the stove, stirring something in a rather large pot. Slowly, Roxas pulled the towel off his head and wrapped it around himself protectively.

_Should’ve put on a shirt._

Trying not to give away how uncomfortable he was, Roxas turned around and started back towards the bedroom to dress properly. He barely made it two steps.

“Rox, wait.” Axel had finished his task at the stove in time to see his blond lover’s retreat.

“I’m going to dress,” Roxas replied without turning, though he remained where he was.

“I know, but it’ll be easier if you don’t.”

That didn’t make any sense to Roxas. What would be easier? Why didn’t Axel want him properly dressed while they had company?

“…what’ll be easier?”

Axel moved the pot from the stove to a hot pad on the table then started getting out plates and silverware. “Please, Roxas.”

He didn’t want to. They weren’t looking at him anymore, but he still felt exposed and vulnerable even with the towel hiding the worst of his injuries.

“No.” And he left before Axel could argue, making the journey with quick steps and with the uncomfortable sensation that the five were watching him again. It was with relief that he put a door between himself and the rest of the apartment.

_What were you thinking? You knew they were here. How the hell did you forget? Idiot._

He couldn’t believe he’d just done that. He’d gone out there as if Axel was the only one around and as if these marks were from the redhead. Now all those people he’d only just met had seen. Maybe they thought the marks were from Axel. Maybe. Roxas really hoped so. They’d been together long enough that everyone they knew was aware of their relationship. He wasn’t ashamed of it, and he really didn’t much care if someone happened to notice a hickey. But this was not that, and he had to lean his head back against the door in an effort to hold back tears.

Why did there have to be people in his apartment? Why had Axel thought now was a good time to invite his friends over? When he knew what was happening at work? Maybe he didn’t have all the details, but still. All he’d wanted was to come home, shower, eat dinner, and relax. He wanted Axel to make those people leave so he could curl up on the couch and enjoy his weekend like he’d planned. A whole two days without worrying about work or Xemnas were supposed to be his and instead there were five strange men in his kitchen.

His breathing uneven, Roxas lifted a hand and lightly began feeling out every bruise and bite mark he could find on his face and neck, his shoulders, chest and stomach. There were more that he couldn’t reach on his back, and there were some below his waistline, but he didn’t feel like looking at those. They were only there to remind him that he…no, he didn’t want to think about it.

_Tap tap._

“Roxas?”

And now his boyfriend was outside the door.

“What?” God, he sounded like he was going to start crying, and he could feel the tears still fighting to escape.

“Can I come in?”

_No._

As badly as he wanted to say it, Roxas knew shutting Axel out was the absolute worst thing he could do right now. That didn’t make him want to refuse any less, but it did stop him from actually saying it. Instead, he stepped away from the door and sat on the bed, pulling the towel around his shoulders again. The door opened slowly and Axel stuck just his head in to peer at the blond.

“You okay?”

Roxas shook his head, silent and small.

Quietly, Axel came into the bedroom, shut the door, and sat by beside Roxas. One arm wrapped around the blond’s shoulders in a gentle hug, and he lightly kissed his cheek so as not to agitate the bruises. “Today was bad, huh.”

Leaning into the redhead, Roxas nodded and sighed quietly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I want to be alone with you. I don’t want to see all those people. Today was awful and I just…I want to relax and pretend that things are okay.” He glanced up long enough to find green eyes watching him before he looked down again and nuzzled into Axel’s chest. “Please, Axel. I don’t wanna go out there. They saw.” The towel was pulled tighter around his body.

Gentle hands rubbed his back and he relaxed into the larger male’s hold as Axel pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” He could tell there was something else the redhead wanted to say, but he didn’t ask what it was. At the moment, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. All that mattered was that Axel wasn’t going to try to make him eat dinner with his friends, and he felt like he could relax again.

“You’re welcome. I’ll bring you some dinner so you don’t have to come to the kitchen.”

“Are your friends going to leave?”

Axel hesitated before tightening his grip on the smaller male. “Not just yet. There’re some things I need to talk to them about first.”

“What things?” It was hard to hide his disappointment.

“Important things. I promise it’s nothing you need to worry about. Just work stuff.” Another kiss to his forehead did little to convince Roxas that his lover was telling the truth.

“Okay. If you say so.”

After giving the blond a final squeeze, Axel released him and stood. “I’ll be right back with your food.”

Roxas nodded, not watching the redhead leave, and moved into the center of the bed once the door had closed again. Being alone in the bedroom in the dark wasn’t his favorite thing, but he didn’t want to turn on the lights, and he didn’t want to leave. For the moment, he felt safe and protected.

_I need to tell him about Xigbar. He has to know. One week was bad enough—I can’t keep doing this, I can’t just wait around until Xemnas decides he’s waited long enough to fuck me. But all his friends are here, and I don’t want to interrupt…if a night of relaxing with them is what he needs, and he has to talk to them about work stuff, then…_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and Axel came in with a bowl in one hand and a glass of iced tea in the other. “Dinner,” the redhead announced with a small smile, then handed the bowl to Roxas. The familiar sight of one of his lover’s favorite meals—mac’n cheese with cut up hot dogs in it—made Roxas smile, and he accepted the tea after setting the bowl in front of him on the bed.

“Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.” Axel’s tone was slightly flirtatious, and he leaned down to capture the younger male’s lips in a kiss. “Very, very welcome.”

Despite himself, Roxas blushed and laughed a little, looking away as he set the tea off to the side. “You big idiot.”

Axel grinned and hugged the blond, pushing him back so they were lying on the bed together as Roxas squirmed and pretended to struggle. “But I’m your big idiot, and you love me, and we both know it.”

“Mm…” The blond turned and snuggled into his lover’s chest. “Just for your looks.”

“Well, my face is my best feature.”

Slowly, a grin spread over Roxas’ mouth. “I don’t know. I can think of a couple other things that might be better features than your face.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. I guess you’ll have to show me what you mean.”

“If I have to. But later. I’m hungry, and you’ve got friends to tend to, so get your ass off the bed and go back to your friends.”

Chuckling, Axel sat up and kissed him again, for longer this time, and he stroked a hand down Roxas’ side as he pulled away. “It’s gonna be okay, Rox,” he whispered, looking into blue eyes as Roxas stared right back. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I promise, everything’s going to be okay. No matter what those sickos at your job do to you, I’m right here, and I’m going to take care of you. Kay?”

Somehow, Roxas had found the perfect man. “Kay.” He smiled a little.

“Good.” Another kiss, then Axel grinned at him and left the bedroom so Roxas could finally eat. They’d managed not to spill his food during that little bout of play, and he was relieved that he’d thought to set the tea on the nightstand, so it was safe. And as upset as he’d been only a few minutes ago, he wasn’t even mildly surprised that Axel had managed to cheer him up. He wasn’t dating the redhead for nothing, after all.

When his food and tea were gone, Roxas placed the dishes on the nightstand closer to the door and got up to go into the bathroom. He’d already showered, but he was feeling more or less exhausted after the extra abuse at work, so he decided to go to bed early. Axel was still out there with his friends, so he didn’t want to leave the bedroom, and the only TV was in the living room. At this point, the best option was to get ready for bed then pick a book and read until he actually fell asleep, so Roxas combed his hair, washed his face, brushed his teeth and flossed, then changed into his pajamas and wandered over to the bookshelf in the corner.

Most of the books there were Axel’s, since the redhead had been interested in literature from an early age and had, of course, decided to try his hand as a writer. There were at least six novels that he’d written on that shelf, and Roxas had read them all. He loved his boyfriend’s writing, thought it was raw and rough and real, just like Axel was. Those books always managed to enrage him, to make him cry and make him laugh. They were comical and cynical, full of sarcasm and flirtatious sidekicks. Axel had told him once that each book had a character based off himself and one based off Roxas, but the blond had never managed to figure out which characters were supposed to be them. He supposed Axel was just too good at writing between the lines for him to decipher the secrets behind the characters.

Tonight, he wasn’t sure he wanted a book that was going to affect his emotions so much. Books always got to him at least a little bit, but there were some on that shelf that were so familiar to him that he could read them with simple enjoyment rather than the emotional rollercoaster others sent him on. But what to read?

Slowly, blue eyes perused over the shelves, lighting on familiar titles and beautiful cover art. _Birthmarked_ caught his attention, but that was the first book of a trilogy and was definitely an emotional rollercoaster, so he abandoned that idea almost as soon as he had it. That was not the kind of book he needed right now. Several more books caught his attention after that, but he passed over each one for similar reasons. It wasn’t until he had to sit on the floor to look over the lowest two shelves that he found some of the smaller novels he’d had since high school. _Coyote Autumn_ sat off to one side, and Roxas looked at it for several long moments. He hadn’t read that one in years, but he remembered it being short and simple and happy.

Well, that was that.

With one finger, he caught the book’s binding and pulled until he could get an actual grip on it, then slid it free of the surrounding books and stood. It was a matter of moments before he was settled in bed, the blankets pulled up to his chest and _Coyote Autumn_ opened to the first page. The lamp on his nightstand was on so he could see but dim enough that it wouldn’t keep him awake. He knew sleep wasn’t far off—he was probably only going to get a few chapters in, but that was okay. He could always finish it tomorrow morning.

-

The first groggy thought that crossed Roxas’ mind was that he shouldn’t be awake yet. Discomfort at having been woken made him frown slightly as he tried to lift his head, and then he noticed that the lamp was off even though he was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep with it on. _Coyote Autumn_ was missing from his grasp, and he began running his hands over the blankets in search of it, only to give up and turn onto his side to snuggle down into his pillow and close his eyes. Finding the book could wait until morning.

For a few moments, he lay there in the quiet dark and wondered vaguely what time it was. Probably the early hours of the morning when people like him were meant to be fast asleep. So what had woken him up? Maybe just his body letting him know that it wasn’t good for his neck to sleep propped against the headboard like that. Yeah, probably.

Just as he was starting to fall back asleep, the blond felt something touch his shoulder and opened his eyes. The darkness of the bedroom surrounded him, but he could feel the mattress dipping as someone lay beside him.

_Axel._

It had to be the redhead, and Roxas felt himself smiling when a familiar arm slipped around his waist and gently pulled him back against an equally familiar chest. He hummed happily; Axel chuckled and kissed his neck, just below the corner of his jaw. The arm around him shifted until a large hand found his and wrapped around it, lacing their fingers.

“I love you,” the larger male whispered, gently squeezing Roxas’ hand.

“Love you, too.”

Wrapped in warmth and comfort, Roxas waited a bit before he turned in his lover’s arms and snuggled into Axel’s chest. He was glad the redhead was finished talking to his friends and had come to bed, and he tried to show it by holding close to him and brushing a soft kiss against warm skin.

“Sorry for waking you,” the older of the two murmured, one hand running up and down Roxas’ spine in a soothing manner.

“It’s fine. I like falling asleep with you.” He knew that would make Axel smile, and wasn’t at all surprised when he felt his chin being tilted up a moment later so the redhead could kiss him. As tired as he’d been when he first woke up, he had no trouble gathering the energy and focus required to kiss back, and soon the soft action had taken on a more urgent feeling. Eventually, the redhead drew back, letting his blond lover try to catch his breath, and began dropping kisses on Roxas’ throat instead. To the smaller male’s surprise, he realized after a moment that Axel wasn’t just kissing him—he was specifically kissing the bruises and marks left by Marluxia and Xemnas, and his fingers were unbuttoning Roxas’ pajama shirt.

Down his neck to his shoulders, then his chest and stomach as Roxas’ shirt was pushed back off his torso. Even though those spots were sensitive, and the light pressure of Axel’s kisses wasn’t entirely comfortable, Roxas didn’t complain. He lay quietly and allowed his lover to do the only thing he really could to try and take away some of the hurt behind those marks. When Axel was finished with the ones he’d found, he moved back up to kiss Roxas’ forehead.

“Are there more?”

The blond nodded.

“Where?”

Sitting up, Roxas shrugged out of his shirt and turned to lie on his stomach. As soon as he’d settled, Axel began seeking out each mark on his slim lover’s back, kissing every single one with just as much care as he’d done to the front of the blond’s body. Then he settled against Roxas, holding him close in a protective way and pressing him into the mattress with his weight. There were more marks, of course, but Roxas didn’t say anything about those. He had a feeling the sight wouldn’t leave Axel as calm as he was, and he was too happy at the moment to ruin this. Bringing up the other ones would just make the redhead angry.

_I’ll tell him tomorrow. I’ll tell him everything tomorrow, and we’ll figure out what to do. I won’t let anyone hurt him because of me._

The thought of harm coming to the lovable redhead lying on top of him was enough to make Roxas feel slightly sick, and he quickly pushed it out of his mind. Axel was here and safe and nothing bad was going to happen to him. Roxas meant to make sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up alone was something Roxas was used to, but he definitely didn’t enjoy it. For one, it was colder that way, and he rather liked waking up to his redheaded lover’s embrace or smile or kiss. He especially didn’t like it when he’d gotten to fall asleep with Axel there but woke up without him. The fact that it was Saturday didn’t make any difference, considering Axel picked up weekend hours pretty often since that was when a lot of people took time off to go on trips. So it didn’t strike him as odd when Roxas first started to regain consciousness and realized somewhat vaguely that he was alone in his bed. It wasn’t until he’d rolled onto his beck and stretched that he remembered Axel hadn’t worked the night before and so should have been there.

Sitting up, the blond looked around the room and found no sign of his lover, not in the bedroom or the bathroom. “Axel?” he called quietly, voice betraying how tired he still was. There was no response, so he got out of bed and stretched a bit more before donning his pajama shirt. No way was he going to leave his room without being fully clothed again.

Just as he fixed the last button, he opened the bedroom door and emerged into the rest of the apartment. It was quiet, as was normal for a Saturday morning, save for the soft humming coming from the kitchen. The sound made Roxas smile and he followed it to find Axel at the stove. He had an apron on over his clothes and a spatula in his hand.

Roxas was quiet as he moved behind the redhead and hugged Axel’s waist, nuzzling the space between the taller male’s shoulder blades. “Morning.”

A hand touched his and Axel leaned back against him slightly. “Good morning.”

“I missed you when I woke up.”

“I wanted to make you breakfast. I was gonna bring it to you in bed.”

For someone who looked so tough, Axel was the biggest sweetheart on the planet. “Sorry I ruined it. Want me to go pretend to be asleep?” the blond offered, fully prepared to do it if Axel wanted him to. Axel’s first reaction was to laugh, but when he realized Roxas was actually kind of serious, he squeezed the hand in his grasp.

“That’d be kind of nice, actually.”

“Okay.” Slowly, Roxas let go of the other man and retreated back to the bedroom. The five strangers from yesterday were nowhere in sight, but the door to Axel’s little office was closed, so they might be holed up in there. That would be a tight fit, though, and it wouldn’t explain where they’d slept. It wasn’t something Roxas was particularly worried about at the moment, so he shrugged it off for now and went back into the darkness of the bedroom.

The bed had grown cold since he’d abandoned it, but his pajamas shielded him from the chill as he climbed onto the mattress and laid down, pulling the blankets up over his shoulder. Soon it was warm enough for him to relax and shift until he could lie comfortably on his stomach, hands shoved under his pillow and one leg bent and pulled up. He only slept this way when he was by himself, so it was a believable pose for him to adopt now. Comfortable and warm and ready for whatever his redheaded boyfriend was cooking, and maybe more sleep until then, Roxas let his eyes close and sighed happily. By the time Axel was finished and brought the food, he’d probably be about half asleep. There was a distinct possibility that the redhead wouldn’t just put the tray on the nightstand and wake him gently. The older male was too fond of teasing and pranking for something like that, but Roxas was prepared. He liked the playful antics of his energetic lover, and he was willing to put up with just about anything for the sake of getting breakfast in bed.

In no time, he was dozing, just barely aware of the weight of his own body and the way his pajamas felt against his skin. He could feel his heart beating in his ear, slow and steady, and didn’t notice the door opening because what little focus he had was on the quiet _ba-bump_.

“Rox.” His name was whispered just before lips pressed to his temple. It made him smile, but he didn’t open his eyes. He was so comfortable and happy that he just didn’t have the motivation to move. Besides, Axel had started rubbing his back and that always helped him to relax to the point of practically not having bones. In fact, he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to move now if he wanted to.

Heaven was in those hands. Axel was practically a god when it came to back rubs and Roxas couldn’t help but let out a happy hum as two large hands began pressing and rubbing at his shoulders. They kneaded into his skin and muscles, working out the knots that had formed during the last week. He knew there would be plenty after all the stress he’d endured, and it was obvious when Axel found them.

“Damn, Rox. These are huge.”

Well, he’d been under a lot of pressure and worry lately.

With his thumbs, Axel pressed down on the lumps and worked each one until it was gone before he moved onto the next. It took quite a few minutes for him to search them all out, but eventually he could runs his hands down the blond’s back without feeling any more swellings. Only then did he lean forward and kiss Roxas’ shoulder, lingering so that his breath ran over the smaller male’s skin.

“That feel better?”

“Feels great.”

“Good.” Just like he’d done the night before, Axel lowered himself to gently rest against his lover’s back, letting his weight pin Roxas down. The blond shifted slightly before he settled, enjoying the heat of another human being as much as anyone could.

This was something Axel did to him on a fairly regular basis and he honestly loved it. They never talked, there was no wiggling around or squirming. It was the perfect cure for a bad mood and the best way to fall asleep after a long, trying day. If Roxas had simply had a bad week at work, this would have happened every day since. But the circumstances of his bad days were so unusual and sensitive that Axel hadn’t done it until last night. Roxas wished he could have come home that first day, had Axel lie on him like this, and never move again. This was warmth and comfort and love. It was protection from everything that could or might try to hurt him. Axel was literally using his own body as a shield and it was in these moments that Roxas loved the redhead the most.

Right now, though, he couldn’t let Axel be his shield. Right now, he had to be the one to protect Axel.

“Hey,” he began quietly, breaking the unspoken rule of remaining quiet while this was going on, “I have to tell you something.”

“Mm.” Axel was definitely less inclined to break the rule but at least he’d responded.

“I picked up a resignation form at work yesterday.”

_That_ earned a significantly larger reaction from the redhead. As soon as the words were out of Roxas’ mouth, Axel lifted himself off the blond and sat beside him, ignoring the tray of food he’d brought. “Really? You’re quitting?”

“Maybe.” Following the other’s lead, Roxas sat up and folded his legs under himself, head lowered rather than look his lover in the eye. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Roxas, you had more than five knots in your back. You’re,” Axel quieted for a moment and reached out to touch one of the bite marks visible under the blond’s nightshirt, “covered in marks that look painful and you haven’t been sleeping well. Just quit. Don’t stay.”

_But they’ll hurt you if I quit._

He couldn’t just say that. Could he? He doubted Axel would take him seriously if he tried to explain it, unless he really, _really_ pushed it. Of course he knew he could get his point across and express how worried he was. The only problem was that Axel’s most likely reaction would be to brush it off as empty threats and try to comfort him and assure him that it was fine. As much as Roxas enjoyed that his boyfriend was so confident, now was not the time to let himself be swayed.

“But if I quit,” he began quietly, still not looking at the other male, “they’re going to come after you.”

“Rox—”

“No!” Head bowed and hands clasped firmly in his lap, Roxas cut Axel off before the redhead could try to convince him things would be fine. “They told me! They have this guy with a scar and an eyepatch and if I try to quit then they’re going to come kidnap you and they’ll torture you or something to make me do what they want!”

To his surprise, Axel didn’t immediately disagree with him, didn’t pull him into a hug or touch him in anyway. The older man was quiet for several moments, long enough that Roxas dared to look up and found a shocked, angry expression on his lover’s face.

“…Axel?” he spoke timidly, unsure because he’d never seen that look before, not on Axel, and it almost frightened him.

“What was his name.”

It was phrased as a question but lacked the intonation, was monotonous as if that was the only way he could keep his voice from shaking.

“He—Xigbar. Xigbar Saburo.” The sound of the scarred man’s name put so much anger in Axel’s face that Roxas drew back. There was no questioning now that he was frightened. He’d seen the redhead upset before, angry of course, but he was very near what Roxas would describe as livid now. Axel’s eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits of green.

“That bastard,” the redhead muttered, turning his head and glaring at the wall as if by that alone he could burn a hole right through it and see whatever rock Xigbar had been hiding under before his appearance at KHI the day before.

“Axel? Do you know him?”

Slowly, the older male nodded and turned to face forward again. “Yeah. And things just got a lot more complicated than I’d like for them to be. This changes everything.” Without another word, he stood and headed for the door, leaving Roxas alone and confused on the bed.

The tray of food Axel had brought sat untouched—waffles with whipped cream and blueberries on top, orange juice, little sausages, and a small bowl of scrambled eggs with melted cheese on them. It looked delicious and the longer Roxas looked at it the less he felt like eating. All the effort Axel must have gone through and he had absolutely no appetite. The morning had started off so well and now he’d ruined it. Why did he have to bring it up now? Wouldn’t there have been a better time? He shouldn’t’ve broken the rule about not talking while they were cuddling like that. Then Axel would still be sitting there and they could have shared the breakfast the redhead had made and they could have cuddled and talked about nothing for a little while like they’d used to do before life got difficult.

Why hadn’t he waited just a little while? A few hours wouldn’t have hurt anything. Maybe this would have gone better that way.

_I ruined it. Everything I’ve done lately has turned out for the worst. Being late for work made me into Xemnas’ bitch. Being Xemnas’ bitch made Axel think I cheated on him, and then made him really worried. Being Xemnas’ bitch gets me harassed by Demyx and Marluxia and Saix. I decided to quit so I let myself lose my temper for a millisecond and that meant Marluxia got to have me. Deciding to quit also means they’re going to come after Axel. Telling Axel about Xigbar made him angry and he left. Everything I do makes it all worse._

“Can’t I do anything right?” the blond whispered to himself, curling into a ball and resting his head on his arms. It was sort of comforting to put his head down and close his eyes, to let the world fade away for a little bit.

How could he fix this? He’d thought quitting would be the solution to his problem, but it definitely wasn’t. Now Axel was involved and angry and apparently knew who Xigbar was and Roxas didn’t know what to do. What if he tried to help and just made it worse? Then what?

God, this was all so screwed up. He’d never thought he would ever end up in a twisted situation like this. He was boring! He had a few friends in high school and had kept them into the working world since none of them could afford more than a two-year community college. He’d done well in sports but wasn’t a star, done well in classes but wasn’t a genius. Roxas Kenson had not and never would consider himself the type of guy to end up playing the slutty secretary role, willingly or not. Weren’t those secretaries supposed to be sexy and seductive without trying? They left the top buttons of their shirt open to show a little skin and leaned over things so that their ass looked practically irresistible. They dressed really well and knew they looked damn good. That was how they all were in movies and on TV and that was definitely _not_ how Roxas behaved. The blond couldn’t have stuck his ass out for someone if he’d wanted to, not even for Axel.

Why hadn’t Xemnas just fired him the day he was late? What did the golden-eyed company owner see in him?

_Xemnas doesn’t want you to quit. He likes you. You’re cute and obedient and frankly he thinks you’ll make a good pet for quite some time._

Demyx’s voice in his head made him curl tighter in on himself, made him feel slightly nauseous so he had to bite his lip and swallow to make sure nothing came up. 

_You have a boyfriend, don’t you, Roxas . I’m sure you care about him a great deal._

No, Xigbar’s voice wasn’t any better. It was worse. Being threatened himself was bad enough, but for them to threaten Axel was unbearable. If they took the redhead away from him…just the thought was horrifying. To come home one day thinking he would find his lover in the kitchen or on the couch, maybe in his study working, but finding an empty apartment, no note, maybe signs of a struggle, would destroy him. He could imagine the panic that would stop him in his tracks then send him running through the few rooms they had, calling for Axel and knowing no one would respond, trying to reach him on his cell phone and getting no answer. Maybe it would still be in the apartment somewhere and Roxas would end up finding it to see his own picture ID on the screen. Would someone call him? One of Xemnas’ goons letting him know exactly what situation he was in and what would happen to Axel if he didn’t do what they wanted?

No, no, he couldn’t let that happen. He had to keep Axel out of this. He’d screwed up and he had to find a way to fix it without hurting anyone else. Not Axel or Hayner or Pence or Olette, none of them. No one but him needed to deal with this.

_But Axel knows Xigbar._

Undoubtedly, the redhead was going to try to get involved. From what he’d said, he was already getting involved. Something was more complicated now that Xigbar was part of it, something had changed.

Roxas uncurled from his protective ball and climbed off the bed, following the same path Axel had taken minutes ago. Out of the bedroom, straight across the living room and to the study. The door was still closed, but now he could hear voices coming from the other side. Axel’s friends were over, apparently, and as much as he didn’t want to face them, Roxas knocked anyway. The voices stopped, footsteps approached the door and it opened a crack so an unfamiliar face could peer through.

“Let him in,” Axel’s voice sounded, and the man who’d opened the door stepped back to clear the way. Roxas pushed the door open and moved a couple of feet into the room, his eyes on no one but the redhead in the corner.

“We need to talk.”

Shifting his weight forward, Axel nodded but didn’t move otherwise. Apparently, he wanted to talk in here with his friends. Fine. If that was the way he wanted it.

“I don’t know what you’re up to and I don’t know how you know these guys but if you’re thinking about trying to interfere with KHI then I want you to stop whatever it is you’re planning. I got myself into this and I’m going to take care of it. No one else is going to get involved.”

“Roxas,” Axel moved forward and reached out as if he meant to touch the blond’s shoulders or face, but Roxas shook his head and stepped backwards.

“No. I know you’re upset, and it’s not that I don’t appreciate you wanting to help, but they’re going to hurt you if I do something they don’t want, and I couldn’t…I won’t let anything happen to you. Not because of me.”

Okay, having this talk in front of Axel’s friends probably wasn’t the best idea. They were all standing there looking away awkwardly as if by pretending they weren’t there then they wouldn’t hear all this. At the same time, though, Roxas wanted them to hear it. If Axel was trying to get them involved, then they needed to know that Roxas didn’t want their help. Not if it meant someone would get hurt.

For a moment, no one responded to him, then Axel sighed. “Okay. We won’t do anything. Yet. But for my side, you have to tell me everything. No more of this coming home and shrugging it off. No more ‘it’s nothing’ or ‘I can handle it.’ You have to tell me exactly what’s going on, and then _I’ll_ decide if I need to get involved or not.”

“But—”

Axel jerked his head to silence the blond, his expression set. “No buts. When you get hurt, I get hurt, end of story. You aren’t doing this by yourself, Roxas.”

Damn it, why did he have to be so stubborn? There would be no swaying him now that he’d made up his mind, but Roxas knew Axel would never agree to stay out of it if he knew everything that had been going on. Still, a promise to not do anything—yet—was better than nothing, so he nodded and let himself relax.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now spill it, and don’t even think about trying to cover anything up.”

Really, nothing was going his way lately.


	14. Chapter 14

Awkward. This was so, so awkward. Painfully so. Why had he agreed to this? He’d sort of thought he was just going to have to tell Axel, that they’d go into the kitchen or the bedroom and have their conversation in private. Instead, though, he’d, been led out of the office into the living room, along with Axel and all five of the redhead’s so-called friends. Roxas had been directed to sit on the coffee table while the other six males occupied the other furniture in a loose half-circle. Now they were all sitting there, looking at him expectantly as he fidgeted and fussed.

“All right. Start.”

Normally, when Axel spoke to him, it was in a tender or loving or playful tone. Sometimes it was tired, sometimes resigned or distracted. But it was never the falsely patient, almost cold tone the redhead had just used as if Roxas had done something wrong and was now supposed to admit to it so he could be properly dealt with. It made the blond hesitant to say anything.

Silent, he lifted his chin and looked at the older male, eyes sad and confused, until Axel shifted in his spot on the couch and sighed.

“Sorry. Whenever you’re ready,” he said in a gentle voice, and Roxas nodded before looking down at his hands in his lap again.

Okay. He could do this. He could.

“It started the day I was late. It was just fifteen minutes. I got to work as fast as I could, and I hurried to try to make up for the lost time, but I was called up to Mister Bonnou’s office. Everyone who gets called up there comes back in tears and leaves. They all get fired. I knew I was going to get fired and I knew we couldn’t afford it, so I decided while I went up to the top floor that I was going to do whatever it took to keep my job.”

Oh, no, it sounded like he’d offered to become Xemnas’ pet.

“I thought I could offer to stay late that day, or work extra hours without overtime pay, come in early the next day, something like that,” the blond was quick to continue before any of the six males looking at him got the wrong idea about what he’d meant to do in order to avoid being fired. “I apologized again and again and promised it wouldn’t happen again. He said he knew it wouldn’t, and that I was going to stay late and come in early like I promised, and then the CEO, Saix Shichiro, locked the door and closed all the blinds. Mister Bonnou told me I was going to have to do exactly what he told me to do if I wanted to keep my job. Then…Saix…groped me…and Xemnas made me…he…”

He couldn’t say it. God, he couldn’t. It was disgusting and shameful and horrid and he just couldn’t.

“Roxas?”

The blond looked up to find green eyes watching him with concern.

“You don’t have to say it, if it’s too hard for you.”

“No. I can…it’s just…I feel sick thinking about it.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed,” one of Axel’s friends, Aladdin, spoke softly, surprising Roxas. “We’ve all had to do things we didn’t want to do in order to survive. There’s nothing wrong with you for it.”

“But it’s my fault,” Roxas protested, his hands gripping each other so tightly they turned white at the knuckles and shook slightly. “If I hadn’t been late, if I’d just let him fire me, then Axel wouldn’t have thought I was cheating on him, and I wouldn’t hurt all over or hate myself. Everything that’s happening to me is my fault.”

“That’s not true.” It was Hercules’ turn to talk and Roxas looked at him with the beginnings of tears in his blue eyes. “You were late to work. That doesn’t give anyone the right to abuse you. One little mistake shouldn’t ruin your whole life.”

Wow, he sounded…like he knew exactly how it felt to have his world fall apart around him. Aladdin had, too. But they were just supposed to be Axel’s colleagues; why did they sound like they had experience with things like this?

“Who are you people?” Roxas asked quietly, casting his gaze from one unfamiliar face to the next as the five looked at each other. “You can’t really just be old friends of Axel’s.”

One by one, the strangers grinned and shrugged.

“He’s smarter than you give him credit for, Axe,” Peter half-joked from where he was perched on the back of the couch. “Jig’s up, lads. No more cloak-and-dagger for us. Real intro time.”

Even more confused than before, Roxas straightened and looked from face-to-face as each of the five shifted or stood. “Real intro? What do you mean?”

“Eh, we weren’t gonna tell you yet, but we didn’t think you’d wanna talk about it so soon, so.” Peter shrugged then grinned. “Peter Pan, strategist and tactical genius, at your service.” He bowed, one arm folded in front of his stomach and the other stretched back behind him in a flourish.

_Strategy and tactics?_

“Hercules, the muscle.” He was much shyer about saying it than Peter had been.

_Muscle?_

“Aladdin, distraction extraordinaire and master of decoys.” His hands were fisted on his hips and he grinned widely as he said it.

_Distraction? Decoys?_

“Stitch, career hacker and code-breaker.” The blue-haired boy hadn’t bothered to stand like the others had, his skinny form curled on the floor as he leaned back against the couch, one ankle braced on his other knee to prop a bare foot in the air.

_A hacker? Codes for what?_

The last of the group tipped his hat and smiled in a way that Roxas didn’t entirely trust. “Robin, information collector and costume designer.”

_Information and costumes. What the hell are they talking about?_

“Okay,” the blond said slowly, aware that they were all looking at him, “but that doesn’t explain who you are or why you’re here.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Robin asked, straightening his hat again. “We’re here to make sure this Xemnas guy pays for what he’s doing to you and what he’s done to everyone else, and we’re going to make sure he can never hurt anyone ever again.”

“How?”

“That part we haven’t quite worked out yet,” Robin admitted, “but like Peter said, we didn’t think you’d be ready to talk so soon. Now that you’re going to be involved, we’ll be able to move ahead at full speed.”

“Move ahead to _what?_ ” This really wasn’t doing anything to rid Roxas of his confusion.

“To destroying Xemnas and his corrupt company, and taking away everything he has.” It was the first time Axel had spoken in several minutes, and his dark tone drew the attention of everyone in the room. “If he’s doing this to you, there’s no question he’s done it to someone else, and I’d bet money he’s committed a load of other crimes, too. If the police won’t stop him, then we will.”

Silence followed the redhead’s statement. Those who had stood resumed their seats and Roxas let out a breath.

“Well. Okay. Uh, should I continue?”

“Yeah.” Axel wasn’t looking at him as he said it.

Roxas nodded and took a few moments to collect his thoughts and remember where he’d left off. “While Saix touched me,” he began, speaking quietly because he couldn’t bring himself to raise his voice to a normal volume, “Xemnas made me suck him off. Afterwards I had to go back to my desk and keep working like nothing happened, and I stayed late to make up for all the time I’d lost. I didn’t know if that was all I was going to have to do or if he would do it again. When I came home, I couldn’t even look at Axel. I was so ashamed. I felt so dirty that I almost didn’t want him to touch me—I didn’t deserve for him to comfort me. I hadn’t even fought. Not really.

“The next day, I was reassigned to the top floor to be Xemnas’ personal assistant. I got my own office, and signed some forms about a pay raise. I thought maybe it was to convince me to keep my mouth shut about what happened, but it was just a way for Xemnas to keep me where he could get to me whenever he wanted. The first thing I had to do was report to his office to let him know I was accepting the job change. It was that or quit, and we need the money I make, so I went. Xemnas made me kiss him. It was awful and I hated it but he had my arm and I couldn’t…”

Sighing, the blond shook his head in order to pull himself together.

“Then I was left alone to move my stuff up to my new office. I had to report to his office again after I took my lunch break, and since I didn’t have any tasks to do, he had me sit on his lap for the rest of my shift. Kissed my neck and held my waist, stuff like that. I just had to sit there and let him. He stuck his hand in my pants after a while and just…touched. It was almost annoying, like he was only doing it to keep me from relaxing or something. But then he started really touching me and the closer it got to be the end of the day the worse it got. He unbuttoned my shirt…

“When there was only a few minutes left, he shoved me forward against his desk and held me there while he groped me. He said he was going to make me want it and then he was going to leave me. I wasn’t allowed to do anything about it until I got home.” Guilty, Roxas looked at his boyfriend through his bangs and saw understanding come into the older male’s expression.

“That’s why you wanted to do it when you got home.”

God this wasn’t something he wanted to talk about in front of a bunch of guys he’d only just met, but Roxas nodded and ducked his head in shame. “I’m sorry. It was wrong and selfish and gross and I’m so, so sorry for not telling you sooner. I used you and I’m sorry.” If Axel was angry, he wouldn’t defend himself. He knew what he’d done was wrong and low on so many levels. What kind of boyfriend came home and seduced their lover because their boss turned them on at work? Bad ones. Roxas was a horrible boyfriend and he would accept whatever anger Axel responded with.

It was quiet for several long moments, then the sofa creaked and Roxas nearly flinched when someone kneeled in front of him. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him forward into a familiar chest, and he instantly buried his face in the other’s neck, tightly grabbing onto his clothes.

“I’m sorry,” the blond whispered, somehow managing to keep his voice under control. “I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me. I didn’t want to hurt you or anyone else.”

“I could never hate you, Rox,” Axel murmured, one hand rubbing the blond’s back comfortingly. “It wasn’t your fault. He was trying to torment you and you came to me for help whether you were thinking of it that way or not. Knowing why you wanted it doesn’t change what we did or how I think of it. We made love just like we’ve done countless times. Xemnas doesn’t change that. End of story.”

Roxas sniffed and nodded before letting out a choked laugh. He threw his arms around Axel’s neck and hugged him in a desperate search for warmth and comfort and love and instantly received that and more. Axel wasn’t mad at him and that was all he needed.

As if they were the only ones in the room rather than two of seven, the two held onto each other for nearly another minute before Roxas loosened his grip on Axel and sat back, sniffing and wiping at the tears that had nearly escaped. Grinning his usual grin, the redhead straightened enough to kiss Roxas’ forehead then stood and returned to his seat.

Embarrassed now that he realized they’d had witnesses for that, Roxas hoped his face wasn’t turning red and took a moment to steady his breathing again.

“Um. So, the guys came over later that night,” the blond started into his narration of what had been going on only for Axel to interrupt him.

“That’s when I sent the email,” Axel commented, and the other five nodded knowingly. Roxas cast a quizzical look at his lover before continuing.

“Axel turned off my alarm and made me stay home from work to sleep the next day. Which was great. I’d been getting shitty sleep and did a lot of catching up that day. But when I went back to work the day after, Xemnas was not happy about the fact that I’d been gone. I made sure to do everything perfectly during the morning, and went to see him after lunch like I’m supposed to. He asked who’d called in sick for me, so I told him about Axel, and he really wasn’t happy about that. He…pinned me on his desk and tied my wrists…stripped me and made me promise to never skip work again. He groped and bit me,” self-consciously, Roxas put a hand over where the bite mark on his shoulder was still healing, his other touching the one at the corner of his jaw, “and then he made me suck him off again. I hid under my desk for the rest of my shift, after a couple of other employees bullied me about what Xemnas did.

“The next day, everything was going really well. It was weird. Nothing happened until I got on the elevator with some of the other employees—Marluxia, Saix, and Demyx. They started talking to each other about what Xemnas had or hadn’t done to me yet, and Demyx pushed me. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I snapped at him, and then I snapped at Marluxia. It didn’t make them shut up, but I felt a little better for a second. But when I went to see Xemnas, they were in there, complaining about me. I,” he had to stop and swallow to keep his voice from cracking, “I had to go with Marluxia so he could make me apologize to him. He took me to his office and told me I wasn’t allowed to talk unless I was saying sorry. If I said anything else, he slapped me. He made me strip, and held me against the wall and…made me sorry for what I said on the elevator.”

Shame and hurt made the blond hug himself, his gaze on the carpet and his frame trying to fold in on itself for protection.

“That’s what all the bite marks are from,” Axel clarified, speaking softly so as not to startle his fragile lover; Roxas nodded twice.

“I still had to go back to Xemnas afterwards, but first I went to pick up a resignation form from Demyx’s office. As much as we need the money and all, I just couldn’t take it anymore. Being abused by Xemnas was bad enough but becoming the plaything of the entire top floor was too much. When I picked up the form, Demyx introduced me to Xigbar, and they said that if I quit, they’d come after Axel to force me to come back. Xemnas likes me and doesn’t want me to quit. I still took the form and put it in my desk before going to Xemnas’ office. That was worse than Marluxia. He spent the rest of my shift groping me, making me say when I was getting close just so he could stop and wait for me to calm down a little, and then he’d do it again. For hours. He finally let me cum when there were only a few minutes left of the workday so that I could clean up and dress before leaving. And then you guys were here.”

Roxas lifted his chin so he could look at the five men he’d just met the other day and was now telling his problems to. They were there to help him. They weren’t just old colleagues of Axel’s—they were there to help free him of Xemnas and Marluxia and all the rest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Axel move, and turned his head to see the older male holding his arms up. Silent, Roxas stood and moved to sit on the redhead’s lap, resting against his chest with his head tucked under Axel’s chin. No one said a word, just sat and thought about everything Roxas had just described. As much as he hadn’t wanted to talk about it, as afraid as he’d been that Axel would react badly, Roxas felt oddly relieved. It wasn’t a horrible secret that he had to keep anymore. Now six other people knew about it, and they were all determined to figure out a way to make sure none of it ever happened again.

“So, what now?” Roxas asked quietly, looking up at Axel.

Gently, Axel touched the bruises on his lover’s face then kissed Roxas’ forehead. “Now we come up with a plan to get back at the sick fuck who did this to you.”

The blond nodded before relaxing again, enjoying the comfort of Axel’s arms around him and the heat of the larger male’s embrace. Getting back at Xemnas sounded like a great idea. He didn’t know how they were going to do it, but with the other five men currently occupying his living room, it just might be possible. It would be crazy and dangerous, and he couldn’t wait until they got started.


	15. Chapter 15

Roxas had never felt so useless. Here he’d thought the weekend would be spent planning, talking about floor plans and security systems. He thought Axel’s friends would hole up in the study around the redhead’s computer, barely taking the time to eat and sleep between research and strategy suggestions. Instead, he was lying on the couch, head propped on a pillow, as a commercial for some cleaning product played on the TV. At the moment, he couldn’t even remember what show he’d been watching, mostly because he hadn’t actually been watching it. His focus was at basically zero.

_Shouldn’t something be happening? Shouldn’t we be making a plan?_

That would have been logical to him, but he was basically alone in the apartment. Stitch was in the study doing who knew what. All Roxas knew was that the blue-haired boy was playing music, and he was pretty sure it was Elvis. Odd that someone like Stitch would listen to the King, but whatever. It wasn’t bothering Roxas any, he just didn’t know what was going on.

Very little had been said after his story of the abuse he’d been going through at work. Axel’s friends had explained their jobs a little better and how they might be of use to bring Xemnas down, but from where Roxas was standing, it didn’t look like any progress had been made. The evening had been quiet and uneventful. Now it was Sunday morning, and they’d all vanished without explanation, leaving him to entertain himself for what seemed like was going to be the entire day.

With a sigh, Roxas turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The show had come back on, but it wasn’t interesting enough for him to want to watch it. He didn’t want to watch TV at all. He wanted to know where Axel had gone and why the redhead hadn’t told him anything. It was frustrating to be left here with nothing to do.

Maybe he should go see if Stitch needed anything. Surely he’d want a drink or a snack, or maybe Roxas could help with whatever he was doing in there. It would be something to do other than lay there and become one with the couch, but Roxas didn’t move. There’d been no sounds from the study but the music, and if the teen on the other side of the door was busy, then he didn’t want to interrupt. Especially if Stitch was making good progress on a plan or something.

_Why didn’t Axel tell me anything? I’m the one who works for Xemnas. I’m the one being abused._

Surely he could be useful. Hadn’t they told him last night that since he was ready to be involved, they could get started? Nothing was started. No one was here. He wasn’t being involved.

At this point, the couch was his only friend.

Bored and frustrated, Roxas let his thoughts wander as they would. He thought about the book, _Coyote Autumn,_ sitting on the nightstand waiting for him to finish it. Thought about the shows he wished were on so he could watch something he’d actually enjoy. He thought about how late it’d been when Axel finally came to bed last night after staying up with the others. Roxas hadn’t even tried to stay up. He’d been exhausted and gone to bed earlier than normal. Axel hadn’t come until nearly two in the morning, and Roxas had a feeling the redhead had lain awake for a while after that.

It was so lonely to lie there by himself. He wished he had someone to talk to, just joke around and relax as if nothing was wrong. This was his Sunday, and he wanted to enjoy it before he was going to have to go back to Xemnas for some fresh punishment. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have called Hayner to find out what the brown-eyed blond was up to, maybe invited him and Pence and Olette over for the rest of the afternoon. They could have played videogames and joked around, maybe wrestled a little just like they’d done in high school.

Right now, those days seemed perfect. Back in high school, they hadn’t had to worry about jobs or abusive bosses. Their biggest concerns had been homework, Seifer, and when the next Struggle match was going to be. Roxas missed those days. He missed the simplicity of it, the worry-free weekends filled with junk food and laughter. That had been so much better than his life now.

_Except for Axel._

Of course, he hadn’t met the redhead until after graduating, and he knew he wouldn’t give him up for anything. But he wouldn’t have minded going back, doing high school over again, and graduation, meeting Axel and all that came with it. The only thing he would do different would be his job. He’d get one during high school and keep it through graduation so he wouldn’t end up at KHI.

Man, if he could go back and change just that one thing.

A sudden spike of anger made the blond twist onto his side and shove his face into the back of the couch, his arms trapped between his body and the cushions. Why was he thinking like that? It wouldn’t do him any good, would just leave him even more upset than he’d already been. There was no point in thinking about impossible ways to fix this.

“Where are they?” His question was muffled by the couch cushion. “What are they doing?”

If he had to sit in near-silence by himself for much longer, he was going to lose his mind. He was going to barge in on Stitch and demand to know what was going on, or call Axel and snap at him for leaving him there with nothing to do. It’d be immature and annoying and pushy and he knew that but he was so tired of feeling like he had no control over his own life. Xemnas had been abusing him for less than a week, and he was so ready to do something about it that he could have broken into KHI and torched the place by himself, even if it got him sent to jail. Jail would be better than this. Axel would bail him out, or they’d run away together, _something._ A fire wouldn’t stop Xemnas for good, though, so that idea was out. Maybe it could be a last resort to buy them some time. Of course, that might make them targets for Xigbar, and Roxas didn’t want that. No, the only way would be to wipe Kingdom High Incorporated out in one blow. Roxas just wished he knew how the hell they were going to take down such a large, powerful business.

_These guys better know what they’re doing._

It was another two hours before the apartment saw any movement other than Roxas shifting around on the couch. By the time the front door had opened and footsteps sounded in the kitchen, the blond has in a state of being half asleep and didn’t register it right away. Not until someone touched his shoulder did he manage to open his eyes all the way and looked up to find Axel leaning on the couch’s back.

“Hey,” the redhead greeted with a crooked smile, and Roxas frowned.

“Where’ve you been?”

Axel opened his mouth to answer but Robin spoke before the redhead could get the words out.

“We’ve been casing that monstrosity of a building you work in.” Shrugging out of his jacket, the auburn-haired man tossed the garment onto the back of the only chair in the living room then stretched his arms over his head. “Had to get our bearings before we could start on anything else.”

Oh, of course. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

Now feeling pretty foolish for wondering why nothing was being done, Roxas sat up on the couch and conjured up a smile as Axel came around to sit by him.

“Did you have a good nap?” the redhead asked, settling an arm around his smaller lover’s shoulders and pulling Roxas close for some mild cuddling while the other males who’d just arrived moved about and settled in.

“Yeah.” He hadn’t, but he said it anyway to keep the older male from worrying.

“Good. Stitch still in the study?”

Roxas only nodded this time, listening to the sounds of everyone else moving around. Footsteps, then the music that had been coming from the study all morning was louder and clearer, which meant someone had opened that door. Voices—Stitch and Aladdin. More footsteps moving towards the smaller room. He felt Axel’s muscles shift as the redhead looked in that direction, felt the vibration in his chest as he spoke, but he wasn’t paying enough attention to catch the words. It didn’t matter.

“Rox,” Axel shook him gently, “let’s go talk to the others.”

But he didn’t want to. He’d spent all morning and part of the afternoon on that couch, just waiting for something to happen. Now that Axel was back, he wanted at least a little time with the redhead to spend like they normally would on a Sunday afternoon.

His silence must have been all the answer the lankier male needed, because Axel settled against the couch and wrapped both arms around him rather than repeat his suggestion. Except for the sounds of the King coming from the other room, the apartment was silent. Even the TV’s volume was so low that one would hardly notice it. They sat together in the relative quiet as Roxas tried to soak in as much of the other male’s presence as he could. He needed this, needed to feel close to Axel after a morning by himself.

Yes, he wanted to get to work and figure out a way to stop Xemnas doing the terrible things he was obviously doing, but that could wait a few minutes. Just for now, this was what he wanted.

Minutes went by; Roxas was close to dozing when Axel shifted again and rubbed his arm.

In low tones and with gentle nudges, the redhead urged him to sit up. “Come on, Rox. The guys are waiting.”

Even though he didn’t want to and was feeling much too sluggish to plot against his boss at the moment, Roxas did as his lover wanted. They stood and moved towards the study together, the blond’s steps shuffling against the carpet.

True enough, Axel’s five friends were crowded into his office just like they’d been yesterday when Roxas had gone in and demanded to talk to his long-time boyfriend. It wasn’t a very big room to begin with, but now it seemed painfully small. What Roxas noticed next, after the fact that they were all kind of squished, was that Axel’s small desk had been converted into a small command center. There were three laptops set up, one wireless keyboard that glowed blue beneath the keys accompanied by matching wireless mouse centered before them, and several devices that Roxas couldn’t have identified if he’d wanted to. But they all had lights on them and Stitch was seated before the desk, his bare feet pulled up onto the edge of the chair and knees against his chest as his fingers danced over the keyboard. And the King in the background, of course.

“How’s it going, Stitch?” Axel asked, leaning to peer over the blue-haired boy’s shoulder at the three screens. Roxas wondered if the teen could really keep track of all three of them at once, and how he controlled which one was linked to his keyboard and mouse at any given time. It seemed impossible to him, but then, he’d never been the best with technology.

Without taking his eyes off the screens, Stitch somehow managed to move his legs down and fold them under himself, hands meanwhile continuing their erratic dance. “Long or short version?”

“Short.” Peter hopped up onto one of the short shelves in the room and crossed his ankles. “You’d lose us with your tech lingo, otherwise.”

There were some quiet chuckles at that, a clear agreement to Peter’s statement. It made Roxas feel a little better to know he wasn’t the only one who wouldn’t understand the long version.

“Well, their websites are pretty standard. Higher up employees have logins, so I hacked that, and I haven’t found anything interesting yet, but I’d love to get into these guys’ emails. Bet you there’s some nasty stuff in there.” Stitch’s eyes were almost frighteningly quick as they darted from screen to screen. “Did you guys plant my bugs?”

“No,” Robin glanced at Aladdin then looked back at the screens, “we were going to, but we weren’t inside for long enough. Sundays at a big business like that, there was nobody around but cleaning staff who’re obviously familiar with the other employees. We got weird looks just from hanging around the doors.”

“You losing your touch, Al?” There was a teasing edge to Stitch’s tone and his head moved as if he wanted to look at the man he’d addressed, though his eyes still didn’t leave the screen. It was possible that he hadn’t even blinked yet.

Aladdin snorted, his hands on his hips. “Not a chance. Kind of hard to be a good decoy in broad daylight when there’s no one around to chase you.”

“True enough.” Suddenly, one of Stitch’s screens blinked and a small red box popped up in the middle. The blue-haired teen froze, eyes locking on the box then widening. “No--!” Seconds later, all three screens went dark and Stitch was out of his chair. He moved so quickly that the room’s other occupants could barely keep track of him. Cords were unplugged, buttons pressed and switches flicked. In what had to be milliseconds, none of his equipment was connected in anyway. Throughout the flurry of activity, he was muttering under his breath in a language that Roxas wasn’t entirely sure was real. It didn’t sound like any language he’d ever heard, at least.

“Stitch,” Hercules tried to touch the teen only to be shaken off as Stitch began picking things up and looking at them closely before setting them down in not quite the same place as where they’d been before. And he was still muttering, apparently talking to himself in that language. After Hercules’ attempt at communication with the mohawked youth failed, the rest of them simply waited in stunned, confused silence.

Everything was picked up and examined. Stitch remained standing for several seconds once he’d finished, just looking at his now shut down command center, then dropped into the chair with a heavy sigh.

Silence filled the study until Axel cleared his throat. “Uh, wanna clue us in on what just happened?”

Closing his eyes, Stitch pulled his feet up onto the chair and rested his forearms on his knees. “Bastards just tried to fry my systems.”

No one knew what to say to that. Not right away, at least.

“Well,” Axel braced a hand on his commandeered desk and looked at Stitch’s equipment as if they might tell him something, “did they fry it or not?”

“Don’t think so. Mighta erased some stuff. But it’ll take a while to boot up again to find out, and they’ll just fry me if I go back in.” Tilting his head back to rest against the chair, Stitch looked up at the males standing around him. “You gotta plant those bugs, or we got nothin’.”

For a while, no one said anything; Roxas shifted from foot-to-foot. “Where do you need to put them?”

Large, disconcerting eyes turned on the blond. “Computers. Phones. I have a virus to plant that’ll let me into all of Kingdom High Inc’s systems, right past the security that just tried to shut me down. We need a way to know what they’re all saying to each other in there. If we can’t get in, we can do jack.”

“Then I’ll get you in.” He said it with as much confidence as he could manage. It was enough to get everyone else to look at him, and Roxas didn’t let himself shrink under the attention.

Axel was the first one to actually react, and he clearly wasn’t in support of his boyfriend’s statement. “Rox—”

“No. I’m the one Xemnas wants. I spend all day on the top floor, in and out of offices. They all know me, and they won’t question me if I come to drop something off.” It would work. It had to. There was no other way, not a fool-proof one, and it would be relatively easy for him to manage. All he’d have to do is pay attention to when the offices were empty, slip in to drop off a form and bug the computer while he was there. “I can do this.” He whispered it as he looked up to meet the concern in Axel’s expression, reassuring himself just as much as he was his lover. “It’s my job to wander around that floor all day. No one’ll notice me doing it tomorrow.” A ghost of a smile quirked up one side of his mouth, and he touched Axel’s hand before turning towards Stitch again. “Besides, with all of you to help me, what could go wrong?”

“You could be caught.” All eyes turned to Axel. “Roxas, if Xemnas catches you bugging his phone, I…I don’t want to think what he’d do to you.”

“Then it’s,” Roxas paused to look at the faces around him, landing on Aladdin and Robin, “your job to make sure I don’t get caught. Aladdin can be a decoy if I need one, draw them out of their offices or something, and Robin probably has a few tricks I can use to keep anyone from noticing me more than they should. And Stitch,” he couldn’t help but smile at the teen, “can teach me how to work his bugs and to upload the virus.”

“Any of us could do it,” Axel interrupted again, this time stepping forward and setting his hands on the shorter male’s shoulders. “Aladdin would distract any security, Robin could sneak in as an interviewee and pretend to get lost, follow Stitch’s instructions to plant the bugs. Pete could whip up a simple step-by-step plan in his sleep. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do. I can do this easier than any of you could. A stranger on the top floor would be suspicious and you’d never get away with it. Face it, you need me. I started this mess, I’m going to help finish it.”

Murmurs of agreement sounded before Axel could argue, and Roxas smiled a little. For a moment, the redhead weighed his options, considering what Roxas had said versus his concern for the blond and his fear of what might happen to him if he were caught. Then he sighed, hung his head, and shook it resignedly.

“Fine. Stitch, show him how the virus works.”

A wide grin spread over the Mohawked teen’s face and he began setting up his equipment just as quickly as he’d disassembled it all. “Now we’re getting somewhere!”


	16. Chapter 16

The shrill beeping of his alarm startled Roxas out of an uneasy sleep. He’d woken up multiple times throughout the night, from nightmares, mostly, so it was almost a relief that it was time to get up. Except that now he had to go do what all his nightmares had been about.

Today, he was going to hack into Kingdom High Incorporated’s computer system.

With a groan, the blond hauled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The light switch evaded him for several seconds and he ended up swiping his hand over a large portion of the wall before he managed to find it. That was followed by the lights being much too bright for him at first, so he was left squinting as he began his morning routine of getting ready for work.

He showered first. Being perfectly clean was all part of his attempt at seeming innocent when all hell broke loose. So he lathered shampoo into his hair and rubbed conditioner onto his scalp, he scrubbed at his face with a clean rag to help get rid of the sleep-deprived look he’d been sporting for the last several days, and he used the loofa to make sure there wasn’t a trace of dirt or sweat or any other nameless contaminant on his body. The water was colder than normal, too, to help wake him up. By the time he shut the shower off and stepped onto the bathmat, he was the cleanest he’d probably been in his life.

A new towel was waiting for him on the rack, so he dried off then tied it around his waist as he stepped up to the sink. His reflection stared back at him from the hanging mirror, still tired and far from happy, but clean and dry and ready to be well-dressed for the day.

Sighing, Roxas picked up his comb and began the task of taming his blond hair. Contrary to popular opinion, it didn’t take much styling to get it into his usual spikes. Most of it stuck up on its own—he just used a little gel to make it look halfway decent. Of course, he wouldn’t do any styling until he was in his undershirt, because otherwise it would just get messed up and have to be redone. For now he just combed it out then ran his fingers through it to separate the strands so it would dry faster. Then he brushed his teeth, and shaved to get rid of the ever so small amount of hair on his chin and jaw line. Facial hair had never been something he’d ever had interest in having, so he was glad that it was thin and light. It made shaving quick.

Satisfied and now feeling slightly more awake, he put on a thin layer of facial lotion to keep his skin from getting razor burn, then found a larger bottle of lotion under the counter. This one was for the rest of his body, and he was careful to put on enough to keep his skin soft and supple but not so much that it would make him look shiny or slick or get on his clothes and stain. He had to be perfect today, and he didn’t really mind the process of getting ready. He just wished he was getting ready for something fun rather than something dangerous.

“Roxas,” a voice sounded from in the bedroom, slightly muted because the speaker didn’t seem to have done anything more than open the door and lean inside, “breakfast is almost ready.”

“Okay.” He waited until he heard the bedroom door close, then put his towel back over its rack and went to the closet he shared with Axel.

Plain black slacks and a nice white button-down shirt were hanging on the closet door, waiting for him. There was also a tie, black with thin blue stripes to match his eyes, and his usual black shoes. It was a good outfit. Too bad he was wearing it for Xemnas.

Dressing was a matter of minutes, though he stopped to finish styling his hair before he put on the shirt and tie. Then it was tall black socks and his shoes, laced snugly and freshly polished. It was almost ridiculous how much effort that had been put into his appearance for today. His supposed innocence was essential should a bug be found by Xemnas or any of his evil henchmen, as Stitch had called them the night before.

_Okay. Shirt, pants, shoes, tie is straight, hair is styled, all clean and soft. Ready._

But Roxas didn’t move from his spot on the edge of the bed. He knew breakfast was ready and waiting for him, knew they were all counting on him to do this, knew they were there to help him get out of this awful mess, but that didn’t make it any easier. He was nervous and scared and oh god but what if he made a mistake? What if he got caught?

Angry at himself for thinking that way, the blond shoved those thoughts from his mind and forced himself to his feet. No more stalling. Focus. Breakfast then to work to get those assholes back for everything they’d done to him and everything they’d probably been doing to countless other people.

Straightening his shoulders, Roxas breathed in through his nose then let the air out through his mouth to steady himself. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, then fixed his expression and left the bedroom. Eyes landed on him as soon as he walked out the door; Hercules and Peter were sitting on the couch, looking at him over their shoulders with obvious concern. Maybe they didn’t think he could handle this, but he wasn’t going to let that get to him.

“Are you sure about this?” Axel was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms folded over his chest as he watched Roxas walk into the kitchen and sit at the table where a plate of food was waiting for him. Despite the fact that the blond had been trained and taught everything he was going to need in order to plant Stitch’s bugs, he still wasn’t convinced that this was a good idea. Not that any of them were totally sure about this plan, but Axel was definitely more against it than the rest of them were.

“Yeah.” Conjuring up a smile, Roxas tried to sound much more confident than he actually felt. “No problem.”

He could feel Axel’s eyes on him and knew that if he showed how nervous he was then the older male would jump on the chance to convince him not to go through with it. So he had to keep a straight face. He had to. This had to work. If he didn’t do it, it would put them another day behind, and that would be another day for Xemnas to do even worse things to him. He was doing this, and he was doing it today. He couldn’t let his determination slip away that easily.

Axel sighed and stepped away from the counter. “Rox.”

“It’s fine, Axel,” the younger male interrupted, smiling at his lover from his place at the table. “I’m fine. I can do it.” It wasn’t a lie, not really, but his mouth still felt weirdly dry as he went back to eating his scrambled eggs and bacon. Ever since he’d made his argument in the study about why he should be the one to do this, Axel had been trying to change his mind, and every time the redhead said something about it, Roxas imagined all the ways it could go wrong.

Someone could walk in and catch him in the act. There could be a password he didn’t know, or he might make a mistake while trying to upload the virus. Everything would be ruined if he messed this up. Xemnas would be onto him. He wouldn’t get a second chance.

God, what if he messed up? Being caught would be the worst way. They’d haul him off to Xemnas’ office and tell him what Roxas had been doing, and then he’d be punished. Xigbar would be sent to get Axel and his friends, and Roxas wouldn’t even be able to warn them. There would be no way out of it. If he didn’t do this right, they’d all be hurt because of him.

_I’d rather die._

Thinking about the possibility of failure put a sick feeling in his stomach, and suddenly his breakfast looked entirely unappetizing. But he forced himself to keep eating it just so Axel wouldn’t get suspicious and try to talk him out of this again. It might work, and Roxas didn’t want that.

He could do this. He could. Stitch had taught him everything he needed to know, and he’d practiced the virus program so many times that he could probably do it in his sleep at this point. All he had to do was keep an eye on when offices were empty so he could slip in and do his job. Easy.

So why did his chest feel so tight? Why did it feel like his fingers would shake if he let go of his fork? He hadn’t been this nervous since…well, since the first time he’d made love with Axel. It’d been a long time and he definitely wasn’t used to this kind of jitters anymore. It was even worse than when he was supposed to go check in with Xemnas. At least then he knew he wasn’t going to be punished, exactly. But being caught? That would be so, _so_ much worse.

_Okay, think about something else. Freaking yourself out isn’t going to help._

Redirecting his thoughts was easier said than done. Breakfast. He could focus on breakfast. Two bites of scrambled eggs and half a strip of bacon, and a last swallow of orange juice. That was all he had left. Okay.

“Hey,” Robin walked into the kitchen and clapped Roxas on the shoulder, his eyebrows raised in an expression just short of concern, “you ready for this?”

His question made the blond pause before swallowing the eggs he’d been chewing, then Roxas nodded.

“Good. Here, Stitch wants you to wear this.” The hand that wasn’t on his shoulder extended and Roxas looked to see a small, flesh-colored bit of something resting on the older male’s palm.

“What is it?” he asked, carefully picking it up and looking at it closely. There were a couple of little holes in the side, and a funny little bump.

“It goes in your ear so he can talk to you while you’re planting the bugs. This one,” he offered a second small object, this one flat and white, “goes on the inside of your shirt collar so he can hear what’s going on around you.”

“So we can communicate if something goes wrong.” It was almost ridiculous the amount of relief he felt at knowing he wouldn’t be completely on his own. “How come he didn’t give me these yesterday?”

“Because he just finished making them.”

“Oh.” He didn’t sound nearly as impressed as he was, though that was mostly because he was really curious about where the blue-haired teen had gotten the materials, tools, and knowledge to make these little gadgets. But since he didn’t even know where Stitch had been keeping all those screens when he’d first showed up, it was probably better that he didn’t question the hacker’s activities. Who knew what else he was capable of?

Somewhat hesitantly, Roxas placed the first one in his ear and shook his head around a little to make sure it wouldn’t just fall out. He let Robin put the second device on the inside of his shirt collar so that he could make sure no one would notice it during the blond’s daily routine.

“There you go.” Robin offered an encouraging smile. “Chin up, eh? It’ll be fine.”

Weakly, Roxas returned the smile then finished his breakfast in just a few bites. He gulped down what was left of his orange juice as he stood, and placed his dirty dishes in the sink before picking up his bag.

“Well.” Nervous, the blond glanced around his small kitchen and let his gaze linger on Axel as the weight of what he was about to go do settled on him. “Here goes nothing.” Before he could move towards the door, he was pulled into a hug by his redheaded lover, and Axel kissed his temple.

“Good luck,” the older male murmured before letting him go, and Roxas nodded.

“Thanks.” Another glance back towards the living room showed all five of his new friends standing in the doorway, all smiling at him as if there was nothing at all to be nervous about. Their confidence didn’t help him feel much better about this, but Roxas took a deep, steadying breath, smiled, and left the apartment with stiffened shoulders.

-

He was early arriving to KHI’s main building. There weren’t many other cars in the parking garage, not that he saw, anyway, and he didn’t encounter anyone as he walked. Maybe it was weird for him to be so early on a Monday morning, but he was determined to be perfect today. Any effort that would make it easier for him to get away with what he was planning to do was worth the effort, so he didn’t loiter at the building’s corner or in his car. Still, walking through those front doors felt like signing his death warrant.

This was it. No turning back.

The nerves he’d battled with during breakfast came back at full force as he crossed the lobby to the elevator and pushed the button. He’d listened to the radio during his drive to keep himself distracted, but now he was without that option. Music wasn’t allowed inside, no exceptions, which was terrible because he really could have used a nice soothing rhythm to help keep him calm.

Taking advantage of the otherwise empty elevator, Roxas leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, his shoulders sagging. Slowly, he breathed in, held it for a couple of seconds, then let the air out in a steady sigh.

_“Testing,”_ a tiny, fuzzy voice sounded in his ear, making the blond jump then hastily compose himself. _“Roxas?”_

“…Stitch?” he responded hesitantly, tilting his chin towards the little white chip Robin had stuck on his shirt collar. “Is that you?”

_“Sure is. Just wanna make sure these little babies work before we send you into the lion’s den.”_

“Oh. Right. Uh, seem to be working fine.” Thank god he had the elevator to himself. “I’m in the elevator on my way to my office.”

_“Perfect. If I try to talk to you when you can’t answer, just clear your throat and I’ll wait ‘til you give the go-ahead.”_

That sounded reasonable. “Okay.”

_Ding._

Roxas did his best to look calm and relaxed as the elevator door slid open, just in case there happened to be someone waiting on the other side. There was no one in sight, not even when he stepped out and looked down both sides of the hall, but he kept up the act during his walk to his office to be safe. Quietly, he slipped inside and shut the door behind himself with a small sigh.

“I’m alone.”

_“What’s your first job?”_

“Take Xemnas his coffee. He likes it from the café down the block. I have the order on a slip of paper to make sure it’s perfect.”

_“Good.”_

Just like he normally would, the blond set his bag on top of his desk and opened it, taking out the papers he would need for today, then tucked the bag under his desk so it would be out of the way while he worked. His In tray was full, as usual—how this company managed to produce so much paperwork over a weekend when there were no business hours was beyond him. But so many forms to distribute among his fellow KHI employees would just be more chances to find an empty office and plant a bug, so he supposed he should be glad.

First, though, he had to get Xemnas his coffee.


	17. Chapter 17

“Good morning, Roxas!”

It was the usual chaos in the little coffee shop Roxas had been going to for Xemnas’ morning drink. At least ten other customers were already there—nothing weird about that—so he stepped up to the counter and forced a smile for the benefit of the barista who had greeted him. She was the one who took his order every day, and always seemed more than happy to do so. Roxas didn’t even need to glance at her nametag to know she was called Ella, and he would only have been able to describe her as very pretty, with her fair complexion, white-blonde hair, and pale blue eyes.

“Morning.”

“Usual for the boss?” She was picking out a to-go cup before he’d even taken the recipe out of his pocket.

“Yep.” The slip of paper was on the counter and she snatched it up as she spun. Cheerful as always, Ella almost seemed to dance as she prepared the drink, only glancing at the recipe to double-check. Roxas was glad to have her as the one to prepare Xemnas’ coffee.

Another twirl had her apron fanning out around her, the finished drink in her hand, though her smile faltered when she finally looked at him. “Oh, my goodness,” she gasped, one dainty hand going towards her mouth. “Are you all right?”

It wasn’t hard to figure out that she was looking at the bruises. They’d started to fade, but it would be days before they were gone. So Roxas smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine. Just a clutz sometimes.”

The disbelief in her face was almost enough to make Roxas wince, but he kept smiling until she set the drink down and accepted his bank card; he tucked the recipe back into his pocket.

When she was done at the register, the barista returned with his card and gave him a concerned look as she handed it to him, along with the receipt. “Be more careful, all right?”

Another smile, another nod. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

_“She seemed nice,”_ Stitch commented in his ear, and Roxas cleared his throat in response, Now wasn’t a good time for chit-chat.

Roxas spent his walk back to the KHI building thinking about how very relevant that advice was, and how little Ella realized it.

_Be careful._

No kidding.

With a firm grip on the drink to ensure that nothing would happen to it, the blond made his way to the elevator and rode all the way up to the thirteenth floor. The usual _ding_ sounded, the doors slid open, and Roxas stepped out of the metal box to see Marluxia coming towards him.

“Good morning, President Takehiko,” he spoke in a polite, albeit subdued, tone, lowering his gaze respectfully.

The pink-haired male paused to look down on Roxas, his expression betraying only the slightest hints of a smug smirk. “Good morning, Kenson.” He practically purred it, as if the sight of the blond in his proper place made him viciously happy.

It was disgusting, and Roxas struggled to keep his composure. More than anything, he wanted to say something that would take the smugness right out of the older man’s eyes. He wanted Marluxia to be afraid of him. But he didn’t say anything, merely nodded once then continued on his way to the largest office on the floor. The door was closed and the blinds were down, but they weren’t drawn shut, so he caught a glimpse of Xemnas at his desk before he knocked.

“Come in.”

Always that demure response.

Steeling himself, Roxas breathed deep then opened the door and entered the office with a smile.

“Good morning, Xemnas,” he greeted in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

With a smile, the white-haired owner looked up from the papers in his hands as Roxas came forward. He didn’t move again until the blond leaned and set the coffee on the desk, in its usual spot, and then he caught hold of his underling’s wrist and pulled.

“Hey—!” Taken off-guard, the smaller of the two stumbled and fell, catching himself against the desk with his free arm. 

_“Roxas? Are you okay?”_

But he didn’t answer Stitch, or clear his throat, because his focus was locked on the thin, hard lips that had captured his own. Instinct and revulsion told him to yank away and wipe off his mouth, but he refused to let himself move. Despite his mind and body’s protests, he closed his eyes and waited. The next few seconds seemed to stretch for an eternity, but Xemnas did eventually sit back and let the blond go.

Roxas put on a sheepish expression as he pushed himself upright and stood before his boss’ desk, not wanting to give away how he really felt about the kiss his boss had just stolen. “I hope you enjoy your coffee.” It was the only thing he could think to say to break the silence.

“I’m sure I will. Have a good day, Roxas.” And Xemnas’ attention was back on his papers.

Dismissed, the blond kept his movements controlled as he went back to the door and left the office. All the way down the hall, he had to resist the desire to hurry until he was in his own office and had shut the door behind himself.

“I can talk now, Stitch.”

_“What just happened? Did you fall?”_

“No, I,” he paused to wipe his mouth off because he could feel a bit of cold that meant Xemnas’ spit was on his lips, “I took Xemnas his coffee, and he kissed me.”

_“Gross.”_

“No kidding.”

_“What’s next on your list?”_

Pushing the thoughts of Xemnas’ mouth out of his mind, Roxas circled around his desk and examined the top paper of his In tray. “Looks like memos to hand out. That could take a while—there’s a ton of them,” he commented, rifling through the stack. There were probably enough of them for every cubicle in the building.

_“That’s gonna take away a lot of chances.”_

“Yeah.” There was nothing for it, though. He had to do his job. Skipping it would only cause him trouble, and that was the last thing he wanted, especially today. So, resolute, he gathered the memos into his arms and headed for the door to begin his work for the day.

-

Lunch time.

Finally.

He’d handed out all the memos, he’d sent emails and filed away some paperwork—after telling Stitch what each form was for, of course—and now everyone was breaking for lunch. Which meant the offices on the top floor would be empty.

Still, Roxas was nervous as he left his office once again and crept down the hallway. He knew he should act natural because there was no real reason for him to sneak; his office was on this floor, after all. But he was pretty sure he was the only one around, and it was always a little weird to be alone in places that were usually fairly busy. So, the sneaking, though he made sure to straighten and normalize his pace every time he passed an office, his gaze directed sideways to see through the windows if anyone was in there. As he’d suspected, there didn’t seem to be anyone left working late.

It would have been easy to bug any of these offices, but he was only concerned about the main few: Xemnas, Marluxia, Saix, and Demyx. They were the top dogs, and if any computer had the information Stitch needed, it would be theirs. First, he went for Xemnas’.

The office was vacant, just as the others were, so Roxas slipped inside and quietly shut the door behind himself, then locked it just to be safe. He also made sure the blinds were drawn shut so that if anyone else happened to come back to the thirteenth floor and walk by, they wouldn’t see him in there. Hopefully, Xemnas himself wouldn’t return early.

“I’m in,” he whispered, seating himself at the large desk he was less than fond of. Xemnas had left his laptop open and logged in, and luckily Roxas had gotten to it before the screensaver went into sleep mode. Hacking in would have taken up precious time.

_“Great. Got the flashdrive?”_

He took a second to dig into his pocket, retrieving the small device he’d been given the night before. “Yep.”

_“Insert it into one of the USB ports—it should light up when it’s connected.”_

“Got it.”

Just as he’d practiced, Roxas flicked open the flashdrive and carefully fit it into one of the ports. It blinked green a few times before lighting up and staying that way, and seconds later a small box popped up on the screen, asking him what he wanted to do. Unfamiliar with his boss’ laptop, Roxas fiddled with the touch pad for a few moments before moving the cursor over the option he wanted and giving it a double-click.

“Downloading,” he informed the teenager listening in on his life.

_“It’s gonna take a few. Bug the phone.”_

Leaving the flashdrive to download its virus onto Xemnas’ laptop, Roxas turned his attention to the landline situated off to the side. Black and basic, he hesitated for half a second before standing and circling back around the desk. This was the part they hadn’t gotten to go over in as much detail, since they didn’t have a model phone for him to practice on. Still, he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small plastic bag with several phone jacks inside.

“Thanks for packing my pockets for me.”

Stitch’s cackling laughter sounded in his ear. _“We picked your clothes for a reason. You needed deep enough pockets for these babies.”_

“Yeah.”

_“Now, make sure you plug it in all the way, or it won’t work, and it’ll disrupt the phone line. If that happens, he’ll think the phone’s broken, and they’ll find it when they try to fix it.”_

Right, of course.

Careful not to make too much noise, Roxas knelt by the desk and followed the cord through the hole in the top of the desk and down to the floor where it slipped under the carpet. On his knees, he followed the slight ridge all the way to the wall and then along to behind a rather dusty fake plant in the corner that hid where the cord reappeared and plugged into the wall. He unplugged the cord and put Stitch’s device in its place, then plugged the cord back in.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

_“You bet your ass it’ll work. These little guys’ll give us crystal clear feedback from both sides of the call, up to a quarter mile away. We’d have given you a booster to keep your office, but that would be easy to find if they decided to search for it. So we’ll just have to be a little more clever than that.”_

A little? So far, the blue-haired teen was the most intelligent person Roxas had ever met. “Clever” didn’t seem like a strong enough word to describe Stitch’s thinking.

“Do I need to do anything else?”

_“Nope. That should be good, as long as you plugged it in all the way.”_

Roxas took a moment to check. “Looks good to me.”

_“Then go see if the virus is done. You’ve got three more offices to get to—no time to waste.”_

Sighing, Roxas pushed himself off the floor and went back to the desk to see how much more time the virus needed to download. It was about three-fourths the way there, so he didn’t bother to sit, just leaned against the desk and tapped his fingers impatiently.

_If someone tries to come in here, or if Xemnas comes back, I’m screwed,_ he thought, glancing at the clock distractedly. No, he should have plenty of time left. It would be fine.

Movement on the computer screen drew his attention back, and he was more than a little relieved to see that the virus had finished.

“It’s done.”

_“Good. Eject the flashdrive and move onto the next office. One down.”_

“Three to go.”

Slipping the drive and the phone taps back into his pockets, Roxas peeked through the blinds to make sure the coast was clear then left the office, walking down the hall as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

-

He couldn’t believe it. The work day was over and he was leaving Kingdom High Incorporated along with the rest of the employees, and no one suspected a thing. Stitch’s virus was hard at work on four laptops, and his taps were in place on the selected phones. He’d gotten to every office, and no one was any the wiser. It hadn’t left him much time to eat lunch, but with a little hurry he’d managed fine. And then, as the cherry on top of his day, Xemnas had an afternoon meeting, so he hadn’t had to report to him after eating.

There was no stopping the smile that came to his face as he stepped out into the fresh air, and he paused for a few seconds to fully enjoy it. This was what freedom felt like, and it was just a little taste. How was it going to feel when he walked out of that building for the last time and never had to deal with those incorporated bastards ever again?

“Hey, Kenson!”

The sound of his name made Roxas’ blood run cold, and he almost bolted. Slowly, he turned and faced the speaker, his expression carefully controlled to be one of curiosity. “Yes?”

It was someone he didn’t recognize, a low-level messenger boy, probably, who was panting lightly from the rush it’d taken him to catch up to the blond. “Mister Bonnou has a morning meeting, so he needs his coffee half an hour early.”

Half an hour? Geez. He was going to have to move his schedule forward an entire hour to accommodate that.

“All right. Thanks.” He smiled and waved before turning and walking again, leaving the messenger boy to go back inside. Holy hell, his heart was pounding. That had scared him nearly half to death. He’d thought he’d been caught!

_Calm down. They don’t know and they aren’t going to find out. Even if they do, they can’t pin it on you._

His self-reassurances weren’t very effective, but Roxas kept walking. Somewhere in this sea of people, Hayner and Olette and Pence were probably walking together, and he wanted to find them and talk to them, just to help keep himself distracted from his paranoia. That would take time, though, and he was supposed to get home as quickly as he could.

After the work he’d done today, he wanted to know if his efforts had proven worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

This was the best he’d ever felt in days, hands down. Everything had gone smoothly at work, and now that he was home, he was actually happy.

Not for the first time in the ten minutes he’d been in the apartment, Roxas smiled at the feeling of Axel holding him close. The redhead had barely waited for him to walk through the door before he’d caught Roxas and hugged him. Now he flatly refused to let the blond go. It was pretty nice, actually.

So, still in his work clothes, Roxas stood in the cramped study along with everyone else as they all watched Stitch. The blue-haired teen was hard at work, searching through the entirety of KHI’s digital documents, the email accounts, financial records, everything he could get his fast-fingered hands on, thanks to Roxas.

“Did it work?” Obviously, it had, but Roxas still needed to ask. He had to know if the virus he’d planted would be enough.

Eyes never leaving his computer screens, Stitch grinned. “Oh, yeah. I’ve got everything. Just let ‘em try to kill my system. Their system _is_ my system. It’d take an expert to get rid of me, now.” He was almost viciously gleeful. “Actually, it’d take a team of experts. The only person who can single-handedly get rid of me is me.”

Roxas thought the hacker might have been exaggerating, but no one else seemed to be having that reaction. In fact, the others were nodding, and Robin reached out to pat Stitch on the shoulder.

“Good work, kid.”

_He’s really that good._

It surprised him, for some reason. Probably because Stitch looked so young, and not much like a computer genius. But he’d seen the Mohawked teen work, and had used devices of Stitch’s own making. Really, he should’ve just accepted the teen’s skill as fact.

“How long is this going to take?” Peter had found himself a good view from atop a bookshelf and was peering past his companions to watch the computer screens. “Can we start soon?”

Stitch’s tongue was caught between his teeth as he focused. “Tomorrow, maybe. Definitely by Wednesday. This stuff is gold.”

Approving grins were turned on Roxas and the blond lifted his chin proudly even as he blushed at all the attention. Being the center of attention had never really been his thing, but he figured he deserved to be a little proud. He’d gone into work today and not only had he done his regular work without giving himself away or causing trouble, but he’d also planted the virus and the phone taps and he’d come home without accident. And now Stitch was getting everything they could possibly need to bring down the corporation. They’d be able to start within forty-eight hours. It was almost too good to be true. He was having a little trouble comprehending it.

“This is really happening,” he stated, talking to himself more than to anyone else in the room. It made him feel sort of light-headed to know he was only going to have to live under Xemnas’ thumb for a couple more days. “It’s almost over.”

Arms tightened around him and the corner of his mouth twitched in a slight smile when Axel kissed his cheek. “Not soon enough, if you ask me.”

Roxas’ smile was more solid this time. “You only think that because you don’t want Xemnas to have another chance to touch me.”

“Of course not,” the redhead agreed. “I don’t want anyone to touch you. No one but me.” The next kiss was on Roxas’ shoulder, warm even through the fabric of his shirt.

Before the blond could be distracted by it, though, Robin moved from where he’d been leaning against the wall and looked around at the other men in the room. “So Stitch has the computers. What about the phones? The signal only reaches a quarter mile.”

Miraculously, Stitch’s hands ceased their mad dance across the keyboard so he could pick up a glass full of a strange green liquid and drink from it. His free hand lifted to scratch at his hair then push the blue locks back off his forehead—they flopped back into place the moment he took his hand away. “We need to boost the signal,” he said in reply to Robin after he’d swallowed what Roxas was convinced could not be good for him. “Gonna need a transmitter. Built one today.” He pointed as he took another drink, and all eyes turned to an odd-looking device set to the side of the computers. It was black, mostly, with exposed wiring and an antenna that was at least three feet tall sticking up into the air.

Roxas had to wonder where the teen was getting the parts for all these gadgets he kept making.

“How strong is it?” Peter wanted to know, and for once Stitch took his eyes off the screens so he could spin his chair around to grin at the other teen.

“We could radio an airborne jet with that thing.”

“Great,” Hercules interrupted before Peter could, then went on to say something that Roxas didn’t catch because Axel distracted him by shifting his hold on the blond. It wasn’t just a hug anymore—now he was being snuggled by the older male, and he was pretty sure if there was a standing equivalent to spooning, this was it. There was no physical possibility of Axel being any closer to him, and the redhead was nuzzling into his hair as if it were the softest pillow in existence.

“Axe,” the shorter male muttered under his breath, pushing lightly against his boyfriend’s arms in an attempt to get him to focus. “Pay attention.”

Instead of letting go, Axel tightened his arms and began pulling Roxas back towards the door. “No.” The word was muffled, but audible, and Roxas frowned.

“I want to help plan for the phone taps.”

Insistent, Axel continued to tug at the blond in his arms. “They can figure it out.”

Before he could refuse again, Roxas noticed both Robin and Aladdin looking at him. They had their eyebrows raised and were trying to hold back grins, or maybe smirks. He couldn’t be sure. Either way, it made him self-conscious.

“…fine,” he conceded quietly, and Axel grinned before sweeping him out of the study, across the apartment, and into their bedroom. The door was already shut behind them by the time Roxas got suspicious of what his boyfriend was up to.

“Axel,” his tone was borderline scolding, “it’s been less than a week. Couldn’t you have waited until we’d finished planning for the phone taps?”

The redhead had let go of him now, and turned sad green eyes on him. “That’s not why I brought you over here.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Roxas offered a simple, “Oh.”

“I was worried, Rox. All day. I kept wondering if you were even going to come home, or what state you’d be in….what if they’d caught you?” Axel asked earnestly, his face contorted in such strong concern that he almost looked like he was in pain. “Stitch kept telling me you were fine, but I couldn’t believe him. It was probably the worst day of my life.”

Wordlessly, Roxas crossed the distance between them and slipped his arms around the taller male’s ribcage. He hugged him, tightly, and nuzzled into his chest. “I’m sorry.” This was exactly what he’d wanted to avoid, was why he hadn’t wanted to tell Axel or his friends or anyone. He didn’t want them to worry about him. And here he’d known how reluctant his lover was to let him be the one to place the virus and taps, and he’d come home acting like Axel hadn’t protested about it even once. No wonder the redhead hadn’t waited to get him away from Stitch and Robin and the others.

Axel’s arms settled around him and lips pressed to the top of his head. “It’s okay,” he murmured into the blond’s hair. “Just let me hold you for a little while.”

Nodding and pressing harder against the green-eyed male, Roxas curled his fingers into Axel’s shirt. Of course he would. He’d stand there for hours if that was what it took. Anything to make sure Axel wasn’t worried anymore.

Seconds ticked by, turned into minutes that should have been eternities because this was something they desperately needed. To be alone together, safe in each other’s arms, reassured and hopeful instead of worrying about what might happen tomorrow. They were so close to being free, and Roxas hadn’t realized until now that this was exactly what he wanted. He’d been nervous at work, mere seconds from panicking if something went wrong. The drive home had been a chance to relax, then to feel victorious because he’d done it, right under those bastards’ noses. That sense of accomplishment had stuck with him, but now he could feel all of Axel’s worry, and it made him feel weak in the knees. He wouldn’t have been able to handle it if their places had been reversed. And Axel was such a strong-willed, protective person—he must have driven Stitch mad with his pestering.

It made Roxas grin to imagine what that had probably looked like.

“Rox…” The arms around him shifted; he pulled back and looked up, meeting Axel halfway in a tender kiss. The light touch conveyed worry and fear and a relief so strong they were both on the verge of trembling with the force of it. Desperation made them cling to each other; heads tilted and lips parted until the kiss was heated, was a search for comfort in one another.

They’d both been so afraid of what could have gone wrong today, and now all they wanted was complete confidence that everything was going to be all right.

“I want you back, Roxas,” Axel breathed once they’d broken apart, staring down at the shorter male. “He tried to take you from me and I want you back.”

Roxas could only nod. His throat was tight with emotion, with how much he loved Axel and how much he hated Xemnas. Gratitude towards the five men in the other room nearly overwhelmed him. It was all too much to feel and express so he just nodded and pulled Axel down to kiss him again.

Their movement towards the bed was slow, made in shuffling, sliding steps as they avoided stepping on feet or letting space come between them. It wasn’t a fall, but deliberate turning so they could climb onto the bed at the same time and immediately surround each other. Roxas was pulled forward by wandering hands until he straddled his lover, their chests pressed together and mouths still locked. The slight pressure and friction against his groin sent a thrill through him and he pressed his hips down to increase the sensation. One of Axel’s hands moved down to cup the blond’s backside, squeezing lightly and rubbing so that Roxas moaned; his knees slipped against the blankets, spreading, and Axel’s other hand joined the first so that there was no way for Roxas to put distance between their bodies. He was pressed flush against the redhead, breathless and compliant in his lover’s skillful hands.

Slowly, as if to savor it, clothes were removed. Axel left Roxas to catch his breath as his fingers worked to loosen and remove the smaller male’s tie then moved down to open shirt buttons. Kisses were placed with careful precision on the exposed skin, collecting the bruises and bumps and scrapes until Roxas couldn’t feel them anymore.

“Axel,” he sighed, melting at the gentle touches, and a hand cupped his face seconds before the green-eyed man kissed him.

“I love you, Roxas.”

His heart fluttered at those familiar words. He’d heard them so many times and they always meant so much, always made him feel like the world was his, like he could do anything he wanted. “Love you, too,” he murmured.

They smiled at each other, then Axel wrapped his arms around the blond and hugged him, forehead resting on Roxas’ shoulder.

“Never make me wait like that again.” It was phrased as a command, but the redhead’s tone and subdued body language made it clear that he was pleading.

Leaning against the larger male, Roxas nodded. “Never,” he promised in a whisper, and felt Axel finally relax.

This would be a slow, patient love-making, just as it’d been their first time, and it was exactly what the two needed.

-

It would’ve been really easy to crawl into bed and sleep until morning. Really, really easy. Except his stomach was growling, and Roxas had the feeling he was being waited for. Axel didn’t seem to have that feeling—the redhead was practically asleep already, sprawled on his back in a pair of boxers that he’d donned after their bath. The temptation to lie beside him, cuddle and drift off, was almost overpowering. Almost.

Instead, Roxas leaned over the bed and gently shook his lover. “Axe, come on. We gotta have dinner.”

Food was about the only thing he was willing to wait to sleep for.

Slowly, green eyes opened and blinked, out of sync with each other, as the pupils tried to focus. The redhead looked so exhausted that Roxas had to smile and lean farther so he could kiss his cheek.

“Come on.” He grabbed Axel’s hand and pulled, heaving the lanky male to his feet, then held onto him until he steadied. “You can’t be a puppet all evening,” he scolded playfully when Axel made no move to dress himself.

For a moment, the redhead considered flopping back onto the bed, then pulling Roxas down with him to cuddle, but decided against it. They could do that after dinner.

By the time Axel had made up his mind, Roxas was already dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that had probably been the green-eyed man’s at some point. He waited, patient, as the other found some clean clothes on the floor and pulled them on over his narrow frame. Axel settled for being semi-decent before joining Roxas and leaving the bedroom with him so they could go to the kitchen.

“Oh, still alive, huh?” Robin teased the moment they walked in, grinning wolfishly.

Instead of getting embarrassed, Roxas ignored him in favor of the fridge. “What’s for dinner?”

“Stitch called in for sandwiches.”

“Whoa.” Eyebrows lifting in surprise, the blond stared at the number of subs stuffed into the fridge. How many did Stitch think they were going to need? There was only seven of them, after all. “Uh…what types?”

Lounging with his feet propped up on the table and his chair balancing on its back two legs, Peter tipped his hat back to reveal his eyes. “Every type. Stitch likes variety.”

“Okay…” It would take too long to search through them all and find one, so Roxas just grabbed two sandwiches and straightened again. “Here.” He tossed one of them to Axel then leaned against the counter to pull the wrappings away from the bread—salami and provolone, lettuce, tomatoes, olives, cucumbers and more. “Damn.” It was all he could think to say. These were some intense sandwiches, and he really wasn’t awake enough to handle it. Not to think it through, at least, so he shrugged, finished pulling the wrapper down, and took a bite. Flavors flooded his mouth and hunger attacked his stomach now that his body knew he was going to give it food.

Aside from the crinkling of the paper of him and Axel eating, the kitchen was more or less silent. The others had already eaten, and seemed to be in the process of winding down for the evening.

“So,” Roxas spoke around a mouthful of food, chewed, and swallowed, “what’s the plan for the phone taps?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” Swinging his feet off the table so he could stand, Peter stretched and popped his back. “Stitch is real proud of that signal booster he built, but we don’t know where to put it. Hiding it in your office would work, but we don’t wanna risk someone finding it and figuring out what we’re doing. We could do the classic ‘spy van’ move but none of us want to be that tacky. So we haven’t figured it out yet.” Having said everything he meant to say, Peter took a sandwich from the fridge and headed out of the kitchen. “Stitch is due for a snack.”

“Don’t distract him,” Robin instructed before the teen was even out of the room, and Peter cast a smirk over his shoulder.

“No promises.”

“He’s got work to do!” the older male called after him, and the only response was laughter.

Confused and curious, Roxas looked at Axel, who shrugged. Peter and Stitch? Well, he couldn’t really be surprised.


	19. Chapter 19

The rooms and halls of KHI were unusually quiet. Most of the employees wouldn’t start to arrive for another twenty minutes or so, but there was Roxas, fresh coffee in hand and on his way to Xemnas’ office. Thanks to the progress Axel’s friends had been making, he was in such a good mood he could have started humming. The only reason he didn’t was to avoid attracting unwanted attention—he wasn’t entirely alone, after all. The higher-ranking employees, like Xemnas and his awful henchmen, were there for the meeting.

Roxas took a breath to steady and calm himself when he stopped outside Xemnas’ office door. He didn’t want to seem too happy, or Xemnas would get suspicious, but he didn’t want to be too downtrodden and vulnerable, either, or the man might take advantage, not that anything ever seemed to stop him from doing that. The best thing would be to act cowed but not entirely defeated, and he tried. He pulled the corners of his mouth down, lowered his gaze and tried to put most of the life out of his shoulders and eyes. He tried, but it was only a second before he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull it off. Xemnas always wanted Roxas to look at him in the eyes, and the blond knew his act would fail as soon as that happened. There would be no hiding his hatred, or the vicious glee that came with knowing things were going to change soon. No, he couldn’t keep this up.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Roxas sagged his shoulders just a little and let most of the stiffness out of his spine. His face was relaxed, entirely expressionless, when he opened his eyes again. He would just have to run on autopilot, and with that decision firmly in mind, he lifted his hand and knocked twice.

“Come in.”

God, he hated that.

But he shoved the reaction down and let himself into the office. “Good morning, Xemnas.” His tone had just the slightest inflection, not quite a monotone but far from cheerful.

Gold eyes watched him come farther into the room, hooded, the lower half of the man’s face obscured by his steepled fingers, elbows on the armrests of his chair. He was sitting back from his desk, one leg crossed over the other, and, for once, didn’t return Roxas’ greeting as the blond carefully set the coffee down in its usual spot.

Roxas straightened, hands at his sides, silent and still as Xemnas examined him. This was different from usual, and that made it dangerous. Within seconds, Roxas felt himself starting to lose his grip on his nearly emotionless state. The confidence he’d started the day with was gone—his heart was pounding, pulse racing in his wrists and throat the longer Xemnas stared. Sweat would start forming under his clothes soon.

_What’s he looking for? What’s he thinking?_

He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know, and seconds turned to minutes while both males remained still. And then Roxas couldn’t take it anymore.

“If you don’t need me for anything else, sir, I’ll begin my usual tasks.” He hoped he sounded a lot calmer than he felt at the moment.

Xemnas didn’t respond right away, eyes still searching the blond’s face, then he lowered his hands and folded them neatly in his lap. “You seem a little different this morning, Roxas.” He tilted his head, silvery white hair framing his face, a question in his expression.

“Different?” Oh, no, he could tell. He knew Roxas knew. He was going to figure it out. He was going to know what Roxas had done to the phones and computers. Oh no.

“Yes. Firmer, somehow. I hope that doesn’t mean you’re going to be stubborn today.”

_“He’s creepy as fuck,”_ Stitch commented in Roxas’ ear, and the blond almost jumped; he’d forgotten he was under surveillance again.

“No, sir, I don’t intend to be.”

“Good.” Long form unfolding from the desk chair, one slim-fingered hand captured the coffee Roxas had brought as Xemnas stood. “You’ll be attending the meeting today, Roxas.”

“I will?”

_“Ooooh, we’ll get to eavesdrop!”_ Stitch was far more enthusiastic than Roxas was.

“Yes. It’s going to last for quite some time, so we’ll need an errand boy. Come along.”

Apprehensive, Roxas followed his long-haired boss out of the office and down the hall. He really wasn’t looking forward to this, despite Stitch’s chatter about what sort of information they could get out of it. The panic he’d felt during Xemnas’ scrutinizing had yet to fade, and he was starting to think it wouldn’t get a chance to. Why did it have to be him? Who’d done this before he’d become Xemnas’ plaything? He didn’t like to think the man walking in front of him had treated other people so terribly, but he also didn’t want to be the only one. Somehow, it would be worse if he was the only one.

There were other people already seated when Roxas followed Xemnas into the conference room, his reluctance obvious. Still, he forced a polite smile.

“Good morning, Mister Shichiro, President Takehiko,” he greeted, head tilting in a small bow. The most reaction he got was a glance, and not both of them did that much. Whatever was on those papers they were looking at was clearly more important than him. He supposed he should have been relieved—maybe they’d be too focused on the meeting to torment him.

Content to be silent and unobtrusive until further notice, Roxas followed Xemnas around to the head of the table. That was where the golden-eyed owner of the company sat, presiding over his underlings while Roxas hovered behind his chair and hoped he’d go unnoticed.

Over the next five minutes, more people joined them and claimed seats around the table. Some of them, Roxas knew, like Demyx and Xigbar—he avoided looking at the scarred man, the threat against Axel still fresh in his mind—but there were others he’d never seen before. A woman with slicked back blond hair and sharp features that made her very pretty but frightening; Roxas imagined that she would have a cruel smile. Another woman, tall and imposing, with long, dark hair pulled back from her face. She had fine, delicate skin, pale against a black dress. Even expressionless, Roxas was momentarily stunned by her beauty, but she seemed cold, and was probably terrifying when she wanted to be. And then a man, black ringlets hanging around a rugged but proud face. He had a strong nose and an imposing stare, but what really caught Roxas’ attention, after he noticed the curling mustache and expensive-looking walking stick, was the single black glove he wore. It shouldn’t have been as interesting as it was, but the fingers didn’t move, and Roxas decided pretty quickly that it must be partially paralyzed or prosthetic.

More and more people followed, men and women, some young, some a little older, even one man with white-blue hair and a disconcerting smile. They weren’t people Roxas recognized, but he tried to memorize their faces so he could describe them later. No doubt Robin’d want to know what sort of people Xemnas had meetings with. Unfortunately, there were more than a few faces to memorize. Not counting himself, twenty-one people occupied the conference room, and he’d only met a handful of them before now.

_“That’s a lot of chatter.”_

And it was. All of them, every person in the room except Roxas and Xemnas, was talking. Clearly, they all knew each other and had probably been to dozens of meetings just like this. Roxas couldn’t help but wonder who they all were, what they’d done to be here on the thirteenth floor of Kingdom Hearts Incorporated.

Slowly, Xemnas leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, one hand in a loose fist and the other cupped around it, his knuckles rest against his chin. Within seconds, the conference room fell silent. Twenty-one pairs of eyes rested on the owner of KHI, and Xemnas took several long moments to look back at everyone seated around the table.

“Good morning.”

No one responded to him; the silent tension was starting to make Roxas uncomfortable, and he struggled not to shift from foot to foot or fidget in any way. He was sure he was the only one there who found this unusual, and he didn’t want to be obvious about it.

“Roxas,” Xemnas spoke again without turning his head, and the blond started before stepping forward, “be a good errand boy and fetch a fresh pot of coffee from the kitchenette.”

As much as it annoyed him to be “a good errand boy,” Roxas gritted his teeth, nodded, and quickly left the conference room.

_Roxas get coffee. Roxas bring us snacks. Roxas be my cute little pet and let me show you off to my crazy friends._

His temper was not going to be able to handle it if that was how the morning went, but he was relieved to be out of the room for a little while.

_“How many people were in there?”_ Stitch asked, and Roxas closed the door to the kitchenette to give himself the privacy necessary to answer.

“Me and Xemnas, and twenty other people.”

The blue-haired teen’s whistle sounded in Roxas’ ear as he set about starting a new pot of coffee—at least he would get to wait here for it to finish and be safe from any further requests or attention.

_“Did you catch any names?”_

“No, they were just talking to each other and then it got quiet and awkward, and now I’m making coffee.”

_“So they’re starting the meeting without us.”_

“Yup.”

_“Bastards.”_ He sounded so genuinely offended by it that Roxas had to laugh a little, then he paused to make sure no one had cracked the door to see who he was talking to. Thankfully, he appeared to be alone and went back to watching the coffee stream into the pot and fill the kitchenette with a rich fragrance. He himself wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, but he definitely enjoyed the way it smelled.

“Will you be able to hear what they say during the meeting?”

_“If you’re close enough, or if there isn’t a lot of ambient noise, then yeah. You’ll probably stick pretty close to Xemnas, so we should get plenty of information out of him.”_

Fair enough.

“How are things coming on your end?”

_“We’re putting things off until the afternoon so we can get in on this meeting. And we’re still trying to decide how we want to receive the information from the phone taps—for now, we’ve got Al’s old van parked a few blocks away, so we’re close enough for the signal, but I’ve been working on a booster that should be small enough to hide in your office so we don’t have to keep coming around like this. A parked van won’t go unnoticed if it comes back every day.”_

__

__

“Are you all in there?”

_“Naw, it’s just Robin, Axel, and Al. I’m at the apartment so I can have my full gear up, and they’re forwarding the signal onto me. Hercules wanted to go but he took up too much space, and we all know better than to stick Peter in an enclosed space for any length of time.”_ Stitch paused then, and Roxas heard the muted voice of someone else, words he couldn’t pick up, then laughter. _“Whatever you say, Pete.”_ Another pause. _“Yeah, yeah. Listen, Roxas, I’m gonna try to research these people at the meeting, so I’ll be feeding you whatever information I can find about them. All I need is a name and maybe a business they’re connected to.”_

“I think I can manage that.”

_“Good. How’s that coffee coming?”_

“Almost finished.”

_“They’ll probably send you out for snacks and things throughout the meeting, so talk to me whenever you get the chance. If they say anything important that I don’t catch, you’re in charge of passing it on.”_

“Okay.” He wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to know what Stitch would consider to be important, but he’d do his best. It couldn’t be that hard.

As the coffee finished dripping, Roxas moved around the kitchenette and searched the cupboards until he found a tray and counted out twenty-one coffee cups to stack on it, along with the pot. Chances were, not everyone would want coffee, so he might not have to come back and make a new pot right away. He wasn’t sure if that was good or not, though.

“Back to the wolves,” he muttered, carrying his laden tray out of the kitchenette and back towards the conference room.

_“I’m right behind ya, man.”_

Yeah, like that did him a whole lot of good. What help could Stitch be, all the way back at the apartment?

_Axel’s only a couple blocks away._

That was a much more comforting thought. It probably shouldn’t have been, since a couple of blocks away wasn’t exactly close enough to be of much help, either, but it still made him feel a little better. At least this way, if today went badly, he wouldn’t have to go very far to find himself in the redhead’s arms.

First, though, he had another problem to deal with. The tray was heavy, and he needed to open the door to get back into the conference room without dropping anything and making a mess.

Carefully, carefully, Roxas shifted his hands around the edges of the tray and turned it, propping one end on his hip and holding the other, so he had a hand free to turn the door handle. He kept a wary eye on the cups and coffee pot, and leaned to provide enough of a shelf that the tray wouldn’t slip and send everything crashing to the floor. Voices reached him as soon as he had the door open, but he was too focused to know what they were saying. The trick now was to push the door open and get through before it could swing shut again, and moving too fast could be disastrous. It was a matter of pushing hard enough for the door to swing open, then quickly grabbing the tray with both hands and sidestepping so the door hit his back instead of closing again, and nudging it open again with his shoulder so he could step the rest of the way into the conference room. Roxas was rather proud of himself for managing it, and couldn’t keep a small smile from his lips as he set the tray on one of the small tables near the wall and began passing out the coffee cups.

“Jafar,” the name sounded foreign enough that Roxas picked up on it as he circled the table, “are you close to making a deal with Saud?”

_“Got that,”_ Stitch commented, and Roxas kept his expression smooth as he finished passing out the cups and went back to the tray for the coffee. The man Xemnas had spoken to, Jafar, had launched into a monologue about all the tricks he was using to manipulate whoever Saud was. Apparently, he liked to hear his own voice.

Gaze lowered respectfully, Roxas began circling the table again to pour coffee into the cups he’d passed out, skipping anyone who shook their head or waved him off.

_“Okay, I looked up this Saud guy, and I’m pretty sure they’re talking about the Arabian royal family.”_

A surprised cry built in Roxas’ throat and very nearly made it out of his mouth, but he bit his tongue and swallowed it back down. The Arabian royal family? Arabia? Why was Xemnas interested in the royalty of another country?

_“I can’t find very much on Jafar, but I’d bet whatever deal he’s supposed to be making has to do with the crude oil in Arabia.”_

What the hell did Xemnas want with crude oil? Did he think he was going to get in on that business, too?

“James,” the man with the black glove leaned forward to make eye contact with Xemnas when he was addressed, “are you prepared to take over when the deal goes through?”

Nodding, James shifted his grip on the head of his walking stick. “My ships are ready the moment the contract goes through.”

Oil and shipping? So what did all these other people do? Was Xemnas trying to take over the entire economy?

_The economy here went bad and Kingdom Hearts Incorporated sprang out of nowhere like a miracle to provide jobs, and now Xemnas is getting into business overseas?_

It worried him to think about. Most business in the area had gone down without much warning, and KHI replaced them. Even more had closed since, all bought out at the last minute by Xemnas’ company.

“…she’s in love with me, and her sister’s a shut-in. It’ll be easy to convince her to sign over her share.” The man who was speaking now was young, probably one of the youngest in the room, with a strong jaw and neat auburn hair. He was good-looking, Roxas had to admit, but the words that had just come out of his mouth made the blond dislike him immediately and intensely. “They won’t be able to keep the business going now that their parents are gone.”

_….are they the ones who destroyed all those businesses so Xemnas could buy them out?_

The more he learned about his boss, the more he desperately wanted to cause the man pain. Apparently, Xemnas was responsible for all the trouble he and nearly every other person in the city had been experiencing over the last few years, and Roxas hated him for it. He hated him for the abuse, he hated him for threatening Axel, and he hated him for this, running some sort of organized crime ring under the guise of a well-structured company that offered hope to people who ran themselves ragged just to buy groceries. It didn’t offer anything. It dangled it in their faces and used it to take everything they possibly had to offer. When Stitch had enough to finally bring this hellhole of a company to its knees, Roxas was going to smile. He was going to smile, and laugh, and no matter what Xemnas did to him before that, he would never regret being involved in destroying him and his corrupted excuse of a business.


	20. Chapter 20

Roxas’ face couldn’t have gotten any redder. This was humiliating. He wished he could vanish, just _poof,_ no more Roxas Kenson. Ceasing to exist would be far better than staying where he was.

Uncomfortable, the blond forced himself to be still rather than shift around. This was not okay, nothing about this was okay. As the meeting went on around him, he struggled to focus on what was being said instead of on Xemnas. But that was difficult, if not impossible, all things considered.

No one was looking at him, but Roxas felt completely exposed. How could he not? He’d been minding his own business, waiting to be told to fetch more coffee or some snacks, and instead Xemnas had made him come sit on his lap. The older man wasn’t even being discreet, was openly touching Roxas’ torso and frequently dropped his hand under the table. It was all Roxas could do not to flinch or squirm.

Tense, he watched his boss’ slim-fingered hand caress his thigh. Goosebumps were creeping over his skin, making the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_Please let this be over soon._

How long did these meetings usually run? Roxas had never been to one before, had never even been aware of when they took place when he worked downstairs in his cubicle. The hourly employees didn’t need to know about these things, but he was really starting to hope they didn’t last all morning. This one had been going for what felt like an eternity, and he was constantly terrified of what Xemnas might do to him while all these other people watched. He really, really hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but he couldn’t convince himself that it wasn’t going to. There was no knowing what the silver-haired man would do, what lengths he would go to in order to humiliate the blond he was currently making so uncomfortable.

God, he couldn’t even focus on the conversation. He was too busy eyeing the hand that was creeping towards his groin. Xemnas wouldn’t really touch him there during the meeting, would he? At least, not _really,_ right? He’d done a few passes with his palm, enough to make Roxas tense up, but nothing more than that. Anything more would be too much for the blond to bear, especially in a room with so many other people. People that Xemnas knew and he didn’t, people that were probably aware Roxas was the new whipping boy and wouldn’t be at all surprised to see him abused and assaulted right in front of them.

_I can’t fucking do this._

He wished Stitch could hear his thoughts, wished the blue-haired teen could tell everyone that Roxas needed rescuing, that he was ready to be free of Xemnas and his entire corrupt company. But Stitch was busy following the conversation that Roxas couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to, and he couldn’t say anything out loud, anyway. This was something he was going to have to get through on his own.

Subtly, the blond clasped his hands together and placed them over his groin to deter Xemnas’ wandering touch.

The softest growl he’d ever heard sounded in his ear and the next second his hands were jerked away, the older man’s grip painfully tight around his wrist. It was all Roxas could do to not make a noise of discomfort.

“Don’t.”

The warning was too soft for anyone else to hear, even Stitch, and Roxas found himself frozen in his boss’ lap. Clearly, he was not going to be allowed to shield himself in any way.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Folding his arms over his stomach instead, the blond was still for a moment to ensure he wasn’t going to be punished for his apparent disobedience. Honestly, what did the man expect? Roxas hadn’t exactly jumped at the chance to sit here, so of course he was going to resist a little bit. Xemnas hadn’t told him he couldn’t cover himself, either. The man acted like Roxas _wanted_ to be treated this way!

_Filthy pig._

As discreetly as he could, Roxas scanned the walls of the room for a clock. There wasn’t one, nothing but a few framed images of exotic scenery placed between windows. He hadn’t even noticed them at first—the blinds were drawn and closed, blending into the white of the walls. For such a wealthy-looking group of people, it was an oddly plain room to meet in.

The clock he was looking for either didn’t exist or was mounted on the wall behind him. Seeing it would mean turning around, and Roxas had the feeling Xemnas wouldn’t appreciate it if he did. Best not to risk it.

_I really need to invest in a watch._

No, that was wrong. He already had one, he just never thought to put it on.

_Idiot._

Lot of good it did him now.

Annoyed at himself and disgusted with the man he was sharing a chair with, Roxas let his thoughts turn bitter and spiteful.

Why the hell didn’t Xemnas have some sort of device in front of him like everyone else? They all had computers or tablets they were clicking away on as the meeting continued, but Xemnas didn’t even have his phone out. Was he doing it on purpose? Was he trying to keep Roxas as clueless as possible? Probably, but the golden-eyed company president had no way of stopping Stitch from recording everything that was being said, and that very nearly put a grin on Roxas’ face. In fact, he looked down-right smug. It was just lucky Xemnas didn’t have a clear view of his face.

Still, he wondered what time it was. The meeting had started early and showed no signs of slowing down. Not that these people were exclusively talking business. There seemed to be a fair amount of gossip being shared, as well.

“The little princess has been sneaking out of her father’s palace.”

“Getting into quite a bit of trouble, I’d imagine.”

“Apparently the heiress of the Stephen family has been living with her aunts all this time.”

“Really?”

“Really. Grown up completely oblivious to her inheritance.”

“How interesting.”

“I’ve got her eating out of the palm of my hand. She’ll marry me in a week, guaranteed.”

Roxas was going to lose his mind if he had to sit through much more of this. It was disgusting, watching the way these people discussed the personal lives of others and plotted to use the information to ruin them. There were so many sneers, sly looks, and cruel smiles that it was hard to imagine that any of these bastards were even capable of feeling guilt or remorse. He didn’t want to be here, not in this room, not in this building, and definitely not in his boss’ lap. Every molecule of his existence strained to quicken the passing of time, and Roxas focused on trying to measure out how much time had passed so that he wouldn’t watch Xemnas’ hand idling about on his thigh.

_“Hey, Rox,”_ Stitch’s voice sounded louder than a mutter for the first time in what felt like an hour, _“I think I figured out who all these assholes are, and most of the people they’re talking about. They’ve got their claws into big businesses and important families all over the world.”_

Well, didn’t that sound great.

_“This is going to be a lot harder than we thought. All of these assholes are topdogs, and even if we take out Xemnas, most of ‘em could just take over for him.”_

Shit. They couldn’t let that happen. No way would they be able to overthrow Xemnas _and_ all the people at the meeting, not without anyone finding out it was them and doing something to stop them. Hell, what if someone got hurt? These people were obviously not above violence—they’d already threatened Axel just to make Roxas behave! If they found out what he and the others were planning…

And then, without warning, Xemnas pushed his chair back from the table, Roxas wobbling out of surprise before his boss’ hands were on his hips. Pressure was applied to move the blond forward until he stood on his own two feet. Roxas hastily moved out of the way as Xemnas rose, the room falling silent as the meeting’s attendants looked to the head of the table.

“That’s enough for now.” Calm and almost aloof, Xemnas straightened his sleeves and smoothed the front of his suit. “We’ll start again after lunch. Roxas, the door.”

Quick to obey, the blond opened the door to the meeting room and moved out into the hall. He waited there, his foot lodged at the base of the door as the room’s occupants filed out and wandered towards the elevator. The last to leave was Xemnas, his hand motioning as he passed, signaling Roxas to follow him. Apprehensive, he allowed the door to swing closed and trailed after his boss.

This wasn’t going to be good, he just knew it.

Warning bells rang in his ears as Roxas followed the company CEO into his office. They were supposed to be going to lunch—what on earth did Xemnas want him to do before he went down to the cafeteria? Being alone with him like this was never a good thing. His heart was pounding against his ribs while Roxas stopped only halfway into the room.

“Is there something you need me to do before lunch?” he asked, hoping that was all.

Xemnas strode around his desk and straightened a few papers that had been left there during the meeting, cautious blue eyes tracking his every movement.

“Close the door, Roxas.”

_Shit._

_Run._

It took a few seconds for the blond to force his stiffened limbs to move, to turn and go back, to shut the door and cut himself off from escape. Every molecule screamed at him to fling the door back open and bolt down the hall, escape, put as much distance between himself and Xemnas as physically possible. The sound of the latch clicking may as well have been the slam of a cell door, the hammer nailing his coffin shut.

“Lock it.”

His fingers trembled as he twisted the lock into place.

_“What’s going on, Roxas?”_ Stitch’s voice came through, concerned.

Oh, shit. Stitch was listening, but this wasn’t the sort of thing Roxas wanted the blue-haired techy to hear. He didn’t want anyone to witness this, didn’t want the details branded into someone else’s head. Witnesses would only make it harder for him to forget.

“Please,” Roxas’ hand rested against the wooed of the door, his head bowed, voice little more than a breath, “don’t listen.”

There was no answer. He didn’t even know if Stitch had heard him, and he couldn’t stand there waiting to find out. Xemnas would only be worse if he was angry.

Shoulders sagging with resignation, Roxas let his hand fall to his side and turned. He didn’t have it in him to lift his chin; just breathing seemed to take far too much effort.

“Come here.”

Xemnas’ voice almost made him flinch. His legs felt like they might give out from under him if he tried to move.

“Roxas.” A warning tone.

If he didn’t listen there would be hell to pay.

_Just kill me._

Slowly, with heavy, shuffling steps, the blond moved farther into the room, only stopping when a hand gripped his chin with uncomfortable force and lifted. Xemnas’ golden eyes bored down at him, narrow and cruel. A tightness began to form in Roxas’ throat, making his breathing raspy and uneven. He flinched when fingers hooked around the tie he was wearing and pulled, jerking Roxas’ head forward and loosening the fabric. The hand left his chin, Xemnas’ gaze unwavering as he took hold of both sides of Roxas’ collar.

In the half-second that followed, Roxas closed his eyes and turned his head away as the buttons of his shirt ripped loose; some scattered, bouncing on Xemnas’ desk or across the floor while others managed to hold on to a few threads and hung loosely from the abused fabric. Hands pushed his now ruined shirt back off his shoulders and it fell around his hips, still tucked into his pants. Even with his vest top covering the majority of his torso, the blond felt exposed and vulnerable to the sharp gaze of his boss. It wouldn’t be able to stop Xemnas from doing whatever he wanted.

Without warning, the taller male wrapped a hand around Roxas’ throat and squeezed, easily closing off the blond’s windpipe.

Roxas choked and grabbed at Xemnas’ wrist, his fingernails digging into the larger male’s skin as he tried to pry the hand off in order to breathe. It felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull, like his windpipe was collapsing inward. Tears of pain and panic began welling up around his eyes and small, strangled, desperate sounds fought their way free. Frantic, he kicked as hard as he could at Xemnas’ shins and raked his nails against the man’s sleeve, but the thick fabric of the suit he wore prevented him from doing any damage at all, and Xemnas didn’t seem to react in the slightest to the blow against his legs.

Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip and dragged Roxas forward, steering him around until he had the blond’s back to his desk. A rough shove against his throat was all it took to force the smaller male backwards and down, pinning him on the wooden surface as he struggled. Finally, his neck was released and much-needed air rushed into Roxas’ aching lungs, his throat burning and making him cough even as Xemnas fixed a new grip on the blond’s hair to hold him down.

“Ow…!” Still coughing, Roxas winced and scrunched his face against the pain, one hand at his damaged throat and the other tight around Xemnas’ wrist. “Let go!” The words came out as a rasp, unheeded by Xemnas, and sent him into another coughing fit—it felt like his throat was splitting open from the inside.

Rough, the silver-haired CEO used his grip on Roxas’ hair to twist his head to the side, exposing the blond’s throat. Even as he struggled, Roxas watched the man lean down closer and clenched his jaw tightly to avoid making a sound when his neck was bitten. He breathed heavily through his nose, blinking away the tears that had only just formed, and he glared up at Xemnas as he straightened, ignoring the new pains in his neck.

“Let,” he paused, swallowing and clearing his throat, “go.”

_“Shit, Roxas, what’s going on in there?”_

A slight smirk lifted up one side of Xemnas’ mouth. “But you behaved so well during the meeting. You deserve a treat.”

The way he said it was enough to make Roxas’ skin crawl. His tone made it clear that this would be anything but a treat for the blond.

_“Roxas?”_

In the next moment, Roxas’ head was jerked forward and he found himself being kissed roughly, Xemnas’ tongue taking advantage of the blond’s surprise in order to find its way past his teeth. With a growl, Roxas bit down on the invading appendage and was quickly punished with a painful yank on his hair. Still, Xemnas pulled back again, and the two glared at each other for a handful of seconds before the CEO’s expression softened into a smile.

“Two can play at that game, Roxas.”

Suspicion mixed in with the hatred in the blond’s expression, but he didn’t say anything. The smile on his boss’ face was disconcerting at best and Roxas tensed nervously, his free hand lifted, ready to defend himself. No way was he going to make this easy for Xemnas.

When the CEO moved, Roxas was quick to intercept him, pushing the golden-eyed man’s hand away from his midsection. The hand in his hair tightened immediately, Xemnas’ expression turning icy.

“Be _have._ ”

The second syllable was stressed and accompanied by a twist—Roxas felt a few strands pull free from his scalp and let out a yelp, both hands now wrapped around Xemnas’ forearm. Only when he felt his vest top being pulled and untucked did he realize he’d made a mistake.

Too late, the blond attempted to pull the fabric back down over his stomach. Xemnas’ only response was to grip close to the roots of his employee’s hair and pull, twisting mercilessly so that Roxas couldn’t help but to hold onto the tall male’s wrist again.

“Aaah!” Squinting through tears, Roxas kicked violently when he noticed fingers tugging at his belt buckle. “Get off! Nng!”

_“Oh, fuck, Roxas, I—hang on—Christ—”_

The muscles stood out in his jaw from how tightly his teeth clenched together at the next spike of pain. He glared up at Xemnas, blue eyes watery and loathing, as his belt was undone. When the golden-eyed man noticed the look his employee was giving him, he had the audacity to laugh.

“Don’t worry, Roxas,” he crooned, smirking, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

“No, I w-ah!” Roxas squirmed, trying to escape the teeth digging into his side, a loud, whining growl leaving him. “Stop!”

“ _Quiet._ ” Roughly, Xemnas pulled down the blond’s trousers and bit his thigh, earning a rather hard knock to his head from Roxas’ opposite knee. The blow was answered with a low growl as the CEO straightened.

Before he could hit the larger male again, Roxas found himself being forced to his feet by the hold Xemnas still had on his hair. Fresh tears of pain welled up and he whimpered despite his best efforts. He squinted, managing to look up at his boss’ face, and recoiled in fear at the tall man’s expression. Xemnas looked murderous. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, lips pressed into a thin line, his breathing deliberately slow. He’d never looked at Roxas like that before, and it was frightening. If it hadn’t been for the pain in his scalp, he would have been backing up and running. There was a promise of punishment in that expression that Roxas didn’t want to see fulfilled.

The two stared at each other as the seconds slowly ticked by.

_Three…four…five…_

Nervously, Roxas shifted his weight from foot to foot, teeth digging into his lower lip. He didn’t like being stared at, especially like this. He knew Xemnas was deciding exactly what he was going to do next, and that it would _not_ be good.

And then, to Roxas’ horror, Xemnas smiled.

It was wide and wolfish—he was almost surprised that the revealed teeth weren’t pointed and sharp. He could feel his own eyes widening in alarm, but didn’t have time for any other reaction. Xemnas had obviously made up his mind about how to punish the blond.

Too quickly for Roxas to resist, the CEO moved his grip on his employee’s hair to hold on the back of Roxas’ head and pulled to the side. He twisted the smaller male’s head around until it made his neck ache; Roxas was forced to turn around to lessen the discomfort. As soon as his back was to Xemnas, the pull turned into a shove and the blond found himself in the last position he wanted.

Facedown on Xemnas’ desk with the CEO behind him and his pants around his ankles.

Panic welled up, terror at what was about to happen. Desperation had him shoving against the wood of the desk, arms straining and back arched, but Xemnas was too strong. The force holding his head in place was enough to make his cheekbone ache from the pressure.

Xemnas leaned over him suddenly, mouth right next to his ear. “Now be a good boy and behave.”

“No!” Roxas shouted, struggling harder than before regardless of the well-being of his scalp. “Get off me! Axel!”

_“Roxas! What the fuck is happening?!”_

The name had Xemnas laughing. “I’m afraid you’re all mine, Roxas.”

A hand groped at his boxers-clad ass, the fingers digging in painfully. Roxas let out a small sound of discomfort, shifting against the desk, jaw clenched once more. Fear was flooding him, a cold wave up his spine that spiked when Xemnas slid his hand over to squeeze at Roxas’ thigh, giving himself enough space to press his groin against the blond’s ass.

Roxas whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut against what he knew was coming.

“I was going to wait for this,” Xemnas’ voice was low and rough in his ear. “I was going to see how long it took to break you, first. I had planned to make you perfectly obedient—I would have been gentle with you. But now,” he thrust his hips forward, making the edge of the desk dig painfully into Roxas’ pelvic bone, “I’m going to be as rough as I please.”

Terror. Roxas felt it squeezing in his chest, closing up his throat. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t seem to get enough air in. His pulse was pounding in his ears.

_Run._

He wanted to, wanted to shove against the desk with all his strength, knock Xemnas to the ground and run. His brain screamed at him to do something, _anything,_ but his body refused to respond. Not even his fingers would move. It was like he’d gone numb.

“Do try to keep your voice down.”

The boxers fell to the floor without a sound. He listened, frozen, to Xemnas one-handedly undoing his belt and the zipper of his pants.

This was it. This was happening, and he couldn’t even manage to defend himself. God, he was going to be sick.

_Help. Somebody help me._

“Axel!” Roxas’ voice cracked, a hoarse, desperate shout. “Axel!”

_“Fuck, shit, hang on, Roxas, just hang on,”_ Stitch’s frantic voice did little to ease the blond’s panic. What could he do from so far away? _“It’s gonna be okay, Roxas, I swear it’s gonna be okay.”_

No, it wouldn’t. Nothing about this was okay. Xemnas was about to have his way and Roxas would spend the rest of his life wishing he was dead. How was he supposed to get out of bed in the mornings, knowing he would just be coming to a job where his boss might rape him at any time he pleased? How was he supposed to spend time with Axel, let the redhead hold and comfort him when he would feel so disgusting and dirty? He couldn’t.

Something prodded at his backside, hard and warm, and the blond choked out a sob as fresh tears dripped towards the desk. His hands clenched into fists so tightly that his nails bit into his palms.

“Relax.”

He could feel Xemnas lining himself up.

_Help._

“Roxas!”

Something slammed against the office door, making Roxas jump and Xemnas pause.

“ _Roxas!_ ” Another slam, this one louder—Xemnas stepped back from the blond as the door flew open hard enough to bang against the wall. “Get away from him!”

Confused and terrified, Roxas remained motionless on the desk as running footsteps came into the room. The sound of something being struck followed by a pained cry made him wince as if he was going to be hit next; something fell to the ground.

“Roxas…”

Hands cupped his shoulders, gently lifting him from the desk and turning him around. It took him a few seconds to realize who the voice belonged to, and even then he couldn’t believe it. He was imagining things. Xemnas hadn’t stopped or moved away, his mind was simply creating this to protect itself.

“Hey,” fingers cupped his chin and gently tilted his face up, “are you all right?”

Finally, the blond allowed himself to open his eyes, and there he was. Spiky red hair and bright green eyes, every fiber overflowing with worry.

Roxas’ lip began to tremble. “…Axel….?” Still unsure if he could trust this to be real or not, he lifted his hands and curled his fingers into the fabric of the tall male’s shirt. Arms wrapped around him, familiar and warm and comforting, and Roxas buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m here.”

Just like that, the blond broke down into sobs, clinging to the redhead and staining his shirt with tears. Maybe it wasn’t real and maybe Axel wasn’t really there, but it felt real and right now this was all he wanted.

“Shhh,” Axel soothed, stroking the smaller male’s hair, his cheek resting on the top of Roxas’ head, “it’s all right, Rox.”

“Hands up.”

The redhead stiffened, his arms tightening around Roxas, before he lifted his head and looked towards the still open door, at the two men who now stood there with guns in their hands. Roxas didn’t look, merely burrowed his face harder against Axel’s chest as his shoulders shook. It was real. Axel was here. Axel had come to help him. A hallucination wouldn’t have a sad ending like this.

“Put your hands up, or we shoot.”

“Shoot me,” Axel replied coldly, twisting to put himself between Roxas and the guns.

“Fine.”

_Click. Pop!_

Roxas flinched before quickly looking up in horror at the pained grimace on Axel’s face. “Axel!”

Brow furrowed, the redhead closed his eyes as he leaned heavily on the shorter male. “Son of a bitch.”

“Axel!” Panicking, Roxas tried to support the injured man’s weight as Axel leaned on him. “Oh my god!”

“Xigbar, Lexeaus, get him out of my office.” Xemnas had picked himself up off the floor and was fixing his clothes, one side of his jaw red from where Axel’s punch had landed. “He’s going to ruin the carpeting. And get Xaldin in here.”

“Got it, boss.” Lexeaus returned his gun to its holster and moved forward into the office, taking hold of Axel’s arms and forcing them behind the redhead’s back.

“No!” Axel struggled to keep the man from pulling him away from Roxas, angry and in pain, but there was little he could do with a bullet lodged in his left calf. “Get off me!”

The brunet growled and yanked Axel back off his feet, dragging him towards the door. “Shut up.”

“Axel!” Roxas started to follow, in tears all over again to see them treating his rescuer so badly.

“Hold it,” Xigbar grinned, aiming his still-drawn gun at Roxas’ chest, “no one gave you permission to leave.”

Torn, Roxas stopped in his tracks, blue eyes flicking back and forth between the gun and Axel. He wanted nothing more than to help the redhead, but Axel had purposefully shielded him from being shot less than a minute ago, and Roxas couldn’t make himself believe that getting shot now would benefit the green-eyed man. It would probably just piss Axel off, and Roxas didn’t want to see him in that sort of pain. Slowly, he lowered his gaze in defeat. The sounds of Axel being dragged out of the room and down the hall were almost too much to bear.

“Sorry about that, boss.” The scarred man kept his gun trained on Roxas. “Xaldin should have stopped him before he got this far.”

“Yes,” Xemnas was seated comfortably at his desk now, gingerly feeling the bruise on his jaw. “Have him bring ice when he reports to explain to me how an unarmed civilian got into my office. And get someone to fix the door.”

“Yes, boss.” He backed out, pulled the broken door as close to closed as he could, and was gone.

Roxas remained where he’d stopped, still mostly undressed, staring blankly at the floor. So much had happened in only a few minutes. He’d almost been raped by Xemnas, Axel had miraculously arrived in time to save him, and then been shot and dragged away. Xemnas had let his thugs shoot Axel.

A slow-burning anger began to replace the cold fear that was rooting Roxas to the floor. They’d shot Axel. _They shot Axel._

Hands fisted, the blond spun around to face his employer. “Where are they taking him?”

Golden eyes looked at him, unperturbed by his anger. “Downstairs.”

“What’s downstairs?”

“The basement. We’re prepared for little disturbances like this one, Roxas.”

Despite his current state of undress, Roxas slammed his hands down on the desk and shouted in Xemnas’ face. “What the fuck are they going to do to my boyfriend?!”

For a long time, Xemnas merely looked at him, seeming almost amused by the sudden outburst. Then he sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I did warn you what would happen if you disobeyed. Axel will be taken downstairs to meet Vexen—a specialist in finding out exactly what he wants to know. It won’t be long before we find out how Axel knew where to find you, and whatever else you’ve been hiding from us. You could, however, save us the trouble and Axel the pain by telling me the truth.”

The truth? Xemnas wanted him to give away the plan, to betray Axel and Stitch and the others? No, of course he wouldn’t! He couldn’t! They’d learned too much for him to throw it all away! Even if it meant protecting Axel…

“…no,” Roxas straightened, eyes hard, “I don’t think I have anything to say that you would want to hear, Xemnas.”

“Suit yourself.” The CEO stood and began moving towards the door. “Get dressed. It’s time to resume the meeting.”

With a scowl, Roxas pulled up his boxers and pants, fixing his belt in place, then snatched his shirt up off the floor. There was no point in putting it on now that the buttons were beyond use, so he carried it with him as he followed Xemnas out of the office and down the hall to the conference room, glaring daggers into the man’s back the whole way.

_Stitch better have a plan to fix this._


	21. Chapter 21

This was not good. Not good at all. What was he going to do? What _could_ he do?

Roxas leaned forward and let his forehead bump against the steering wheel, sitting at a red light along with dozens of other commuters. Home was still a few blocks away. He knew the others were in their van not far behind him, keeping a safe distance so as not to seem suspicious. And Axel…

_They shot him. They shot him and he’s a prisoner and they’re going to hurt him and it’s all my fault._

All of this was because of him, was because he’d been late to work. The things Xemnas did to him, the things they’d do to Axel, were because of his stupid mistake.

The light turned green and Roxas sucked in a breath, steeling himself as he moved forward with the rest of the usual afternoon traffic. He’d held it together this long. He could make it home. Even if the thought of Axel not being there made his chest ache like his sternum had cracked.

Eventually, he switched lanes and turned into the apartment complex’s parking lot, driving slowly until he found an empty space and pulled into it. He could feel himself shaking. Even before he took his hands off the wheel, he could feel his entire body trembling. His movements were jerky, more forceful than necessary as he put the car in park and turned it off. The engine fell silent, the vehicle’s vibrations disappearing; he could still feel the unsteady tremors that rattled along his bones.

Fuck, he couldn’t breathe. His chest was too tight, hurt too much. Every breath ached in his lungs as he drew it in, shuddered its way back out and shook his entire frame. It was excruciating. His hands found their way back to the steering wheel, holding onto it just to have something to grip, something to anchor him there. He stared out the windshield, not seeing the dull brick of the building or the poorly kept lawn. All he could see was Axel’s face, the rage and the desperation and the pain, they’d shot him, they’d shot him, Axel was hurt, he was bleeding, he was being tortured and it was all Roxas’ fault if he’d just been stronger or smarter none of this would be happening it was all his fault!

His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, arms visibly shaking and shoulders heaving with every short, shallow breath. Sitting there, the blond gasped and sobbed, tears running unchecked down his face.

“F-fuck…I…I’m s-s-sorry…I…I….Axel, I’m sorry…!”

Something tapped on his window, but Roxas didn’t turn or look, just dug his fingers harder into the leather of the steering wheel and stuttered out another apology. The driver’s side door was opened, and an arm reached across him to hit the release on his seat belt.

“Herc, you get him.”

“All right. Come on, Roxas.”

The blond didn’t resist when a different arm slid behind his back and another under his knees. He was lifted, effortlessly pulled out of the car and held against a chest that seemed impossibly strong. His sobs subsided into ragged breathing, blue eyes now screwed shut against the world as if that would somehow make it all go away.

“It’s going to be okay, Roxas. Let’s get him inside. Peter will know what to do.”

“Don’t forget the keys.”

“Got ‘em.”

Someone shut the car door and Roxas curled into himself as he was carried. Vaguely, he realized it must be Hercules who had him—the others wouldn’t be strong enough to carry him so easily. Not that he cared. What did it matter? Axel was probably going to be dead soon, and he was to blame. If he’d gotten his own boyfriend murdered, then he didn’t deserve to live. He should be dead, too.

His chest felt so tight, like his lungs were shrinking, collapsing in on themselves rather than expanding as he breathed. It was impossible to draw more than a short, shallow breath; his lungs almost seemed to resist the air and pushed it back out faster than he could breathe it in. Like his body would rather suffocate than endure what was happening.

“Uh, Rob, I think he’s hyperventilating.”

Roxas could feel the vibrations of Hercules’ voice through the ginger’s chest. He sounded concerned.

“Well hurry up, then! Get him inside. He’ll be okay.”

He was jostled a bit, but was becoming too light-headed to pay attention to it. That wasn’t good, he knew. It wasn’t a good thing to hyperventilate or be light-headed and dizzy. What if he fainted? He couldn’t faint. If he fainted, he wouldn’t be able to help Axel. He had to help Axel. That was all that mattered right now.

“Al, shut the door. Peter! We’re back! Stitch!”

If he fainted, though, then he wouldn’t have to feel anymore. It would all go away. People didn’t have nightmares if they fainted, did they?

“Put him on the couch. Get him some water.”

“What happened?”

“Axel lost his fucking mind—”

Roxas blocked them out. He didn’t want to hear, didn’t want to relive what had happened through their points of views. When Hercules lowered him onto the couch, Roxas only curled tighter, his elbows pressing into his thighs and his hands wrapped around his head, knees drawn to his face. Every breath felt tighter than the last, his rib cage refusing to expand as he tried to draw in air. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, could only see Axel’s face in his mind, the pain in his expression, the way he’d started to fall, unable to stand on his own, being dragged away…

There were tears running down his face and dripping onto his pants, but Roxas didn’t notice. He shook, rocking slightly, opening his eyes so he wouldn’t see Axel against the black of his eyelids anymore.

God, fuck, he’d done this, it was all his fault.

Sniffling, the blond pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and shook his head, his teeth digging into his lower lip so he wouldn’t make a sound. The pressure made his eyes ache and produce strange, colored blobs in the darkness, but he didn’t stop. It was better than remembering.

“Holy shit, Roxas, breathe.” A hand touched his back, warm, an attempt at comfort, only for the blond to shrug it away. He didn’t want to be touched. Not ever again. Not by anyone but Axel. He didn’t deserve to be comforted after what he’d done.

“Roxas, it wasn’t your fault. He went in there on his own. You didn’t do this. We’ll get him out, we promise.”

He bit harder into his lip, curling in on himself as much as his body could manage. It should have been him. He shouldn’t have made such a fuss. Axel wouldn’t have come to his rescue if he’d just kept quiet. He didn’t have to let this happen. He should have been stronger.

“Herc, put him in bed. We’ll…” the speaker, Peter, sighed. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Okay. Come on, Rox. You need to rest.” Effortlessly, Hercules scooped Roxas’ prone figure off the couch and carried him towards the bedroom, shouldering the door open. The blond was carefully deposited on the bed; his shoes were untied and removed, then neatly placed on the floor by the closet. He heard the door latch click shut when Hercules left.

For a long time, he didn’t move. The dark silence of the bedroom was oppressive; his ears rang as if he’d been listening to too-loud music during the drive home. He couldn’t hear the others talking—they must have moved from the living room into Axel’s cramped little office. How they all managed to fit in there, he wasn’t sure. He supposed they were trying to give him some space. It was a nice gesture.

Moving slowly, Roxas uncurled just enough to slip a hand under the pillows, his fingers searching for the edge of the blanket. The comforter shifted easily, exposing the straight sheet underneath, and he dragged both blankets down. As soon as he slid beneath them and pulled them back up over his head, he was surrounded by a warm, comforting smell.

Cinnamon.

Roxas breathed deep and pulled the blankets tighter around himself, his nose buried in the soft fabric. Axel’s lingering scent helped to ease his breathing even as it worsened the ache in his chest. His throat began to feel tight again, and he choked back a sob.

“Axel,” it came out as a croak, “Axel, I’m so sorry.”

God, god, he’d done this.

He could still see it, the pain, Axel’s handsome, carefree face furrowed and lined with agony. Blood darkening the fabric around the small hole, soaking through, spreading. His voice echoing as they dragged him away. The fury in his eyes.

They shot him. He could be dead.

His stomach twisted. Sudden, bitter bile rose up in his throat and Roxas threw the blankets off, bolting for the bathroom with a hand clamped over his mouth. Socked feet slipping on the tiled floor, he dropped hard to his knees, flipped the toilet seat up, and leaned over the bowl, gagging. The vomit was already pushing its way past his fingers when he pulled his hand out of the way and released the entirety of his stomach’s contents into the toilet.

“Ugh…” Shaking and light-headed, the blond took a few shallow breaths and reached for the toilet paper, not yet trusting himself to move. He took a deeper breath, trying to ease his dizziness, and the smell of his former lunch that came with it made him gag and nearly vomit again. “Fuck.” He gave up on the toilet paper for the moment and instead reached up to flush the toilet, his head turned to the side for fresh air. As the toilet drained, rinsed, and refilled, Roxas caught his breath enough to sit back on his heels. Finally, he grabbed the loose end of the toilet paper roll and pulled, tearing off several squares to first wipe off his hand, then a few more clean ones to wipe his mouth. The dirtied tissues were tossed into the still slowly swirling water refilling the toilet bowl.

For a few seconds, he considered standing to wash his hands, rinse out his mouth, and go back to bed, but the trembling in his legs quickly ruled that out as a possibility. Standing wouldn’t work right now. Instead, he sat and scooted back to lean against the wall, drawing his knees towards his chest. His throat hurt from the force of ejecting the former contents of his stomach, stinging slightly from the acid, and though he’d mostly caught his breath, his head still felt fuzzy.

Roxas sighed and leaned his head back, his eyes closed. It was quiet in the bathroom, the muffled hiss of water running in the pipes his only company.

Maybe he should shower. That would help clear his head, and afterwards he might be able to help come up with a rescue plan. He couldn’t very well just let the others handle it, not when it was his fault, not when he’d made so many mistakes. Axel being taken was his fault. It was his responsibility to make sure the redhead was rescued as soon as possible.

This was all his fault, and he should be the one to fix it.

Steeled by his resolve, Roxas gripped the edge of the counter and pulled himself upright, though he swayed just slightly. He stood there, regaining his balance, hands braced against the cool countertop. After a few deep breaths, he lifted his head and reached over to flip the light switch, illuminating the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror watched him, pale and shabby, blue eyes haunted. Roxas licked his lips and straightened, his chin held defiantly high.

He could do this. He wouldn’t give in to Xemnas, wouldn’t let himself waste away in bed in the dark. Axel needed him, and he would be there, just as the redhead had been for so long.

Twenty minutes later, Roxas was clean, dry, and pulling on a pair of jeans. He could hear voices coming through the bedroom door, so the others must have moved out to the living room—he suspected someone had come to check on him, realized he was showering, and passed on that it was now safe to vacate the office. It was probably a lot easier to do their planning in the living room, anyway.

Roxas took a plain white t-shirt from the closet and slipped it on over his head, then thought better of it, and dug out one of Axel’s hoodies. It was old and worn, with a barely recognizable band logo on the front, and it smelled like him. Wearing it made him feel better.

Barefoot and determined, the blond walked out of the bedroom and into some sort of frenzy.

The apartment was in utter chaos.

Peter had claimed the center of the sofa and the coffee table, with papers spread everywhere, while Robin stood on the other side and looked everything over. They were talking, but Roxas couldn’t hear them over the noises coming from the kitchen.

“Give me the spice!” Aladdin, wooden spoon in hand, swiped at something out of Roxas’ line of sight. Curious, the blond crossed half the distance to the kitchen for a better view of what was happening then stopped, perplexed.

Stitch had somehow stolen several containers of spices and was hoarding them on top of the refrigerator. “No! You make it too strong!”

Roxas wasn’t sure how the blue-haired techie had even managed to get up there. The top of the fridge was halfway under a set of cabinets—Stitch had to be perched on a, at most, one-foot-by-two-foot space, counting the top edge of the freezer drawer. He looked like a gargoyle.

Sighing, Aladdin shook his head and turned back to the stove, stirring something in a pot. “Herc, get him down.”

Although his muscular bulk seemed entirely too large to fit in the kitchen, Hercules abandoned his out-of-the way corner to do as asked. “No problem, Al.” 

Stitch swatted at the ginger’s hands as Hercules reached for him. “No! Hercules!” His attempts at fighting Hercules off were ignored, and he was easily removed from the top of the fridge.

“Traitor!” the smaller man howled and squirmed against Hercules’ hold on him as he was carried out into the living room.

As though Hercules had simply removed a bothersome sack of potatoes, Aladdin retrieved the now-vulnerable spices and returned to his cooking. “Thanks.”

Now on his feet, Stitch tried to dodge around Hercules to re-invade the kitchen. “He makes it too spicy!”

“Stitch,” Peter’s tone was stern, though he didn’t look up from the papers Robin had just handed him, “knock it off. Help us figure out a plan.”

Stitch huffed and folded his arms over his chest. “I already gave you all the information I could find on them.”

“Yeah, so now you can help us figure out how to put it to use.”

“Is this a plan to rescue Axel?” Roxas asked, and the apartment grew still as five pairs of eyes landed on him.

Robin and Peter exchanged glances.

“How are you feeling?” Dropping the papers he’d been holding onto the coffee table, Robin approached the blond and cautiously touched his shoulder. “Doing okay?”

“No.” Roxas shrugged and grimaced. “Are you working on a plan to rescue Axel?”

“Trying,” Peter answered from the sofa. “We got a lot of good information from that meeting, but I’m not sure it’ll help us rescue him. It might be easier to keep working to take Xemnas down instead of focusing on Axel. If we can ruin Xemnas, everything else will be a breeze.”

“What if he doesn’t live that long?”

Stitch waved a dismissive hand. “They won’t kill him. A body has to be disposed of, and once he’s dead, they don’t have the leverage on you. He’s more useful to them if he’s alive.”

“That’s…not exactly comforting,” Roxas glanced at Peter then looked back to Stitch, “but thanks, I guess.”

“It’s good for us,” Robin assured him. “Axel can take care of himself, and he is more useful as blackmail. That gives us time to take Xemnas down.”

“Okay, so, what’s next?”

“Well,” gently, Peter guided the blond over to the sofa and sat him down, resuming his own place, “this is all the information Stitch could gather about the people Xemnas and his cronies mentioned in their meeting today.” He gestured at the various piles on the coffee table. “There’s royal families, heirs to massive businesses, overseas trade partners, you name it. This guy’s got his dirty hands on everything he can reach.”

“All those people at the meeting are crime bosses of one kind or another.” Stitch pointed at a profile, and Roxas recognized the man with the paralyzed hand. “This is James Hook. British. He’s a pirate, robs and sinks trade ships and sells the goods on the black market. Brings in a pretty penny. Probably helps destabilize the trade economy of entire countries, which makes it easier for the others to swoop in and buy everyone out. I still haven’t figured out exactly how much of the world economy Xemnas has gotten into.”

A feeling of despair settled in the pit of Roxas’ stomach. “How can we do anything when he’s that powerful?”

Stitch grinned. “Easy. He’s in charge of a lot of businesses, and employs probably thousands of workers, whether they know he’s their boss or not. And he depends on all these crime lords to do the dirty work for him. All we have to do is turn them against each other. If we can get Hook here to pick a fight with,” he shuffled through the papers until he found the one he wanted, “this Hans guy, or Jafar, it would seriously mess with Xemnas’ plans.”

“Hans was trying to marry some girl to take over her share of a family business,” Roxas remembered. “It sounded like she really likes him.”

“Her name is Anna, she’s the younger sister of the heir to a small northern kingdom that does a lot of trade by sea. If we can somehow get Hook to attack the wrong ship and mess up Han’s intentions to marry her, that would be a start.” Robin flipped to another paper, a printed out news article. “Her sister isn’t fond of him and has been interfering with the courtship since it began, so she might be a powerful ally.”

“It’s an option,” Peter straightened a different stack of papers, “but Xemnas has so many plots in the works right now, we’ll have to be careful about our next move. We need to examine every possibility.”

Stitch sighed and dropped into the vacant corner of the sofa. “We might need to call in some more help. Just the five of us here, trying to interfere with these guys while they travel the world? Easy in theory. Realistically? Not likely.”

“I’ve got someone who might be able to help,” Aladdin spoke up from his place in the kitchen. “I’ll get in touch with him tonight.”

“Good.” Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

Roxas worried his lip, not at all encouraged by the other man’s tone. “So…can we do anything? Are we stuck until we get more help?”

“Xemnas wishes.” Stitch grinned and put his hands behind his head, fingers laced. “Us, stuck? Never.” He winked at Roxas while the others nodded in agreement. “We’ll take him down, and rescue your Boyfriend-in-Distress, you’ll see.”

Though he didn’t say anything, Roxas nodded and did his best to smile. He hoped Stitch was right.


	22. Chapter 22

It was too cliché for him to be scared. The dim basement, the cold, bare gray walls, only one door in or out, even the single lightbulb was straight out of the interrogation scene in a movie. All that was missing was the sound of water dripping somewhere, maybe the skitter of tiny rat feet. But he knew someone like Xemnas would never settle for water or rats. He thought too highly of himself for that.

If it hadn’t been for the pain in his leg, Axel would have been amused. But even being shot couldn’t make him afraid of this pathetic excuse for a dungeon. There weren’t even chains—he wasn’t even tied properly. If he wanted, he could probably wriggle enough to stand up, except for his leg. They were trusting his wound to keep him where they wanted, and, grudgingly, Axel had to admit that it was working. He might have been able to stand, but with his wrists tied he’d have been hard pressed to make it anywhere. Most likely, he’d end up falling and be stuck until someone came along and dragged him off again.

As it was, Axel really wished he could find this funny. He wished he could laugh at his predicament, at the absurdity of being tied up in some basement. It should have been funny, but Axel was only barely keeping calm. This was cliché and ridiculous and terrifying and _infuriating._ He needed to get out of here, he needed to find Roxas and make sure he was okay, then he needed to go beat that bastard Xemnas to death.

Slowly, though. A quick death would be too easy for scum like him, after what he’d done to Roxas.

_Roxas…_

Fear made Axel’s throat tighten and his stomach churn. They’d dragged him away and left Roxas with that man, with that _monster._ He’d barely gotten there in time, should have gotten there sooner and killed Xemnas while he had the chance. Hearing Roxas cry like that, seeing him almost be…

Axel leaned as far to the side as the ropes would allow and heaved as his stomach rejected his breakfast and the small lunch he’d had in the van with the others. It made a disgusting splattering sound as it hit the concrete floor, smelling of acid and bile. “Ugh…” the redhead straightened again and let his head fall back, out of breath. “Fuck.” There wasn’t enough air flow in the room to get rid of the smell, and Axel soon found himself leaning again, this time away from the mess in search of fresh air. “Probably gonna get shot again for that.”

It wouldn’t surprise him. These assholes would probably shoot him just for looking at them funny. At the very least, they were going to torture him for information. Axel had no intentions of telling them anything. After what those disgusting fucks had done to Roxas, he’d rather die. He’d kill them first, if he got the chance.

Steeling his nerves with the force of his hatred, Axel sat up as straight and stiff as he could. He glared defiantly at the only door in the room, determined to stay that way until someone came in.

x

He couldn’t believe this. He was losing his mind. No one was telling him the plan, or their options, or anything. Aladdin wasn’t even _there,_ having vanished an hour ago to collect his mysterious miracle worker. Everyone else was just sitting around looking over the papers and files that Stitch had put together with what they knew so far. They’d had dinner just after he showered, then Al had left, and now they were all silent except for the occasional shuffle of papers.

And Roxas, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with a game controller in his hands while the TV waited for him to select which game to load, was on the verge of another complete mental breakdown. They should be doing _something._ Axel was probably being tortured, and he was supposed to relax and play videogames? Seriously? He didn’t want to sit around reading or play games. He wanted to call the police and send the army into KHI to arrest every single one of Xemnas’ cronies, find Axel and rescue him, and let someone else sort out all of the evil going on in that place. But they couldn’t. No one else would even consider it. Xemnas had too much power, here, around the world—who knew if he had his claws into law enforcement? He sure seemed to have them in everything else. It was too dangerous to risk it. They had to do this on their own.

Roxas had to make a conscious effort to set his controller down so that he wouldn’t throw it in disgust. Xemnas was _evil_ and there was nothing Roxas wanted more than to see him punished for what he’d done. Well, mostly. He could be satisfied with just getting Axel back in one piece. They could just leave, move to some tiny town and Axel could write and Roxas wouldn’t have to worry about losing him ever again.

With a sigh, the blond dropped his head back on the coffee table and closed his eyes, willing himself not to start crying again. He’d already cried so much since this all started. He was tired of crying and having nightmares and being afraid all the time. He was so, so tired.

In the quiet stillness of the apartment, Roxas stayed like that, as relaxed and calm as he could get, until voices in the hallway caught his attention and made him sit up. It sounded like Aladdin.

There was no knock, and the door wasn’t locked, so it was only another second or two before Roxas’ guess was confirmed to be Aladdin and his friend. Four heads lifted and turned towards the front door as Al held it open for a tall, broad-shouldered man with a shaved head, a short, neatly curled black beard, and one of the widest, most genuine smiles Roxas had ever seen. He was wearing relaxed fit blue pants and a cream jasim tunic, the end of a red sash just visible below the hem of the shirt.

“Hey, everybody! What’s shakin’?”

“Guys,” Aladdin was grinning as he shut the door and moved to stand by his friend, a hand on the taller man’s shoulder, “this is my best friend, and genuine miracle worker, Jinan.”

“Call me Jini!” Already, Jini was moving farther into the apartment and enthusiastically shaking hands; the movement made his sleeves shift around enough to reveal gold cuffs that went almost halfway up his forearms. When he turned, Roxas spotted a gold hoop in his right ear. “Good to meet you, glad to be here!”

Roxas wasn’t sure what to make of him. He didn’t seem very serious about what was going on, though Aladdin had seemed to think he could do just about anything. Skeptical, he watched Jini move around the apartment, greeting the others with handshakes. Stitch and Peter got high fives and compliments about stories Al had told him. Finally, he seemed to spot Roxas, and his expression immediately softened, his dark eyes full of a deep understanding.

“You must be Roxas.” He made no move to approach where the blond still sat on the living room floor. “Al told me what happened.”

Roxas glanced at the mentioned male, but quickly looked back to Jini.

Moving slowly, Jini crossed the room and knelt by the blond, placing a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to get Axel back.”

Looking at him, surrounded by the people Axel had trusted enough to go to and bring into their home, Roxas couldn’t help but believe him. No wonder Al talked about him like he was magic.

Weakly, Roxas managed to smile. “Thanks.”

Jini’s own smile returned and he squeezed Roxas’ shoulder before straightening. “Who’s hungry? I can whip up a feast!”

Immediately, all five of the other men raised their hands even though they’d eaten just an hour ago; Stitch had his index finger up to make a comment.

“You don’t make it as spicy as Al does, do you?” he asked, dark eyes full of distrust, and Jini laughed heartily.

“No worries, little buddy. I’ll make something for everybody.”

Stitch grinned and was instantly on his feet. “Cool. Groceries? I’ll go with.”

“You should stay and monitor your set up,” Robin pointed out, and the blue-haired teen stuck his tongue out with a sour expression.

“But nothing is happening,” he whined, drawing out the i. “The office is closed until morning, and there’s no one there for me to watch. I can’t sit around listening to silence, and I already gave out all the information on everyone I’ve identified. Why can’t I go?”

“I wanna go, too!” Peter chimed in before Robin could respond to Stitch, and the older male sighed in defeat. Roxas had yet to witness him successfully wrangle both teens at once.

Visibly exhausted by both the situation overall and the teenagers he found himself in charge of, Robin ran a hand through his auburn hair then resituated his hat as if it steadied him. “Fine. We’ll all go.”

Both Stitch and Peter cheered and high-fived, earning affectionate eye rolls from their older companions.

While the others started finding shoes and appropriate clothing to go to the store, Roxas stayed where he was, quietly waiting for an opportunity to catch Robin.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, hands tucked into the pocket of Axel’s hoody, “I don’t think I should go.”

Robin looked down at him with knowing eyes and Roxas averted his gaze. “You don’t have to. It might be a good idea for you to get out of here for the night, though. See your friends, relax, have some fun. You need it, and I don’t want you here alone.”

The blond’s eyebrows drew together in a confused frown. “I can’t just go goof off when Axel’s being tortured. I have to help plan, I have to help find a way to save him and fix this. I can’t just leave.”

Gently, Robin set his hands on Roxas’ shoulders and leaned down to put himself at eye level, waiting until Roxas looked at him. “You need to give yourself a break, Roxas. None of this is your fault. Punishing yourself for it won’t help. Axel wouldn’t want you isolating yourself. You need your friends. You need a break. You’ve been through enough. We’ll just be getting Jini caught up on what we know tonight, so you won’t be missing anything new or important.”

Roxas chewed his lip and looked away again, conflicted. Part of him wanted to go and spend a couple hours with Hayner and Pence and Olette, wanted to order take out and play games and pretend everything was all right for just a little while. Robin was probably right that he needed a bit of normalcy. But the rest of him thought of Axel, alone, hurt, suffering, and the idea of leaving instead of helping conjured the same heavy guilt that had been eating away at him since the day he was late to work. Besides, he had work in the morning, and he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to stay out late. He was already going to be in a heap of trouble for what happened today, and while he couldn’t avoid Xemnas’ wrath tomorrow, he sure didn’t want to risk making it worse.

Nearly everyone else was ready to go, and Robin still didn’t move or give any indication that Roxas needed to hurry. He just waited, calm and patient.

Eventually, the blond shook his head then shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Robin confirmed, straightening but not taking his hands from Roxas’ shoulders.

Roxas watched the others crowding around the front door, chatting and excited and already treating Jini like an old friend. They were there to help him, and they’d help Axel, too. They knew what they were doing. He could trust them. Robin knew what he was doing.

“Yeah. I’ll call Hayner.” He offered Robin a half-smile.

“Good.” The older man studied his face for just a second before turning and crossing the apartment towards the others. “Stitch, no cameras. You can’t videotape people at the store.”

While Stitch began to argue, Roxas excused himself to the bedroom and pulled his phone out to call Hayner. It only rang one and a half times before the other male’s familiar voice answered.

_“Dude! You vanished today! Where ya been?”_

Roxas shut the bedroom door so the sounds of Stitch trying to barter with Robin wouldn’t interrupt the call. “Sorry, things got crazy with Bonnou after lunch, so I clocked out late.”

_“Being his secretary seems like way more trouble than it’s worth.”_

His laugh was only a little bitter. “It is. Are you busy? Axel has work tonight, and I’m bored.” 

_“Nah, dude, we’re all just hangin’ out. Might order some noodles.”_

“Can I join you?”

_“Uh, no. You’re absolutely not welcome,”_ Hayner’s voice came through with exaggerated sarcasm, and Roxas grinned in spite of himself. _“Do you even need to ask? Get over here, man. We’ll get wontons.”_

That, at least, kept Roxas smiling. He could always count on Hayner to cheer him up.

“Wontons sound great. I’ll be there soon.”

_“Hell yeah! Hey!”_ His voice grew muffled as he turned to shout at Olette and Pence, _“Roxas is coming over!”_ The cheers of his friends came through before Hayner was back. _“We’ll wait to order ‘til you get here, all right?”_

“Sounds good. Should I bring any games?”

_“Uhhh, naw, me’n Pence just got the new Switch, so we’ll probably just try that out.”_

“Cool, I’ll see you in a bit.”

_“See ya!”_

Roxas ended the call, found some clean socks, and slipped on a pair of black canvas shoes. When he left the bedroom, he found only Hercules and Peter waiting in the kitchen. “Where’s everyone else?”

Peter hopped down from where he’d been sitting on the counter. “Rob figured it’d be safer if me’n Herc drove you to your friends’ place. You know, just in case.”

The implication that he might be in danger just going over to Hayner’s made Roxas’ throat feel tight. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry,” Hercules assured him, “we don’t really think anything will happen, it’s just a precaution.”

“Yeah. Besides, who would wanna mess with this mountain of muscle?” Grinning, Peter jerked his thumb towards Hercules. “You’ll be safer than safe.”

“Is someone picking me up later?” Roxas asked, not entirely sure he liked the idea of being dropped off and not having his own car to drive himself home.

“Yeah, probably us. Maybe Robin. We’ll see.” Peter looked towards the door then back at Roxas, clearly eager to get going. “Ready? Need anything else?”

“No, I’m ready.”

“Then let’s go!” Immediately, Peter was bounding out of the apartment and towards the building’s front door; Hercules and Roxas shared a look before following at a calmer pace.

The ride to Hayner’s was uneventful, though Peter seemed to be taking his job as lookout very seriously. He was at the edge of his seat the entire way, brown eyes wide and alert, taking in every detail of their surroundings as Hercules drove and Roxas gave directions from the back seat. By the time they pulled into the parking lot of Hayner and Pence’s apartment complex, he was more than ready to get inside and stay there.

“It’s this one,” he told Hercules, pointing to a building on their right, and the ginger stopped the car in front of the main door. “I’ll text you when I’m ready to go.”

“You have everyone’s numbers?” Peter asked, twisting in the front seat to look back at the blond.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Hercules turned and smiled warmly. “Have fun, and try not to worry. Everything will be fine.”

With a nod, Roxas opened his door and climbed out of the car, shutting it firmly behind him. “Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem.”

“See you later!” Peter called through his window as Roxas walked towards the apartment building.

When he reached the door, he turned and waved, and only when he’d gone inside did Hercules and Peter pull away from the curb. It made Roxas feel a little better that they’d made sure he got inside before leaving. They really were looking out for him.

A little more relaxed, Roxas followed the familiar path up to Hayner and Pence’s apartment, and wasn’t at all surprised to hear his friends’ voices before he even got to the door and knocked.

“Come in, Rox!” Hayner’s muffled voice called, and the blond walked straight into the realm of chaos.

There were blue and white balloons everywhere, and a banner of shiny silver bubble letters that spelled out “CONGRATS!” hung across the far wall of the living room. The stereo on the entertainment center was playing music, not loudly enough to make out the lyrics, but Roxas still recognized it as one of his and Hayner’s favorite bands from school.

“Hey!” the blond in question greeted him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and leading him farther into the apartment.

Roxas felt like he’d missed something. “What’s going on?”

“It’s a party!” Olette smiled sweetly, tying off a balloon that Pence had just finished blowing up.

Hayner squeezed his shoulders and shook him happily. “For you!”

“For me?” He’d definitely missed something.

“We never really congratulated you on getting promoted,” Olette explained, “and it really seems like a lot of hard work, so we thought you deserved a little boost.”

“Yeah!” Pence had blown up another balloon, his cheeks red from the effort. “It’s pretty last minute, but it’ll still be fun!”

They were all smiling at him, genuinely happy that he’d moved up in the company and gotten a raise, and were clearly proud of him for working so hard. Roxas didn’t know what to say. Thank you? That it wasn’t something worth celebrating? That he’d really rather be back in his old cubicle? That being Xemnas’ personal errand boy was a living nightmare and he went through hell every day?

He was quiet for too long, and all three of his friends lost their smiles.

“Hey,” Hayner was the first to speak, his forehead creased with concern, “you okay?”

Was he?

Roxas nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He managed a weak smile. “Sorry, I just really wasn’t expecting anything like this. You guys didn’t have to go through the trouble.” Honestly, he wished they hadn’t. He didn’t want anything about tonight to have to do with work or Xemnas or any of it.

“We know,” Olette offered her own small smile, “but you’re our friend, and you’ve been working really hard.”

Well, that much was true.

“Okay.” Roxas forced a grin and put an arm around Hayner’s shoulders. “Does that mean I get to pick what we get for dinner?”

“Hell yeah it does! Pence, you still got that menu open on your phone? I promised Rox wontons!”

Mimicking the other blond’s voice, Roxas put his free hand on his hip and puffed out his chest. “Bring me wontons!”

And just like that, the tension he’d created with his less-than-enthusiastic response to the party was gone. Olette was tying off another balloon while Pence hunted for his phone, and Hayner chattered away about getting the Switch hooked up to the TV for a night of gaming. Roxas only partially listened, but that was okay. He could relax and enjoy his friends’ company for tonight. Tomorrow, he’d be ready to get back to work.


	23. Chapter 23

Waking up alone nearly brought Roxas to tears. The bed was far too cold, the room far too dark, Axel’s lingering scent nothing more than a painful reminder that he wasn’t there. It was bad enough that he’d had nightmares about Xemnas killing Axel right in front of him and hardly felt like he’d slept at all, now he didn’t even have Axel there to hold onto and feel better. There would be no comforting hugs, no good morning kiss, no whispered “I love you” as they held each other for a few precious moments before they had to get up and start their day.

Roxas lay there, staring at the empty half of the bed, the space where his lover should have been, his throat tight and painful as sobs threatened to escape his chest. That space had haunted him all night, and left him reaching out for someone who wasn’t there.

A knock at the door startled him into a deep breath, and he pushed himself upright in time for it to open. Light invaded the dark room, interrupted a moment later by Robin’s head poking through the space.

“Good morning!” He was grinning widely in his own sharp way, brown eyes bright and glinting.

Roxas rubbed at his eyes and mumbled, “Morning.”

“Ready for the big day?”

 Before Roxas could respond, a second face appeared below Robin’s, followed by shoulders and a torso as Peter slipped himself as far through the cracked door as his skinny frame would allow. He probably would have been able to worm his way all the way inside if Robin hadn’t pulled the door tight enough to catch the teen around the waist.

“Morning!” His eyes were mischievous as he peered at Roxas still sitting in bed, clearly not unhappy to be halfway in the bedroom, and lying on the floor. “Stitch has your fancy spy gear ready to go!” He waggled his eyebrows, and Roxas actually smiled a little.

“I’ll get dressed.”

“Jini is making breakfast,” Robin informed him, opening the door enough for Peter to crawl backwards out of the room, then closed it behind them to give him some privacy.

Despite the apparent confidence of his “spy team,” Roxas had a hard time actually getting himself to move. Robin had called it “the big day.” He’d known when Hercules picked him up the night before that they had a plan. Today, at least, would be phase one. But Roxas was supposed to go to work like normal. They hadn’t even told him the plan, just in case Xemnas tried to force it out of him. He hadn’t argued with that decision, but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to dealing with whatever revenge Xemnas might take after yesterday. The chances of nothing happening were completely nonexistent. Axel had barely even been in time to stop…well, Axel wouldn’t be able to do anything about it if Xemnas decided to try again. And if Roxas resisted, then Xemnas would threaten Axel, and he’d have no choice. He’d have to let it happen. Or worse, participate.

The thought made him want to vomit.

Still, he forced himself to his feet and shuffled into the bathroom to start getting ready, only to avoid worrying the others, if nothing else. The sounds of Jini apparently singing while he made breakfast were muffled, but Roxas could still tell it was something fast and loud and funny, judging by the laughter that occasionally sounded. Everyone sounded relaxed, happy, even. They knew their plan would work. Whatever that was. They weren’t worried about Axel.

Roxas thought knowing the plan would have made him feel like that, too. Or at least a little less…like this. The others were energetic and ready to go, and Roxas didn’t think he’d ever been slower about washing his face, or putting on a belt, or buttoning a shirt. When he eventually finished with his tie, he stopped long enough to check himself in the bathroom mirror.

Exhausted, bloodshot blue eyes looked back at him, examining the dark bags under his eyes that matched the bruises a little too well, and made his pale skin look even more lifeless. The split in his lip had yet to heal, and after yesterday, his bruises were even worse than before. He looked a little bit like he was dying.

“I look like shit.”

It was almost an understatement.

Roxas studied himself for another few seconds, sighed, and finally went out into the main apartment.

“Hey!” Jini was the first to notice him, a fry pan in one hand and a spatula in the other; he was wearing a tall, white chef’s hat that he must have brought with him, and had a red handkerchief tied around his neck. He was also wearing the white apron that usually hung on the side of the fridge—though Axel and Roxas rarely remembered to actually use it. “How do you take your eggs?”

“Uh, scrambled.” He didn’t think he’d ever spent time around people who were so awake and happy this early in the day. They must have come up with a really good plan to all be in such good moods.

The spatula was traded for an open bag of shredded cheddar. “Cheese?”

“Sure.” Roxas slid into a vacant chair at the kitchen table, only to be startled almost to his feet by his name being sang through the entire apartment.

“Roxas! Hey, look!” And suddenly Stitch was in his tiny kitchen, making it way too crowded—it was really only big enough for two or three people at a time, and it would probably be uncomfortable for both Jini and Hercules to cram into—which the blue-haired teen didn’t seem to notice at all in his odd teenaged early morning energy. “I upgraded your gear!” He held his hands out, open and palm up, to proudly display the microphone and earpiece that Roxas had been wearing yesterday. They didn’t look any different to him.

“What did you do to them?” he asked, trying to sound genuinely interested rather than confused.

“Mic is more sensitive to low sounds, so you can just hum and I’ll hear it in case other people are around and you can’t talk. And the earpiece is, well, I didn’t _really_ change the earpiece, but it’s a little better put together now. Not so rushed, you know? More subtle.”

“Yeah, that’s great.”

“Right? I stayed up all night tweaking them.”

Ah, so that was why he seemed so awake.

If Stitch noticed Roxas’ utter lack of enthusiasm, he either didn’t care or deliberately ignored it. Roxas supposed it didn’t really matter. Either way, Stitch was too busy admiring his creations to respond, and Roxas was allowed to sit quietly until Jini placed a plate full of cheesy scrambled eggs in front of him.

“We’ve also got toast, sausage, bacon, and orange juice!”

Their grocery run had apparently been quite the shopping trip.

“Uh.” Roxas could feel so many pairs of eyes on him that what little appetite he had vanished. “Just orange juice is fine.”

Jini spun around and set down a full glass faster than Roxas would have thought possible.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it! It’s a big day, you’ve got to keep your strength up!”

Roxas swallowed hard, nodded, and forced himself to take a bite of the eggs. They were good, better than he’d been expecting. Delicious, actually, and helped him to not feel quite so…empty. Even his stomach decided it was, in fact, hungry, and he began to eat with some enthusiasm. By the time he’d finished the plate and drank the orange juice—which seemed to be handmade, since it didn’t taste like any store-bought orange juice he’d ever had—he felt far more capable of handling whatever the day threw at him.

“That was great, thanks.” He offered a genuine smile to Jini as he took his dishes to the sink.

The wide grin he got in return almost knocked him off balance. “Seconds?”

“No,” he was actually reluctant to refuse, “I have to go, or I’ll be late.”

“Aw, well, I promise I’ll make a big feast tonight to celebrate!”

Roxas managed to return the grin. “I’ll hold you to that.”

The grin softened into a reassuring smile, and Jini set a warm, comforting hand on Roxas’ shoulder. “Everything’s gonna be all right.”

Around them, the others fell silent, watching, their own expressions earnest and determined to fulfil the promise Jini had just made. Roxas nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” He looked around his small, overly crowded apartment, met the gazes of every one of them, acknowledged that they would do whatever it took to get Axel back, and grinned.

“Time to go see what new torture Dear Old Boss has in store for me.”

It got a few dry chuckles, and Stitch stepped forward to make sure his mic and earpiece were properly settled. “In a few days, this’ll all be over. I’ve got some…surprises, in the works.” He winked. “If that gross asshole tries anything today, I’ll be right here, ready to stop him.”

“Speaking of which,” Robin drew their attention to his place in the corner, where he was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee, “shouldn’t you be logging in?”

The grin that spread over Stitch’s face spelt doom for his targets. “Yeah!” And then the teen was gone, zipping into the study to wreak havoc on his enemies.

“He’s going to ruin a lot of lives,” Roxas couldn’t keep the laugh out of his voice.

Robin sighed, but his expression was fond. “He’s already ruined a lot of lives. Helped a lot of people, too.”

Another few seconds of quiet passed, all of them taking a breath before they began their assault on Kingdom High Incorporated. Then Roxas shook himself, picked up his bag, slipped on his shoes, and left his apartment. With his back straight and his head held high, he headed towards whatever horror Xemnas had in store for him.

There was, to his surprise, nothing especially different about his little office when he arrived. The usual paperwork, memos to be distributed, notices about different meetings, the same little chores as always. He’d expected someone to be waiting for him, or an order to go see Xemnas immediately. Maybe a threat to kill Axel, a taunt that he had no choice but to do as they wanted. And yet he saw no one but the regular staff as he dropped off his things and left again to get Xemnas his coffee.

When he returned, coffee in hand, the quietness of the building started to make him a little uneasy. He’d been expecting a horror show. This was far too peaceful. Why hadn’t anyone harassed him yet?

Roxas was noticeably tense as he arrived at Xemnas’ office and knocked on the closed door. It wasn’t broken, and it was a slightly different color than before, so they must have replaced it overnight. Well, at least they were efficient in covering up their problems. Though Roxas supposed that wasn’t exactly good news.

“Come in,” the familiar command was immediate, and he pushed the door open to find Xemnas sitting at his desk. As soon as he saw him, Roxas bit down hard on his tongue, the corners of his mouth twitching against the pain, desperate to grin at the sight.

As always, Xemnas wore a suit that probably cost more than Roxas’ car. The office was pristine, the door already replaced, and Kingdom Hearts Incorporated’s owner was clearly hard at work, just like he was every morning. What Roxas was trying not to grin at was the dark, purpling bruise that had blossomed over the left side of his boss’ face. Axel’s knuckles had clearly done some damage. It was darkest on the taller man’s cheekbone where the punch had landed, but blotches of color reached around Xemnas’ eye and even towards the bridge of his nose. His eye was a little puffy, too.

Still biting his tongue to keep his expression in check, Roxas approached the desk and its occupant.

“Good morning, Xemnas,” he managed a greeting, his tone barely even, as he placed the coffee on its coaster. Those cold, cruel eyes watched him now that he was so close, but Roxas kept his gaze lowered. Secretive, if not submissive.

“Thank you, Roxas.”

Roxas straightened, his hands firmly clasped in front of his stomach. “Can I get you anything else?”

Xemnas looked at him, and Roxas couldn’t help it. Axel had given him such a severe black eye, and his cheek was so swollen, that Roxas smirked in spite of himself. Immediately, Xemnas rose to his full height, and Roxas hastily back up, blue eyes glued to his feet as a cold shiver of fear ran through him.

“Sorry, sir,” he apologized earnestly, shoulders hunching, and he prayed that Xemnas wouldn’t take revenge for his lapse in control.

“You should be careful, Roxas.” There was a dangerous edge to Xemnas’ tone, and he loomed over Roxas like a threat. “One word, and Axel…well. His rescue was poorly conceived.” He traced Roxas’ jaw with one slim finger, and the blond trembled with the urge to flinch away. “I am curious,” he whispered, leaning so close that Roxas could feel breath on his ear, “how he chose that exact moment to join us?”

_“He’s so damn creepy.”_

Roxas jumped, startled at Stitch’s sudden contribution to the conversation.

“Well?” Xemnas drew back enough to study Roxas’ pale, bruised, tense face. “Care to explain his miraculous timing?”

The finger under his jaw slid down until a hand wrapped around his throat, not tight, but firm, a deadly promise.

With a hard swallow, Roxas shook his head. “No, sir.”

Fingers tapped rhythmically against the side of his neck. “You know better than to lie to me, don’t you, Roxas?”

“Yes.”

_“I can’t wait to ruin this bastard.”_

The hand let go and Roxas relaxed just in time for Xemnas to slap him. The force of knuckles hitting his already bruised, tender face brought tears to his eyes as his head snapped to the side, his hands coming up as a shield. But he bit his lip so hard he was surprised he didn’t taste blood rather than make a sound as his cheek throbbed. There was no chance in hell that he’d give Xemnas that satisfaction.

“Look at me, Roxas.”

He didn’t even try to keep the hatred out of his eyes as Roxas straightened and met Xemnas’ gaze.

“Don’t ever smirk at me again.”

They stared at each other, a contest of wills. When Roxas didn’t immediately back down, Xemnas took hold of his throat again and used it to drag the blond forward. It was a painfully tight grip, but it didn’t push on his windpipe enough to make him choke. It only added more hatred to his glare as Xemnas leaned down, putting them nose-to-nose.

“I know you’re up to something,” the CEO growled, “and unless you want your useless _lover_ to…mysteriously vanish, never to be seen again, you’ll tell me what, and who. We both know you’re not smart enough to pull anything on your won. Or maybe you’re just stupid enough to try.”

The threat against Axel made Roxas’ stomach flip, fear gurgling up into his throat.

“Don’t,” he forced the word past Xemnas’ hand. “Don’t hurt him.”

“Then tell me.”

Roxas didn’t say anything else, and the hand started to squeeze.

“Don’t-!” He gripped Xemnas’ wrist, grimacing at the pain has he struggled to breathe.

_“Motherfucker.”_

“Tell me, Roxas.”

His eyes began to water again. Xemnas glared at him, his grip growing tighter and tighter the longer Roxas refused. Just as he was starting to get dizzy and his legs felt weak, the phone on Xemnas’ desk rang. Both of them paused; Xemnas let go and Roxas nearly fell, his knees barely managing to keep him upright. He coughed and rubbed at his throat, watching as Xemnas turned and picked up the phone.

“What is it?”

_“Sorry that took so long. Figured you needed a distraction.”_

Roxas made a small sound of thanks, just loud enough for Stitch to hear.

“What? No, I didn’t order anything, I don’t care what it says. Check it again.”

No, I don’t want to speak to them. Just get Zexion to take care of it.”

What do you mean, he’s stuck in Arendelle?” Xemnas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Deal with it.” He hung up, took a moment to compose himself, then turned to Roxas and curled a finger in a “come here” gesture.

Wary, his throat and cheek still sore, the blond approached. Xemnas gripped his chin when he was close enough and kissed him harshly, making Roxas’ split lip sting. Whether it was a punishment for not confessing, or just the way Xemnas let out his frustration over some obviously bad news, Roxas didn’t know, but he knew better than to struggle, his entire body going passively limp in response to the other man’s aggression. Eventually, Xemnas stopped and released him.

“We’ll finish this conversation later. Tend to you morning duties.”

“Yes, sir.” More relieved than he let himself show, Roxas left the office and shut the door behind himself. The hallway seemed empty, but he still kept his voice low as he headed towards his office. “What was that about?” he asked, not doubting for even a second that Stitch was entirely responsible for whatever bad news Xemnas had just received.

_“I got into their little calendar and switched around some dates and locations. These guys are good at avoiding each other, but KHI just lost a shipment of crude oil to their own pirates.”_

Roxas let out a snorting laugh. “And what about Zexion?”

_“Released the emails between him and that Hans asshole. They’re both being investigated for treason against the Queen of Arendelle.”_

“Wow.”

_“Am I good, or am I good?”_

Roxas grinned, a little bounce in his step. “The best.”

_“Awww, thanks.”_ The voice in his ear was more than a little smug.


	24. Chapter 24

Xemnas was _not_ happy. His shoulders were tense, his brow was furrowed, and he had his eyes closed as he held his hands to his face, fingers steepled in front of his mouth with his thumbs under his chin. He looked like he was very deep in thought, and like those thoughts were of the angry variety.

Never in all his time working at KHI had Roxas seen his boss look so…frustrated. Clearly, whatever Stitch was doing to trip up the company was working. If Roxas hadn’t been so paranoid about being slapped again, he definitely would have enjoyed seeing Xemnas this way. As it was, he kept his delight at the minimum, his expression carefully smooth and blank as he waited. Hopefully, with everything going on, he’d be dismissed and be able to go have lunch with Hayner and Pence and Olette while Xemnas stewed in his own misery.

It was completely silent in the office for what felt like the first time all day. Roxas hadn’t even been there, had been busy with his usual errands and work, and he still knew that people had been going in and out, that the phone had been ringing almost nonstop. He’d heard shouting at one point, though he didn’t know who the unfortunate soul was that Xemnas had been yelling at. Stitch was apparently on the warpath, and Xemnas was getting tired of trying to keep up. The near-constant chatter in his ear was enough to let Roxas know that Stitch was having the time of his life.

_“I think I’ve fucked with every single date and appointment on this calendar. Let’s see their well-oiled machine run with all the parts switched around.”_

Stitch was an evil genius, and Roxas thought he’d rather die than ever get on the teen’s bad side.

Without warning, Xemnas stood, and the sudden movement startled Roxas out of his thoughts. He watched his boss, wary, fully aware that Xemnas’ frustration and anger might very well be directed at him just because he was closest. It was also most because of Roxas, but he wasn’t going to admit that. Luckily, it seemed Xemnas only meant to pace around the room, not lash out. At least, not at the moment.

The phone rang again after a few moments, and Roxas was sure Xemnas was about to swear. There was so much barely controlled fury n his movements as he turned and picked it up that Roxas was surprised it wasn’t crushed by the man’s grip.

“What?” the venom in his voice made Roxas feel like he was far too close for comfort. “Fine.” Those golden eyes turned on him, and the urge to run gripped Roxas like a vice. “No, I’ll handle it.”

Fuck, he didn’t like the sound of that, not while Xemnas was still looking at him. This was not going to be good.

“Yes.” Xemnas was still on the phone, and Roxas struggled to listen without looking like he was eavesdropping. “Yes, I know about Hook. No, focus on Ursula, she’s more valuable. I know Hans is still stuck. Yes, _I know._ ” He frowned, closing his eyes and pinching his nose again. “I’m more than aware that there seems to be a problem with the calendar, Marluxia. Get Luxord to—what? No, I didn’t authorize any transfers. Find Larxene.”

A giggle in Roxas’ ear let him know that Stitch was also listening.

_“Guess they had some alerts set up on their bank accounts. All thirteen of them. Too bad their security wasn’t as tight.”_

“Roxas.”

The sharp tone Xemnas used made Roxas snap to attention. “Yes?”

Xemnas curled a finger and Roxas reluctantly moved closer, flinching when Xemnas grabbed his tie and pulled on it. “I don’t know who you’ve found to meddle with my company,” the taller man growled into his face, the phone safely held out of the way, “but if you ever want to see that boyfriend of yours alive again, then you’ll call them off. Or I’ll kill both of you.”

Roxas felt an icy thread of fear curl down his neck, and his heart thudded against his ribs. “I haven’t done anything,” he lied, his voice shaking. “I don’t know anyone, I didn’t even tell Axel to come.” He was too busy trying not to let his eyes fill up with tears to understand what Stitch was saying, but he still recognized the anger in the teen’s muttered curses.

His golden eyes narrowed as Xemnas dragged him closer. “Don’t lie to me. You know who’s doing this.”

“I swear, I don’t!”

His tie was released only for Xemnas to grab onto his hair instead, and Roxas winced at the tight grip. “You’re a terrible liar, Roxas. I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me.”

Roxas could feel himself starting to cry. “I didn’t!”

“Shut up.” The growled command hardly made him feel less like crying. “You’re becoming more trouble than you’re worth.”

Fuck, fuck, he was going to die. They were going to kill Axel and kill him and there was nothing he could do, he was dead.

“I swear, I didn’t do anything,” he struggled not to sound like he was begging. “I don’t know anything, I just want to see Axel.”

Xemnas regarded him for a moment, one eyebrow raising just slightly. “Fine. Let’s go see him.” He turned and put the phone to his ear. “Get Xaldin. Have him meet us at the elevator.” Without waiting for whoever was on the other end to respond, Xemnas hung up the phone and headed for the door, pulling Roxas along by the grip he had on the blond’s hair. It hurt, but Roxas bit his lip and did his best to keep from complaining—it sure wouldn’t help his situation to make Xemnas even angrier.

They left the office like that, Xemnas apparently not caring if anyone saw him dragging his employee by the hair, and made their way to the elevator. Someone was already there, waiting—Xaldin, presumably—his black hair styled in dreads that were pulled back away from his face. He also had the thickest sideburns Roxas had ever seen in his life, not that he had much of a chance to examine this new member of the company before Xemnas forced him into the elevator. Xaldin followed them both, then Xemnas pushed the button for the basement, and Roxas stood there as the door closed, wishing he’d let go and let Roxas just follow him.

_“Roxas? Is he taking you somewhere?”_

Glancing furtively at Xemnas, Roxas let out the smallest whine he could manage.

_“Shit, okay, I’m gonna patch you in—"_

Roxas could barely concentrate on what Stitch was saying. He was too busy trying not to provoke Xemnas, too worried about coming across someone who would see this and get in trouble.

To his horror, the elevator slowed and stopped on the fifth floor—his old floor—and Roxas, with his hair still in his boss’ grip, face bruised and clearly in pain, found himself face to face with all three of his best friends.

One, two seconds ticked by as they stared at each other in shock, then Hayner blinked and stepped forward, reaching for him.

“Rox, what the fu-” Without a word, Xaldin moved forward and gripped Hayner’s wrist, tight enough that he winced. “Hey!”

“It’s okay, Hayner,” Roxas lied, one hand wrapping around Xemnas’ wrist in an attempt to ease the pain in his scalp; Xemnas tightened his grip. “I’ll meet you for lunch in a bit.”

Hayner looked at him, confused and angry and in pain. “I don’t…”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” The strain on his voice didn’t help him sound convincing. “Please go.” He couldn’t let his friends get caught up in this, he couldn’t let anyone else get hurt. Just him.

Even though Hayner had clearly made up his mind not to listen, he didn’t have the chance to do anything else before Xaldin shoved him back away from the elevator, making him fall into Olette and Pence, and Xemnas pushed the Close Doors button for the elevator to continue its descent towards the basement before any of them could stop him.

“You made the right choice.”

It wasn’t exactly a compliment.

_“Guys, we gotta move. This bastard has to go down right now.”_

_“What? We aren’t ready for that, we haven’t even figured a way for Al to sneak in.”_ That was Robin, and Roxas realized then that Stitch had linked his mic and earpiece with the equipment the others had in their van.

_“Xemnas is gonna kill them!”_ Stich practically yelled it, and Roxas covered up his flinching by pulling just a bit against Xemnas’ grip.

_“Shit. Okay. Al, change of plans. We need a distraction NOW.”_

_“You got it! Jini, let’s go.”_

Roxas heard shuffling and muttering and then what sounded like a car door slamming.

_“Hercules, get ready.”_

_“Roxas? We’re not gonna let him hurt you. We’ll get you out. Peter?”_ Stitch’s tone shifted on the other teen’s name, was less angry and determined, more worried.

_“It’s not according to plan, but we’ll make it work. Don’t worry.”_

_“Be careful.”_

If Peter said anything in response to that, Roxas didn’t hear it. He stopped listening when the elevator door slid open, revealing a hallway made of bare concrete. It wasn’t anything like the plain yet comfortable floors of cubicles, or the slightly luxurious top floor. And it was cold—already, he could feel his body cooling towards a shiver. They were keeping Axel down here, with a gun wound?

“Let’s go.” It was such a friendly-sounding suggestion that Roxas was almost surprised when his hair was yanked so hard he felt hairs rip loose from his scalp.

“Ah!” Both of his hands went around Xemnas’ wrist to try to ease the pressure as he was pulled along.

Xemnas didn’t seem to notice his pain, leaving the elevator with a purposeful stride that had Roxas struggling to stumble after. Xaldin marched along behind them, his footsteps heavy and foreboding in the otherwise silent basement.

Roxas wanted to ask if Axel was close by, to ask if he was about to die, what Xemnas meant to do to them, but he kept his mouth shut. The chances of being punished for speaking were far too high for him to risk it, and it would only slow them down. If Axel was here, he wanted to get to the redhead as soon as possible.

_“…as….are you….Ro…”_

Fuck, the basement walls were messing with Stitch’s equipment. What would the teen do if he couldn’t get through enough for Roxas to know what was going on? What if they sent someone in to get him, and he couldn’t tell them where he was? What if Xemnas killed him in that basement and they never found him?

His chest tightened and he fought hard to control his breathing, terror at the thought of death welling up in him. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to die!

“Quit your sniveling,” Xemnas sneered, shaking him by his hair, and Roxas whimpered quietly. He hadn’t even realized he started crying, but it was enough to make Xemnas angry.

They continued along a hallway that seemed to go on forever, interrupted only by plain metal doors labelled with numbers and nothing else. There was no way for Roxas to even guess at what might be behind them. This wasn’t good, this was very, very bad. He was going to die, and no one would ever know.

_I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die._

He was hyperventilating, he could feel himself losing control and only barely managed to keep himself from bolting.

When Xemnas stopped in front of yet another metal door, Roxas nearly broke down in sobs. This was it. He was going to die.

His heart was pounding as Xaldin took a set of keys from his belt loop and used one on the door. As soon as it was cracked open, Roxas could hear an unfamiliar voice coming from inside; Xemnas forced him through as Xaldin held it open, and he balked at what he saw.

“Axel!”

Roxas darted forwards only for Xemnas to tighten his grip and yank, forcing the blond back with a yelp. His eyes watered and he squeezed them shut to keep from crying, his jaw clenched in pain.

From his place in the center of the room, strapped to a chair and bloodied, Axel struggled against his restraints with renewed fury. “Roxas! Let go of him, you bastard!”

Unbothered by the intrusion, the other man in the room turned from a table set against the wall and faced the newcomers with a slight bow. “Ah, Mister Bonnou, I wasn’t expecting you.” He had long blond hair that was parted in the middle, intense, narrow green eyes, and sharp features that made him look cruel and calculating even with the polite expression he wore. His white lab coat was spattered with blood, and Roxas felt sick to realize it was Axel’s.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Vexen, but Roxas here just couldn’t wait to see his dear Axel again.” Xemnas nearly smiled, pushing Roxas forward so Xaldin could shut and lock the door behind them.

“That’s quite all right. I’m sure he’d appreciate a break.”

“Where’s Xigbar?”

“He had an unfortunate accident and left to tend to his injury.”

“What happened?”

“I broke his fucking nose,” Axel snapped before Vexen could respond, and Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

“Really.” His tone was dangerously cool.

Immediately, Roxas tensed, but he was at a bad angle to resist, and Xemnas had him on his knees with a twist and shove at his head. He hit the floor with a loud thud, his knees protesting the harsh impact against the concrete.

“Hey!” Axel’s shout echoed around the room, but Roxas was too busy biting down on his tongue to keep from crying.

“Go on, Roxas.”

He said it so calmly, without any hint of anger or malice, completely devoid of any hostility. If it weren’t for the hand in his hair, Roxas would think he sounded almost kind. But he knew what this was about, he knew this was Xemnas’ way of punishing him and Axel together.

When he didn’t move, Xemnas tugged at his hair impatiently, a reminder that Roxas was in no position to argue. He felt sobs building in his chest, and his hands shook when he finally lifted them to Xemnas’ belt.

“You sick fuck! Leave him alone!”

“Quiet.”

Something _crack_ ed outside his field of vision, followed by a low groan of pain, and Roxas knew that someone, Vexen or Xaldin, it didn’t matter, had hit Axel. Unbidden and unstoppable, tears welled up and overflowed on his cheeks, and he choked back a sob as Xemnas tugged again.

God, he didn’t want to do this. It was bad enough without witnesses. This was so much worse.

“Roxas…” Axel sounded so helpless that it broke his heart.

He wanted so badly to not be here, to be at home with Axel, safe in their bed and far away from Xemnas and this awful basement, these horrible people.

Roxas dropped his head in defeat and opened Xemnas’ zipper.

A muffled bang made all five of them pause; everyone looked towards the door, then Xemnas frowned.

“Xaldin.”

Immediately, Xaldin went to the door, unlocked it, and half stepped out into the hall to check what was going on. Louder noises reached them now, sounds of a struggle, shouts, laughter that sounded more maniacal than happy.

Roxas glanced at Axel, frozen in his place on the floor, and was surprised by the vicious grin on the redhead’s face. When Axel noticed him looking, he nodded towards the open door.

“Peter.”

His neck swiveled towards the door and Roxas stared as Xaldin disappeared towards the commotion, the door swinging shut behind him.

Clearly annoyed at being interrupted, Xemnas let Roxas go with a growl and fixed his clothes, then gestured at Vexen.

“Call security.”

Vexen turned back towards his table and picked up a radio of some kind, pressing a button on the side before he spoke into it. “Security to Level 0. Mister Bonnou requesting security to Level 0.” He let go of the button and waited for a response. Seconds passed, but no one radioed back that security was on their way, or even to let Vexen know anyone had heard him. He frowned and held the button again. “Security, please respond. Mister Bonnou is requesting additional security to Level 0.”

The room was completely silent as he waited again for a response, the only sounds coming from out in the hall. They were louder than before—the fight was getting closer.

“Security!” Vexen sounded a little frantic as he all but yelled into the radio, and Xemnas began backing away from the door, leaving Roxas where he was.

Shouts and slams from outside grew louder and louder until they sounded like they were coming from just outside the door. Someone was laughing, the same crazed exhilaration as before. There were a few more quieter thumps, and then silence.

Roxas wondered if he should move away. Was it dangerous to be this close to the door? It wouldn’t hit him if it opened, but he didn’t actually know what was on the other side…

Muffled voices came through, talking at a regular volume. It sounded like two people having a polite discussion, then the handle jiggled. Roxas scrambled to his feet and backed away just as it was wrenched open, and then the doorway was filled by none other than Peter and Hercules, looking a little battered, but grinning triumphantly.

“There you are!” Peter dashed forward and slung an arm around Roxas’ shoulders as Hercules followed him in, blocking the doorway with his bulk. “Stitch’s been going _nuts_ over the radio. Can’t get a signal down here, though,” Peter tapped at his ear. “Figured you must’ve gone underground when we lost contact.” Glancing over his shoulder, he gave Axel a quick once over to make sure the redhead wasn’t in critical condition, then jerked his head towards where Xemnas and Vexen had backed into the far corner of the room. “Herc?”

“Yeah, I got ‘em.” He shrugged away from the doorway and advanced on the two, who looked like they were desperately trying to _not_ look afraid. Xemnas opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t manage to form a word before Hercules put one hand on his head, the other on Vexen’s, then crashed their skulls together with a dull thud; they both went limp and crumpled to the ground, out cold.

“Nice.” Peter steered Roxas around towards Axel. “Let’s get him loose. Al’s probably ready to go.”

“What’s going on?” Finally, his mouth was catching up with what was happening. “I haven’t been able to hear. Where’s Al?”

“Oh, he’s upstairs, doing what he does best.”

Hercules laughed and joined them, easily ripping the restraints away from Axel’s wrists and ankles. Immediately, the redhead was on his feet and reaching for Roxas, pulling him into a tight hug as the blond finally broke down into the sobs he’d been holding back. He was there, he was alive, Axel was alive!

“I thou-ought I’d never-r-r see you again!” he hiccupped, shoving his face into the dirtied, rumpled fabric of Axel’s shirt. “Th-th-they shot you and I thought you wer-r-re dead!”

Axel held onto him with more strength than he thought he had left after his time with Vexen. “I’m okay. I’ll be fine. I’m okay. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?”

Shaking his head, Roxas just held on even tighter so that Axel couldn’t pull away to examine him. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I love you. Fuck. I wa-as so scared. I di- _hic_ -didn’t want to do that i-i-in front of you.”

“Guys,” Peter interrupted, now standing at the door and peering out into the hall, “I don’t wanna cut your reunion short, but we should get out of here before more rent-a-cops show up.”

“Come on, I could take them!” Grinning, Hercules rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. “They’re a good work out. I haven’t gotten this much exercise in ages.”

“We gotta get Al and Jini and get out of here.”

“He’s right.” As reluctant as he was to relinquish his hold on Roxas, Axel let him go and straightened as best he could. “I can’t walk very well, so we need to go while we can.”

“I can carry you.” Hercules didn’t wait for permission before picking Axel up and slinging the redhead over one shoulder as if he weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

“Great, okay, let’s go!”

Peter lead the way out into the hall, stepping over the bodies of the security guards that he and Hercules had apparently knocked out on their way through the basement, which was what all the noise had been. He did stop and lock the door behind them for good measure, ensuring that if they woke up sooner than expected, Xemnas and Vexen would at least have to wait for someone to let them out, since Peter had stolen their keys while Axel and Roxas were busy.

They passed the elevator and instead headed for the nearest stairwell, which was luckily empty when they reached it, and they began the climb up to the first floor in relative quiet. Roxas walked behind Hercules, tightly gripping one of Axel’s hands as if afraid he’d lose the redhead again if he let go. When they reached the first floor landing, Peter stopped with a hand on the door and peaked through the little window to check that the coast was clear.

“All right, when I open this door, get ready to run. The police are probably on their way, and I don’t wanna stick around for the mass arrest of these assholes. Stitch, can you hear me?”

_“Oh, fucking thank you,”_ the blue-haired teen’s voice sounded in Peter, Hercules, and Roxas’ earpieces, his relief evident now that they could communicate. _“What’s your status?”_

“We’ve got Axel and Roxas, they’re all right. We’re making our exit.”

_“Robin, you’re up. Al, get ready to drive.”_

_“Ready!”_

_“Jini and I are on the third floor, we’ll be right down.”_

_“Be careful.”_

Roxas’ grip on Axel tightened as his nerves ran haywire. What if they didn’t make it? What if someone grabbed him? What if the police were already here and they couldn’t leave? What if Xemnas got away with it all, and he went to prison? What if—

“Hey,” Axel jiggled their hands, breaking Roxas’ line of thought, and gave the best smile he could manage. “We’ll make it.”

It helped a little, and Roxas nodded tensely.

_“Second floor,”_ Aladdin updated them, sounding out of breath.

“Okay.” Peter braced his arms against the door, ready to push it open. “Ready.”

Out in the lobby, directly across from their hiding place, the door to the building’s other stairwell burst open and the lobby erupted into chaos. Aladdin and Jini sprinted towards the front doors, closely followed by at least a dozen security guards that looked far more out of breath than either of them; apparently, they’d been wreaking a lot of havoc upstairs.

“He is a master of distraction,” Peter mused, watching as their friends vanished out the front doors with the guards in hot pursuit. All in all, the commotion only lasted for a handful of seconds, then the lobby was left in silent disarray. “Okay. Go!” He shoved the door open as hard as he could and bolted for the main exit as Hercules and Roxas followed, Axel bouncing uncomfortably on Hercules’ shoulder.

“Hey, stop!” someone shouted after them, but then they were outside, and there was Robin in the van, and the door was open, and—

“Gotcha!” The snarl was accompanied by a hand grabbing the back of Roxas’ shirt and yanking him backwards, ripping him away from Axel and Hercules. “You’re not going anywhere!”

“Roxas!” Axel struggled even as Hercules slowed and turned back to help.

Adrenaline pounded in Roxas’ ears as he whirled around and found himself face-to-face with Mister Takehiko.

“Get _off!_ ” With all the strength he could muster, Roxas slammed his forehead into the other man’s nose and felt it _crack_ at the impact. Marluxia howled, letting go of Roxas’ shirt and instead clutching at his bloodied face as he stumbled back.

“You little-!”

Roxas kicked up between Marluxia’s legs and the company president let out a choked scream that was garbled by his own blood as he toppled over.

“Fuck you.”

“Roxas,” Peter yelled at him from inside the van, holding the door as Hercules climbed inside with Axel, “let’s go!”

He looked down at Marluxia for just a half second longer before he ran, leaping through the open side door just as blaring sirens and flashing lights appeared down the street.

“Fucking _drive!_ ” Peter screamed, slamming the door shut, and Robin hit the gas so hard their tires squealed as they sped away from the curb and the cops.

Roxas collapsed on the floor of the van and looked around, his heart racing. “Where’s Al?”

“He and Jini have their own ride, we’ll meet them at the airport,” Robin answered from the driver’s seat.

“Airport?”

“Yep.” Peter was busy climbing into the front passenger seat so he could watch for pursuers in the sideview mirror. “Bastards know where you live, right? Can’t go back there.”

“But our things? Stitch?”

“Already taken care of,” Hercules assured him, patting his shoulder. “Now help me with his leg.”

Immediately, Roxas scrambled over to where Axel was lying on his side and knelt by him, carefully cradling his head in his lap.

“Just keep him steady while I bandage this.”

Nodding fervently, Roxas smoothed Axel’s hair back from his face and whispered, “I love you,” over and over again as Robin took them farther and farther from Kingdom High Incorporated.


	25. Chapter 25

They were still driving, had gotten onto a highway while Hercules bandaged Axel's wounds; they made Roxas sick to look at. Torture, that's what Axel had been through. An interrogation to make him admit who was messing with the company. Because of Roxas.

“I'm so sorry, Axel,” the blond whispered, still in his place in the back of the van, Axel's head resting comfortably on his thigh as he took some time to regain his strength. “I'm so, so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Axel looked up at him and smiled, reaching to touch Roxas' cheek. “I'm all right. No more crying. We're safe now.”

“Well, almost.” Peter finally turned to face them as Robin shot him a disapproving look from the driver’s seat, satisfied that he wasn't about to spot flashing red and blue lights in the side view mirror.

_“Practically,”_ Stitch’s voice corrected through their individual ear pieces. _“There are cops and news vans all over building. Xemnas is being interviewed, and I’m about to send an anonymous tip to the police to check the basement. Even they can’t cover up a torture chamber this fast.”_

Roxas shuddered just to think of the room they’d found Axel in. “Yeah.”

“But until Xemnas and all his buddies are taken care of, we have to be careful.”

_“Come on, don’t you trust me?”_

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re brilliant and unrivaled and can do anything.”

_“Awww, thanks.”_ A few muffled noises came through their earpieces from Stitch’s end, then the blue-haired teen’s voice was back. _“Al and Jini are outside. I'll see you at the airport.”_

“Gotcha.”

The slight static that had been in Roxas' ear all day went silent, and he took out the earpiece to slip in his pocket.

Robin glanced at his mirrors and changed lanes, picking up speed. “Peter, clothes. We’re only twenty minutes out.”

“Right.” Peter abandoned his seat and clambered into the open space of the back of the van, barely having to duck. “Herc, hand me that duffelbag.”

Effortlessly, Hercules picked up and tossed a large bag at Peter, who caught it with an audible “oof” before dropping it at his feet.

“Roxas, c’mere.” He waved the blond over as he knelt and unzipped the bag.

But Roxas didn’t have any interest in moving. He didn’t want to be even two feet away from Axel. “Why?”

“We gotta get you changed before we get to the airport. We all have to.”

“Getting to the airport is just the first step,” Robin spoke up without taking his eyes off the road, “getting on the plane and off the ground is another thing entirely. If Xemnas or any of his people got a look at us, we don’t want to look the same on the airport security cameras. Changing clothes is the fastest way to avoid anyone who might be looking for us.”

“So, disguises.”

“Eh, kinda.” Peter threw a bundle of fabric at him. “Here.”

Roxas caught it before it could land on Axel’s face and set it to the side, pulling apart different articles of clothing only to find that he didn’t recognize any of them. “These aren’t mine?”

“Nope. It’s all fresh-picked from some thrift store Al and Jini raided earlier. Not the type of place Xemnas would notice anything about, and lots of options.”

“These are way too big.”

“All the better to hide our body types. Herc’s the only one we can’t do much about.”

Hercules looked a little embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool. You’ll just have to cover up that hair.” As if to emphasize how bright Hercules’ orange hair was, Peter tossed him a black beanie. “No hipster style, either. Cover up.”

Roxas watched him put the hat on, then went back to the clothes he’d been given. They were all at least two sizes bigger than he normally wore, but at least they weren’t gaudy or totally out of the realm of his style. But he guessed Al and Jini couldn’t really go wrong with jeans, a t-shirt, and a zipper hoody.

Careful not to jostle Axel, Roxas stripped out of his tie and shirt and pulled the provided shirt on over his head, straightening it out to find what looked like a band logo on the front. He’d never heard of the group before—probably why the shirt had ended up in a thrift store.

“All right, Axe, I’ve got yours, too.”

Slowly, gingerly Axel sat up and moved closer to Peter and his duffel bag. “Whatcha got for me?”

“Leather.”

“Sweet.”

While Peter helped Axel into his new clothes, Roxas changed from his dress pants into the jeans, using his belt to keep them from falling right off again.

“There’s some sneakers for you in here somewhere.” Peter rummaged around in the duffel bag, pulling things out and tossing them to Hercules or up towards Robin as he searched, finally managing to hunt down and hold out a pair of gray and red sneakers that looked like they were actually in Roxas’ size. They were quickly followed by a worn looking black baseball cap.

“Thanks.” He put them on then took a moment to fold up his work clothes. “Where do you want this?”

Peter took them and shoved them, unceremoniously, into the duffel to replace all the clothes he’d just taken out.

“Peter, get changed so you can take over driving for me.”

“I’m going, I’m going. Roxas, help Axel hide his hair.”

While the blond was busy with that, Peter swapped out his clothes for a pair of dark green skinny jeans and a long black top that looked more like a cloak than a shirt. But it worked on him. Then he was back in the front passenger seat and reaching for the steering wheel.

“All right, switch.”

“It’s on cruise control.”

“Kay.”

While Peter held the wheel steady, Robin slipped out of the driver’s seat and joined them in the back of the van. Peter quickly occupied the vacated space and set about adjusting the seat and mirrors for his shorter view. Roxas felt the engine strain as he pushed the van to go even faster.

“Don’t get us pulled over,” Robin warned, his voice muffled as he changed shirts.

“Aw, come on, live a little.”

The van slowed to a more acceptable speed.

They seemed to get the airport only minutes later and parked far away from the buildings, at the nearly empty end of the lot where hopefully no one would notice the five of them spilling out of the back of an unmarked van.

“Herc, help him,” Robin instructed, busy clearing everything out of the van and wiping it down to avoid fingerprints.

Hercules, now dressed in baggy sweats and with the beanie over his hair, pulled one of Axel’s arms over his shoulders and helped him stand without putting weight on his more injured leg. “Careful.”

Axel let out a small, slightly pained grunt, but grimaced through it without complaint. “Thanks.”

“Where’re Stitch and the others?” Peter was impatient, standing towards the front of the van as he scanned the parking lot for the missing members of their party.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

Robin’s reassurance did little to calm Peter, and the teen fidgeted more and more as the seconds, then minutes, ticked by without a sign of the others’ arrival.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, three figures appeared from the cars parked closer to the airport buildings. They stopped before coming close enough to be recognizable, still partially hidden amongst the vehicles so as not to be obvious. One of them waved.

“There they are,” Peter pointed, relieved, and took off with a quick pace that left Hercules carrying Axel more than helping him in order to keep up. Roxas moved to the redhead’s other side in an attempt to help him stay steady.

“Easy, Peter,” Robin cautioned, reaching out to put a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “No sudden moves. Casual.”

Peter barely slowed.

In a few minutes’ time, they reached the more crowded part of the parking lot and approached the waiting three, now a little easier to recognize, even in their disguises. Stitch had barely changed anything, merely adding a beanie to cover up his mohawk even if the color was still visible. But he hadn’t been physically present for all the commotion, so it wasn’t as big of a deal. He hardly glanced up when they reached him, his attention dedicated to what looked, to Roxas, like an old MP3 player that he assumed Stitch had modified. Jini and Aladdin looked like they’d just stepped out of the cover of a punk rock album, and Roxas realized after a few seconds that Axel was dressed to match them.

“Give him here, Herc,” Jini sidled up to Axel’s side and took Hercules’ place supporting his weight.

“Right,” Robin clapped his hands together. “Axel, Jini, and Aladdin will go in first. You’re sitting together. Al, you’ve got the papers?”

“Yeah, I got ‘em.” Aladdin fished some tickets and passports from a pocket sewn into the lining of the studded leather jacket he wore.

“Good. Roxas, you’re with me and Hercules. Peter and Stitch, you’re on your own.”

Peter slung an arm around Stitch’s shoulders and grinned. “Unsupervised.”

Roxas’ hand tightened on Axel’s at the thought of being separated. “Why couldn’t we all sit together?”

“Too obvious.” Stitch had yet to look up from his little screen. “Gotta keep a low profile.”

“But Xemnas was arrested, wasn’t he?”

“Dunno yet. Maybe. But he’s got a lot of people to come after us for him, so safety first.” The blue-haired teen tapped away at the few buttons on his device then paused, his eyes going slightly out of focus as he listened to whatever it was telling him. “News stations are all there. Total chaos. Nothing about anyone specific missing yet. Police haven’t said anything official about all the info I sent them.”

“Good.” Peter gave Roxas a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, nothing’ll happen to Axel while he’s got Al and Jini. Nothing can get past those two.”

“Imagine if we had Abu with us,” Jini joked, and Aladdin grinned.

“Yeah, he’d put up the biggest fight of us all.”

Roxas didn’t ask who Abu was, but he nodded, and reluctantly let go of Axel’s hand. Instead of moving away, Axel used his free arm to pull the blond into the best hug he could currently manage, breathing deep and slow.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll never leave you again.”

They clung to each other for just a moment longer, then separated, Roxas finally let go of the taller man’s hand.

“Right.” Robin peered towards the airport, checking that the coast was clear. “You all know the plan. Don’t draw attention to yourselves. We’re on the same flight, but we’re not sitting together. Al, you guys head in, then Peter and Stitch. We’ll follow in a few minutes.”

“All right, come on, Axe.”

The three of them moved off towards the airport, Axel supported between Jini and Aladdin. Roxas watched them go, his anxiety rising the farther they got, the more distance there was between him and Axel. He’d only just gotten the redhead back. Being separated already was comparable to torture.

“Hey,” a large, heavy hand settled on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Hercules watching him, “they’ll be fine. Nothing can get past Aladdin, especially with Jini around.”

Roxas looked back just in time to see the three disappear into the airport; he fought to keep from running after them.

“All right, go,” Robin nodded towards the airport, and Peter and Stitch left in the same direction as the first group, though at a much faster pace. They were almost running, pushing each other and laughing just like two normal teenagers excited about a flight without any adults to keep them in check. Roxas wasn’t sure if they were acting or just genuinely excited—probably both.

Only once they’d also gone inside did Robin start off, Hercules and Roxas following in his wake. They kept a leisurely pace, all matching in their baggy, hand-me-down clothes, like a group that cared more about being comfortable for a flight than how they looked. Roxas thought the matching outfits, at least, had been a good idea to make the group look more broken up. Less obvious to someone looking for a full team.

Inside the airport was considerably busier than the parking lot had been. People power-walked in every direction, crowding onto escalators and around baggage claims. Lines zig-zagged to ticket booths and information desks. Robin didn’t even pause to look around, immediately leading the way to an up escalator, then left down a large hallway. It didn’t take them long to reach security, and Roxas pulled his hat down lower to hide his face from the cameras mounted near the ceiling. To his relief, the scanners didn’t beep on any of them as they walked through, and since they weren’t carrying any bags, they were let out into the waiting area within minutes.

“This way.” Robin took the lead again, navigating the crowded space as easily as a fox weaves through underbrush. Hercules and Roxas were far less graceful as they followed him.

Eventually, they reached the rows of chairs under a sign for Gate 9-A, apparently their flight. The clock declared they’d be boarding in only a few minutes. Robin surveyed the nearly full seats before making a beeline for a trio of leather-clad figures facing away from them and sat behind the tallest one, back to back. Roxas sat beside him, and Hercules took the seat to his right.

“Any problems?” Robin’s mouth hardly moved as he asked.

“Nope.”

Roxas recognized the voice as Al’s, and realized only then that the three were their friends, and that he was back-to-back with Axel. It helped him relax a little to be so close.

“Peter and Stitch are lounging by the windows, charging their phones before takeoff.”

“Good.”

And that was the end of the conversation, each group minding themselves as they waited.

_“Flight 9A is now boarding,”_ the announcement came a few minutes later, and people began gathering their things to get in line. Since they had nothing to carry but what was in their pockets, Robin, Roxas, and Hercules were nearly at the front of the line. Just ahead of them, with only a couple of people in between, were Stitch and Peter, each with an earbud in as they listened intently to Stitch’s little device.

The line moved slowly, people shuffling forward, tickets at the ready, and Roxas followed in a daze. He was flanked by Robin and Hercules, deliberately hidden from view of everyone who didn’t push too close and get a glimpse of him. It made him feel small and he wasn’t sure he enjoyed being herded around, but he at least felt safe. For the time being.

They boarded in turn, and Roxas found himself looking over the inside of the plane with more obvious curiosity than he would have on a normal day. He passed by Stitch and Peter in their seats, still listening to Stitch’s…thing. Peter flashed him a grin and wink as he went by. They’d sat where they could easily see and intercept anyone suspicious who might come aboard, which made Roxas feel a little better.

By the time he found his own seat, over halfway down the aisle, Roxas was having a hard time not letting himself look around for Axel. He couldn’t pick out the redhead at all, which was probably the point. If even he couldn’t find Axel, no one else would be able to, either. And since the leather-clad three had boarded after them, he didn’t even know which part of the plane to focus on.

Once he was settled, Roxas let out a breath and glanced at Robin to his right. “So, how long’s the flight?”

The older man grinned his wolfish grin and slouched comfortably in his seat. “Let’s just say you won’t be awake for the whole thing.”

Roxas wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but he settled for giving the inside of the plane another once-over. He finally noticed that their row was right next to one of the emergency exits, and got the suspicious feeling that his seat had been deliberately chosen for a hasty escape. He wasn’t sure if it made him feel better or worse, but he didn’t ask his escorts.

Slowly, the plane filled, passengers found their seats and shoved bags into overhead bins, and Roxas watched them in silence. It occurred to him then that they didn’t have any bags, not even Stitch, and he was surprised the teen would go anywhere without all of his equipment. He just had that little thing, even smaller than a phone, that security hadn’t realized was anything besides a regular, albeit outdated, music player. But at least he was keeping an eye on things to make sure they made it away safely.

Roxas wondered what the other passengers would do if something happened, if one of Xemnas’ cronies stopped them from taking off, or the police came and made everyone get off the plane and go through interrogation until they found him and Axel and the others and took them away for questioning, and Xemnas’ lawyers made him look like it had all been his idea even with his bruises and Axel’s leg. Like he’d offered to sleep with his boss to keep his job. Like he wanted to be passed around the top floor like a borrowed stapler. Would he start crying? Would anyone see that he was scared and try to help him? What about Stitch and Robin and the others, what could they do against actual cops? There weren’t warrants out for them or anything—he didn’t think—but they could detained, maybe. What if he had to face Xemnas in court? Could he? Would he be able to look into those horrid yellow eyes and admit what happened?

“Hey,” a large hand touched his arm and Roxas jumped, blinking rapidly. “You okay?”

Only now did Roxas realize he’d started gripping his armrests so hard his hands were turning white, and he forced himself to let them go, flexing his fingers to relive the ache. “What?”

“You were breathing hard.” Hercules was looking at him with concern, his bulky frame acting like a wall to keep Roxas separated from the aisle and other passengers. Safe.

“Oh. Sorry.” He leaned back in his seat, forcibly keeping his hands relaxed in his lap rather than let himself squeeze the armrests again.

“It’s okay,” Hercules assured, offering a gentle smile. “We’ve got you.”

“Yeah,” Roxas turned at the sound of Robin’s voice, “nobody’s gonna get you while we’re around.”

It helped. A little. Roxas nodded, and Hercules patted his arm before turning his attention to keeping track of who was coming onto the plane.

“You should get some sleep,” Robin advised, sinking down a bit in his seat, his arms folded over his chest. “It’s gonna be a long flight, and you sure need it.”

Roxas didn’t say anything to that, but he tried to relax and get comfortable as the other passengers settled in their seats.

A few hours later the plane was nearly silent, just the hum of the engines and occasional whisper to keep him company. Hercules and Robin had fallen asleep to either side of him, silent barricades to keep the world at bay. If he sat up and stretched his neck as far as it would go, he could just barely make out the glow of what he thought was Stitch and Peter close to the front of the plane, keeping track of the chaos they’d left behind. So far, nothing had happened, but Roxas didn’t trust it to stay that way. He hadn’t voiced those concerns—he could just see the look on Stitch’s face if he thought Roxas was doubting his abilities. It wasn’t that Roxas didn’t have faith in the hacker’s skills, it was that he knew Xemnas wouldn’t go down easily.

The emergency exit was a silent, softly glowing reminder of how quickly this could go wrong.

And somewhere, Axel was hopefully asleep and recovering from his ordeal. The thought of him sitting awake, still in pain, still afraid of being caught again, worried about Roxas and the others, was enough to make Roxas feel sick to his stomach. Xemnas had put them both through so much. He just wanted to feel safe again. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever _be_ safe again. But they were on a plane, leaving Xemnas and his horrible company behind, and Roxas had to hope things would be okay soon. There was nothing else he could do.


End file.
